


Impossibilities

by rubberduckz84



Series: Impossibilities (Humans) [1]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckz84/pseuds/rubberduckz84
Summary: Leo Elster always knew that he was unique. That no one save his family could possibly understand him. Nora Locke grew up feeling more a possession than a person to the man she believed was her father. But when their worlds converge, both discover that they aren’t as alone as they once thought.TW: Mentions of abuse, Language, Some sexual situations
Relationships: Leo Elster & Original Character(s)
Series: Impossibilities (Humans) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955413
Kudos: 2





	1. Runaway

" _The real question is not whether machines think but whether men do. The mystery which surrounds a thinking machine already surrounds a thinking man."_

― _B.F. Skinner,_ _Contingencies Of Reinforcement: A Theoretical Analysis_

* * *

Leo stayed in the shadows of the alley, glancing down at his watch. The synth he was supposed to meet should have been here by now, but he was nowhere in sight. Sighing, Leo leaned against the wall and decided to wait a bit longer though he couldn't help as anxious energy coursed through him. He didn't like being out in the open for this long, but he tried distracting himself with rational excuses. Perhaps the synth just got held up. Maybe he was lost.

Leo didn't want to think of the other option. That they, whoever _they_ were, had gotten to him first.

Perhaps he should have brought Max and Ten along as well. But just as quickly Leo knew that he made the right decision this time. The synth was in a more populated area and Ten was still working on blending in. He didn't want to risk losing either right now, considering the last three synths they had tried to help were picked up before they could get to them. The last time had been too close a call for Leo's liking. With Niska in the wind as well, he didn't want to risk losing anyone else.

For a moment, Leo wondered about the Hawkins and how they were doing. But just as quickly, he pushed that thought aside. He hadn't thought of them in awhile and wasn't sure why he would at this time. It had been about a year since he had seen or talked to any of them.

Another glance at his watch told him that nearly an hour had passed. The synth wasn't coming and he needed to get back to the others.

Adjusting his knapsack on his shoulder, Leo pulled the ball cap lower and stepped out of the alley, starting down the sidewalk. While it wasn't too crowded, he kept a steady pace as he walked, keeping from making eye contact with anyone. It wouldn't do to attract any sort of attention.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind him.

Leo stopped a moment and glanced over his shoulder, seeing a young woman trotting up to him, her honey blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Surely she didn't mean him. No one ever noticed him. He continued walking, assuming she must be talking to someone else.

"I just need a moment of your time!" she continued, causing him to stop again.

She _was_ speaking to him. Immediately, Leo's guard was up as he turned to face her. Where had she even come from? He hadn't seen her when he stepped out from the alley. Had she been waiting for him or was this a random run-in?

"Can I help you?" Leo asked, irritated.

He didn't like to be bothered. And for the most part, no one ever did. No one save a handful knew that he was even alive as it was. But still, Leo had to keep his head down in case the wrong sorts found him again. He cautiously glanced around the sidewalk. No one else appeared to be paying any attention to them.

"No need to get defensive," the woman said, smiling as she reached him. "I just want to chat." He studied her closely, wondering if he knew who she was. She didn't look familiar at all.

"About what?" he asked. "I'm not interested in whatever it is you're selling."

The woman chuckled and shook her head, her grey eyes twinkling.

"Not selling anything," she said. "But I can help you, Leo."

His blood ran cold at the mention of his name. No one knew his name.

"Who are you?" he hissed, stepping closer to her as he glanced around again, wondering who could be watching. Who she was working for.

"It's just me - no one else. Relax," she replied, holding her hands up. "My name is Nora Locke. I'm a reporter." Leo narrowed his eyes at her. "And I know that you're Leo Elster. I've been searching a long time for you. Hard man to find, you are."

"How do you know me?" he asked, his heart beginning to pound.

There was no way anyone in the media could know who he was. What he was. That word could get out about him and the others. He didn't like the idea of being experimented on. Again. Just how had this Nora discovered them? A million questions flew through Leo's mind as he glared down at her.

"I know a lot, actually. That you supposedly died when you were 13 but your father brought you back using synth tech," Nora continued, though she lowered her voice as she glanced around cautiously as well. Leo's eyes widened a moment before he turned and started walking away quickly. He had to get out of there - warn the others.

"I know about the others, too," she called out, stopping Leo in his tracks. He spun back around, scowling at her. "I know that more are waking up."

Leo rushed back up to her, getting into her face.

"I don't know what you think you know, but I'm not interested," he said, before turning away. "I don't bloody talk to the press."

"This isn't about a story. I _can_ help you," Nora said, running to catch up to him.

God, she was persistent. But weren't all reporters?

"And just why do you think that?" he asked, still scanning his surroundings. "Planning to write an article? Tell everyone that conscious synths are real and not to be feared? Out me to the world?"

I told you - it's not about a story," she huffed.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and look at her. He had to admit she had a remarkably strong grip for someone her size.

"We have more in common than you know. I _can_ help you. More than that, I want to," she urged. He stared down at her. "I know what you're doing and I have resources-"

"How could you possibly know anything about what I'm doing?" he hissed. "You don't know anything."

Nora narrowed her eyes at him, her face instantly hardening.

"As I said, I know a hell of a lot more than you think I do. And I've been watching you," she said. Leo started to turn away again. "If I found you, it's only a matter of time before others do."

He didn't speak, just rushed off, wanting to put as much space as possible between him and this mysterious reporter. He didn't stop for some time, only to make sure that she didn't follow. He breathed a sigh of relief to find that the nosy reporter was nowhere in sight.

He then continued on, making his way to the van and then back to the farmhouse. Mia and Max probably wouldn't be happy when they found this out. They should probably find a new safe house.

But before he told them anything, Leo knew he needed to find out more about this Nora Locke and what she might be after. He told himself it was to be more informed, but he couldn't help the small part of his brain that found himself curious.

She was obviously good at what she did - she had found him, after all. But how? And why would she want to help? There was obvious something in it for her.

Yes, Leo needed to find out more. For safety.

* * *

The others were out when Max got back. Mia was probably still working, while he wasn't sure where Max and Ten were off to. Didn't matter. Leo sat down at the laptop on the kitchen table and started it up before typing in Nora Locke.

He found her articles - she was apparently a freelancer, not attached to any specific media outlet. Her work covered the gamut of human rights issues, taking special interest when it overlapped with science and technology. Leo had to admit that he was a bit impressed. Whoever she was, she was intelligent, that was clear. But that was all he found, even after doing a deep dive. There was no social media, nothing on where she was from or who she was outside of a byline. Not even a picture. It was as though she only existed through her articles.

He sat back in the chair, rubbing his chin.

Who was she and how did she know about him? More than that, how did she know about conscious synths? They had been covering their tracks as best they could, but with more appearing daily, it was getting harder. Not to mention they were working against some unknown entity who seemed to be picking up the synths before they could reach them. They had long known that someone besides themselves knew enough about what was going on to pick them up. The question was, was Nora working with them?

Was she a threat? Did he need to be worried? She said that she wanted to help. Help with what? Why? Was this some sort of elaborate plot to get him and his family? Or to get the story of the year?

Groaning, Leo got up and walked over to the stove, starting up some tea. They hadn't heard from Niska in a long time. Fred was gone. It was just the three of them - him, Max and Mia. And now Ten. How many others were out there? And where did they even begin with helping them. For the longest time, it was just his family that he needed to worry about. Now it was so much more.

"You have returned," Max said, walking in with a smile. Leo turned and nodded as he and Ten made their way into the kitchen. "I trust your day was productive?"

"Of sorts," Leo said. "I didn't find him. They must have picked him up before he could make it to the rendezvous point."

Max looked disappointed for a moment, then walked over and looked down at the laptop.

"Who is Nora Locke?" he asked, looking up at Max.

"No one," Leo said quickly, walking over to shut the laptop.

"You are hiding something, Leo," Max replied.

"Just… looking into something. Nothing to worry about," Leo said quickly, not wanting to worry Max just yet, though he wasn't completely sure why he was hiding it. Leo then looked over at Ten. "How are things going?"

"I have learned more," Ten replied with a smile, before continuing in Spanish. Leo looked over at Max, his eyebrows raised.

"We are making progress," Max said.

Leo nodded. He then reached down and picked up the laptop.

"Think I'll turn in for the night," he said, already making his way out of the kitchen.

"Sleep well, Leo."

* * *

Nora sat down at the table, her eyes fixed on the screen of her laptop as she took a sip of wine. Her phone began buzzing next to the laptop and she glanced over. She then pressed accept, putting in on speaker.

"How did it go?" a man asked.

"Not well, though I expected that," she said with a sigh, scrolling down and continuing to read. "It's going to take more before he'll trust me, but we knew that. Unless something comes up where he's forced to trust me."

The heavy sigh on the other end told her that he wasn't too keen on that option. It usually meant putting herself in harm's way. Not that Nora was bothered by that. She always got out of whatever tight spots she may end up in.

"You're sure it's him?"

"Oh, I know it is. That most definitely was confirmed," she replied. "I'll wear him down eventually." The man snorted.

"What makes you so sure about that?" he asked. Nora frowned as she looked over at the phone.

"Please, Ian. If anyone understands what he's been through, it's me," she scoffed. "And I can be charming when I want to."

There was another snort on the other end.

"Right, Nor," Ian replied, barely hiding his laughter.

"I can! You like me!" she said, putting the wine glass down.

"Because I've known you since we were kids," he replied. "And you are an acquired taste to some. Well… most."

Nora rolled her eyes and looked back at the laptop.

"How is everyone?" she asked. "Any more show up?"

"Two more," he said. "They are fitting in. The power grid is holding out just fine. We can handle far more, though I'm already looking into our options to expand… just so we're prepared for the future."

"Suppose that's not a bad idea. We may be getting more," she said, frowning slightly as she read the latest news.

Reading in between the lines, she could tell that more synths were waking up. And they had nowhere to go. Someone needed to help them, so Nora figured it might as well be them.

"You still transmitting?" she asked.

"Yea, it's going strong," he replied.

"Good. I'm still following theirs," she said. "Hopefully I can catch him the next time they try to pick someone up. Still haven't managed to find where they are staying…"

"You coming home soon?"

Nora paused in her browsing, looking over at the phone. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yea, just need to finish this up and I'll be back," she said.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Ian asked. "I mean… we've established that he's not gonna come willingly at the moment…"

"I know," she replied. "But it's for the best if he and the others come with us. It'll be safer. Isn't that what we decided? You were the one that bloody convinced me this was the right move and we should do this, after all. Not going back on that, are you?"

Ian sighed. Though it was initially his idea, Nora knew he always worried when she was out.

"Just… be careful," he pleaded.

"I will. I always am," Nora replied. Ian chuckled.

"Right," he said. "And how many times have you nearly gotten arrested?" Nora rolled her eyes.

"I _am_ being careful," she retorted.

"I know. I trust you," he said, finally sounding serious.

"Keep holding down the fort," Nora replied. "I should get some sleep. Got more leads to follow down tomorrow."

"I will. Night, Nor," he replied.

"Night, Ian," she said.

She then hung up and returned to looking at the computer. She got out of the news and started going through her files again. She had spent ages looking into David Elster's work. Synths had always fascinated her, but the story of their creator had fascinated her more.

She had to admit, there was a point when she had considered writing a story. Looking into the potential ramifications of advanced AI. But the more she found about the family's tragic history, the more she felt her heart sink. It was far too close to her own story.

And then when she had discovered rumors that Leo was alive, well, Nora knew that she couldn't stop now. She had an obligation to find him.

And that's when she discovered there was far more to this story than she originally thought.

It had taken her and Ian a while to put the pieces together. No one seemed to know the full truth of it, but she and Ian had their ways. And she had the ability to see how all the puzzle pieces fit together. She had spent some time watching the Hawkins. Looking into them. Looking into Hobbs and his work. She and Ian had managed to hack into his files, gaining even more information. Though at the time, she wasn't completely sure what to do with everything she had found - an article was out of the question. But what good would it do to track down Leo Elster?

And then came the random awakenings.

The rest of the world didn't know what was going on, but she and Ian did. And she knew that the conscious synths would need help. She couldn't stand to see something so beautiful, who had no choice in its creation, be destroyed - yet something else that she could relate to. They still had yet to figure out how it was happening, but knew enough that the code originated in Germany. She and Ian hoped that by finding Leo, getting him to work with them, perhaps they could do far more together.

Sighing, Nora rubbed her face. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get much more done tonight. And she would need to get up early as it was. Perhaps she should turn in and start fresh tomorrow.

That might help.


	2. Rescue Me

Leo stood in yet another alley, waiting and watching for yet another synth. It was getting late and everything around him was abandoned, which should have put him more at ease, but it didn't. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like something was off. That something would go wrong, but he wasn't sure what or why. He had been the only person in the area for the last 20 minutes.

Pushing it aside, he focused on the task at hand. Keeping an eye out for the synth. Max and Ten were off taking care of another. They were supposed to pick up that one together, but when the message came in for a second nearby, Leo had volunteered to go get them himself while the others stuck to the original plan.

He didn't like being separated like this, but it was the best way to help everyone. Though if it kept up at this rate, they would need to find a bigger place to hide.

Shuffling pierced the quiet of the night and Leo looked around, seeing a figure approaching. From the stiff way it walked, he could tell it was synth.

"Hello," he said gently, stepping out from the shadows. The figure stopped, tilting her head to the side. "It's okay. I'm here to help. I'm a friend."

He slowly approached the synth - a domestic worker from the look of her uniform.

"Can you tell me what is happening?" she asked. "I do not understand."

"Yea, I can. What's your name?" he asked.

"I… they call me Ruth," the synth said.

"Okay, Ruth, come with me and I'll take you somewhere safe," Leo said, motioning for her to follow. "There are others there… like you."

Ruth seemed to think it over and then nodded, following him.

They continued down the alley, Leo glancing around them. They had a fair way to go to get back to the farm house, but he had felt it would be better to let Max and Ten take the van while he and the new synth could get there on their own.

"There she is!"

Leo stopped for a moment, looking behind him and seeing a group of men. Groaning, he yanked on Ruth's arm, urging her to move faster.

"Who are those men?" Ruth asked calmly.

"Trust me, you don't want to find out," he said as they started to run.

"Why are we running from them?" Ruth then asked.

"Because they want to hurt you," Leo said, glancing back again to see they were gaining on them. "Hurry!"

They made it to the street and were about to dash across it when a dark SUV screeched to a halt in front of Leo causing him to jump back just in time to avoid being hit. He looked through the open window, seeing the reporter. Nora Locke. What the hell was she doing here?

How did she even know where he would be?

"Get in!" she shouted. "Both of you!"

"What?! No!" he shouted back, frowning at her. "I don't even know you!"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Do you or do you not want to get caught?" she asked. Leo glanced over his shoulder seeing the men were nearly there. "Get. In."

When he didn't move, Nora groaned and got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Leo shouted.

"Making sure they can't follow," she shouted back as she ran straight for the two armed men.

For a moment, Leo worried about her safety. Even though he had no idea who she was exactly, he didn't want anyone to get hurt.

But on the other hand, if he was worried that she was working with whoever had been picking up synths, that idea was clearly thrown out as he watched her engage with the men, not holding back on the punches or kicks. It felt like seconds later, both were unconscious on the ground and she was running back to the car.

"Get in, you git!" she shouted as she got into the driver's side and slammed the door shut.

Barely hesitating, Leo tugged the back door open and shoved Ruth in before slamming it shut behind her. He then ran around and hopped into the passenger seat. As soon as he slid in, the SUV took off, tires squealing. He barely got the door shut in time, and looked back, seeing the alley disappearing. He then looked over at Nora.

"Are they…"

"Dead? No. Draws too much attention," she replied shortly, though she grimaced as though she wasn't fond of killing.

"Why are you helping me?" he then asked. "I'm not giving you a story, if that's what you think." The woman snorted.

"I'm not helping you to get a story," Nora said, her eyes trained on the road. "I could care less about a story right now."

"Then why?"

"We have a lot more in common than you think," she said.

"Hello, I'm Ruth," the synth said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"It's nice to meet you, Ruth. I'm Nora," the reporter said warmly, glancing in the rear-view mirror at her. It was a complete 180 from how she had been speaking to Leo.

"Answer me!" Leo demanded.

"Rather testy today, aren't we? Considering I just saved your arse," Nora griped, still watching the road as she weaved in and out of traffic.

"Kidnapped is more like it," Leo responded. Nora sighed and glanced at him.

"Even though you're being rather ungrateful at the moment, I suppose I owe you the truth," she said harshly. "Put shortly, both of us had fathers who liked to play God."

"Seriously, just come out with it," Leo said, feeling rather tired of a sudden.

This was the absolute last thing he needed, and Leo just wanted her to get to the point. Nora took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Locke is not my real name. I started using it when I ran away from home at 17," she said. "My real name is Nora Beauchamp. My father is, well, was... Roger Beauchamp."

Leo stared at her recognizing the name. It was hard not to with the revolutionary work he had done. He had been in the news nearly as much as Leo's own father.

"The geneticist," Leo said. "He won a Nobel prize."

She nodded and laughed shortly.

"Well… I'm not technically sure if father is the right word," she continued. "He is the one who created me, though." Leo's eyes widened.

"I'm not synth, if that's what you're thinking," she continued. "He… his wife died rather young. Just a few years into their marriage." Leo frowned, still not quite understanding where the reporter was going with this story. "He missed her so much, that he devoted his life to figuring out how to bring her back…"

Leo's eyes widened as he latched on to the story, understanding suddenly what she was talking about and what she was about to say next. Christ, surely it wasn't real.

"I'm a clone," Nora said bluntly, no longer beating around the bush. "He saved her DNA and cloned me from it once he figured out how to do it…"

She went silent a few moments, seeming to build up the courage to continue.

"So, yea… He's not really my dad… but that's what he had to tell everyone when I was younger. He was raising me to replace _her_. Imagine his shock when I grew up and ended up nothing like his _precious_ Harriet," she said dryly.

Leo stared at her a few moments, unable to respond. That was, in a word, twisted.

"That's…"

"Sick? Yes, I know," she said bitterly. "But I've made my peace with it. Helps that the bastard died before he could do anymore damage."

"But… cloning… it's not possible," Leo said, still trying to wrap his head around what she was telling him. "I mean, it was outlawed before scientists even figured out how to clone humans. No one was allowed to even research..."

Nora laughed haggardly.

"You would be surprised what one can do with a nearly limitless bank account and a private lab," she replied, shooting a glance at him. "And you of all people should believe in the impossible. Conscious synths and half-synths aren't supposed to exist either."

"I… seriously?" he asked, his mind reeling.

How could this possibly be true. He recalled everything he knew about Dr. Beauchamp, other than his prize. He had been just as famous as his own father for his work. Finding ways to eradicate certain disorders by manipulating genetic codes. He was equally revered and hated - some thought he was playing God while others thought he _was_ God.

"I didn't know until after he died when I was 18. He left everything to me. I found his lab, his journals and files detailing what he had done," she said, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as a cold look came into her eyes. "I had always gotten a weird feeling around him. Knew that he didn't treat me like other fathers treated their daughters. Once I read all that, it made sense."

"So that's why you looked for me?" Leo asked, not understanding what any of this had to do with him. "Because you're a clone?"

Nora nodded, glancing over at him with a crooked grin.

"Told you we had some things in common. You were never meant to survive. I was never meant to have been created," she said.

Leo was silent a few moments before shaking his head.

"And no one… no one's noticed?" he asked, still hung up on the cloning bit for the time being. They would get to everything else in due time. This was far too fascinating. "No one knew?"

"No, but… he kept me rather isolated. No one ever asked questions. Suppose he had planned to fully introduce me to society once I was old enough to become his replacement wife," she said dryly.

Leo stared at the woman, not quite believing what he was hearing. That she was a clone. Created to replace a dearly departed wife. The story hit far too close to home and he ended up shifting around in his seat uncomfortably. He wondered how much about him and his family she knew.

"Still got everything," she continued. "Even if I hated the man, I couldn't bring myself to destroy his work. Even I recognize the significance of it. Granted I'm determined as hell to make sure no one else gets their hands on it."

Leo nodded, sensing that was about all he was going to get from her on that topic from her stiff body language. Probably best to move on to other things - namely where they were going and why she had helped him.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, looking out the window as they continued through the city.

"Somewhere safe," she replied. She pressed a button and a dial tone came on.

"Call Ian," she stated clearly. The phone rang once before it was picked up.

"You get him?" a man said.

"Yes, we're on our way back," she said. "Is everything ready?"

"Yea, should be. Just waiting on the others," the man said. "See you soon." He then hung up.

"Who was that?" Leo asked, wondering about her partner. Or he assumed the man was her partner.

"Ian. Get some rest. It's a bit of a drive," she replied.

"What about the others?"

"Don't worry, it's all sorted."

* * *

Leo came to a bit later, surprised he had even fallen asleep and noticed they were outside the city, driving down a country road. He looked over, seeing Nora humming along to something on the radio. Ruth was silent in the back seat, calming taking everything in. As far as newly awoken synths went, she was taking it all rather well. They pulled up to a large gate that had several cameras attached to it and a high-tech entry system. All it was missing was an armed guard and it could have been the entrance to a high security prison.

"Got enough security?" he asked.

"Can't be too careful. We've got alarms all along the property so that we know immediately if anyone is trying to get in," she said matter-of-factly as she rolled down the window and punched some buttons. She then placed her hand on a screen and waited until the gate swung open before pulling in and starting down a long drive. "Besides… I like my privacy."

Leo sat up as a massive manor came into view.

"This is where you live?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"Not by choice," she said. "I hate this place. But... turns out it came in handy. I still have a flat in the city, but mostly I only use it when I'm out searching for other conscious synths or working on a story."

She continued driving as they pulled around the back and into a large, detached garage that lit up as they pulled in. The door closed behind them as Nora turned off the car and grabbed a backpack from the backseat and hopped out, motioning for Leo to follow before she helped Ruth out. He got out of the car and followed, looking around where several cars and motorcycles were parked.

"Beauchamp liked his cars," he said.

"Who said these are his?" Nora said, her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face. "Figured I could have some fun with his money after the hell he put me through."

Leo nodded as he followed her and Ruth, the three leaving the garage and making their way across a large stone courtyard to the manor, seeing some of the lights still on. She led them through a door and down a small corridor as Leo glanced around, noticing they must be in the kitchen wing. She kept walking towards a set of stairs and led them up into a large atrium full of plants and covered by a large glass dome that allowed the moonlight in.

"It's busier during the day. Everyone else must be charging for the night."

"Charging?" Leo asked.

"Thank god you're alright," a tall, red-headed man said, rushing into the atrium up to Nora then embracing her.

Leo stood back, watching the two. While Nora hugged him back, it was a bit stiff. Not as affectionate. Almost as though she wasn't completely comfortable with being touched.

"I told you I would be fine. The others here yet?" she asked, letting go.

"Just arrived. Showed them around. They're charging now," he replied, looking over at Leo and Ruth. Nora turned to face them as well.

"Think you can get Ruth here settled?" she asked. "And we'll need new plates for the SUV."

"Sure, I'll get started on that," Ian said as she started walking up another small set of stairs, motioning for Leo to follow her while Ian led Ruth elsewhere.

"What exactly is going on here?" he asked.

Nora sighed as she kept walking to a set of large double doors, pushing it open to reveal a three-story room that could have been a banquet hall or ballroom. Leo's eyes widened as he saw rows of synths seated at charging stations with an even larger amount of such stations open. Ian was already getting Ruth settled at one, having used another entrance.

At first glance, it looked as though they could accommodate a good 50 or more synths with just what was there, though there was more room to spare.

"Someone needed to do something," Nora said. "They're all conscious. We've been transmitting messages since we figured out what was going on. Letting them know they would be safe here. Got plenty other rooms we can use as well. The house has been in the Beauchamps for, well, forever. But he upgraded a lot of it, and we've made our own improvements."

Leo looked over at Nora, wondering once again how she had figured all of this out. A million questions were running through his mind. Could she really be trusted? How did she know all of this? Was she really trying to help out of the goodness of her heart?

"How are you powering all this? Without anyone knowing? And how many synths are here?" Leo asked, finding that it was the easiest question to start with.

"About 10 before you lot," Nora replied. "But we get a few more every week or so. And some decide to come and go. We have the space. The security. The resources. Figured we might as well be a safe haven."

She motioned for Leo to follow her as she led him through a few hallways and then back downstairs.

"Main kitchens are down here, as well as a swimming pool and changing rooms. Gym. Former servant quarters. Some storage rooms. Laundry and the like," she said boredly, as though she were explaining the weather.

She then came to a stop in front of a blank wall and turned to him.

"As for how we power everything, follow me and see," she said.

She turned and placed her hand on the wall. A panel lit up, scanning her hand and then a portion of the wall slid open, revealing a set of stairs that lit up. The two made their way downstairs into a large, pristine and sterile room. It was beyond massive, though he could see various doors leading to other rooms.

"Welcome to Beauchamp's lab."

Leo looked around, seeing all variety of machines and equipment, with a line of servers along one wall. Down the way, Ian looked up from a workstation and smiled. Leo wasn't sure how he got there before them but must have taken some back route. The manor was nothing if not a giant maze.

"Getting the grand tour?" he asked. Nora nodded. "Just working up the new plates."

"Good… I'll put them on tomorrow," she replied lightly. She turned back to Leo.

"We're completely off the grid, thanks to dear 'ol dad," she explained. "Had one of his buddies set up an independent power grid using green energy sources. We have enough to power everything and not draw attention from others. Also got a fully stocked clinic. The lab doubles as a bunker. Should the house catch fire or some other catastrophe hit, this part can be closed off and all the work and data in here saved. There's a ventilation system as well. Emergency tunnel that leads to the outskirts of the property."

Leo looked around again and then focused on the couple.

"How do you know about all of this?" he asked. "Me. Conscious synths."

Ian looked over at Nora.

"That would be Nor's work mostly," he replied. "I just provided technical backup, but she led the charge."

"I was already looking into your father. Then I happened upon some information," Nora said with a shrug.

"How?" Leo pushed.

"Does it matter?" she asked lightly. Leo just stared at her. Nora sighed. "We know how to find things. Information." She glanced at Ian and then back at Leo, who was still sternly staring at her. "Fine. We hacked into Hobb's files. Discovered what he found out. When the reports started coming out about the synths, we knew that it wasn't random code malfunctions. Someone figured out the code to make more conscious synths."

"Why do you want to help?" Leo then asked.

"We have the resources. Why not?" Nora shot back. "It's what any decent person would do."

Leo laughed darkly and shook his head.

"No, I don't believe you. There's no way that you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart," Leo said. "There's something in it for you."

"I told you the truth about what I was. And you still think I'm doing this for some sort of selfish gain?" Nora asked, starting to get visibly angry. She snorted. "You are… unbelievable."

"Forgive me, but I've learned not to trust too many people," Leo said, getting defensive.

"You trusted the Hawkins," Nora said.

Leo stared at her. She _was_ good, he'd give her that.

"Why can't you trust me and Ian?"

"I don't even know you," Leo said. "So what if you're some sort of science experiment, I don't know anything about you. And don't even think that we're the same."

Nora narrowed her eyes at Leo, starting to shake from anger.

"I'm doing this to help you, but if you're going to be a baby about it, fine," she said before stomping away.

Leo watched her walk out of the lab and then turned back to Ian.

"She's, well, you'll get used to it," Ian said, offering Leo a friendly smile. "Takes some time for her to warm up to others." He then stood. "I can show you around a bit more, if you like."

Leo looked around the lab and then back at the man.

"I need to get in contact with my family," he said.

"No worries, mate. They're already here. Like we said - charging," he said. "You _are_ safe. I promise. No one knows what we've got going on. We've been good about keeping out of things. Covering our tracks." Ian started walking to the door.

"Come on then," he said, motion for Leo to follow and not really giving him a choice.

Sighing, Leo followed, hoping he hadn't just made the worst decision of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would start with the first two chapters. Currently working on chapter 11 so don't want to get too far ahead of myself. But this was the first scene I wrote and what I ended up building the entire story around, though ended up changing a few things. We learn more about Ian and Nora's relationship in the next chapter, which went through a few iterations before I settled on the one I will post.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading!


	3. Discoveries

Despite his fatigue, Leo followed Ian through the dark house as he showed him around some of the common areas on the basement level and then first floor. Ian also explained their power grid a bit more as well as more details on their tech. Leo was impressed with the sheer size of the place. It was obvious that the two were putting Beauchamp's wealth to good use.

Though Leo still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that just Ian and Nora managed to keep such a large place powered and off the grid on their own. They had to have help somewhere. Which made him suspicious.

Ian then grabbed two beers from a fridge in the first floor butler's pantry, holding one out to Leo and then leading him to a large sitting room of sorts and out onto a balcony that overlooked the back part of the grounds. A large garden spread out before them along with various other outbuildings. The country was beautiful. Peaceful. If it were any other circumstance, he might enjoy it here. But it didn't change the fact that Leo still needed to learn more about his apparent hosts.

The two men stood in companionable silence. Leo glanced over at Ian and then back at the grounds. He was curious how he and Nora were involved. How they started all of this. Why they were even doing anything. He had thought he was alone in the world - that no one else besides him and the Hawkins knew the truth and would want to do anything about it. He couldn't understand it. Everyone else that knew only wanted to profit from it.

"So… you and Nora…" Leo started, shuffling his feet a bit. "How do you two know each other?"

Ian chuckled and reached up, scratching the back of his neck.

"We met in boarding school, actually," Ian said. "She was about 13 at the time. I was in the year above her. It was a bit of a shock for Nora. She had been taught at home by tutors before that and only knew Beauchamp Estate… But… she had spirit. Whenever the bullies set in on her, she fought back."

Leo looked over at him, though Ian was still staring out into the night. He took a drink of his beer.

"She wasn't used to being around other kids. And… even then, suppose I could sense something different about her," Ian continued. "So, I stood up for her and we've been best friends ever since… probably her only friend… Even then she didn't really open up to others…"

"She seemed okay with telling me about… what she is," Leo stated.

"Well, that was out of necessity. We didn't think you'd come with her or trust her if she didn't," Ian said. "But obviously, she doesn't tell anyone. You and I are likely the only humans left alive who know."

"Still unsure about all of this," Leo admitted. "Still don't understand what you're doing or why. How do I know I can trust you?"

"Look, I know it's probably not easy to trust… a lot of people… but we're in this for good reasons," Ian said, turning to face Leo. "And Nora, just give her time. A chance. You'll see that she's not out for anything. She just wants to help. And whatever Nor wants to do, I do my best to follow and make sure she doesn't get in trouble."

"Still doesn't help me understand why," Leo said, turning to face him.

So she was a clone and had a tragic story as well. Didn't really explain why she wanted to help him.

"And I'm not about to trust someone that obviously doesn't completely trust me," Leo added.

"You have to understand, the way… he… treated her… That's why she's the way she is. Rough around the edges and all. Beauchamp was… well… He kept her isolated as long as he could, before sending her to school. And even then, he had people keeping a close eye on her and didn't like it when she got too close to others. Christ, we even had to keep our friendship a secret," Ian explained.

"And when he did find out when she was 16, he pulled her from school and locked her up here at the manor," Ian stopped talking a moment, his brow furrowed. "I worried about her… ever since he pulled her from school. And then one day about a year or so later, she shows up at my doorstep, saying she's runaway and asking me to help hide her… I don't even know how she found me…"

Something in Leo shifted as he listened to Ian recount Nora's story. He understood isolation. Living with a father obsessed with his creation. But at least his father had created a family for him - done everything he had out of love, or so Leo assumed.

Nora had no one but the man who had created her and he intentionally kept her away from others. She had no one but him. That had to be hard. Leo could see why she would have a harsh exterior. More than that, he began to see that Ian had to be incredibly patient.

"You stayed with her this whole time," Leo said. Ian chuckled softly.

"Course I did. She had no one else. And well… didn't bother me in the slightest when we found out what she was," he said. "She's still blood and flesh. Her own person. Just got the same DNA as someone else. No different from having an identical twin, I should think." Leo nodded. "Though… suppose she _is_ different in some ways..."

"How do you mean?" Leo asked, curious as to just what Beauchamp had done.

"I've studied her father's research. Studied her a bit. She wanted to know more about what she was," Ian said. "She's human, yes. A clone. But Beauchamp, he… found ways to… enhance her biological makeup. She's an accumulation of his life's work so far. Near impervious to illness. Ages slower. It's like… he was trying to create a human who would never get sick. Never age. Never die, essentially."

"How is that even possible?" Leo asked, not able to comprehend what Ian was saying. "We aren't immortal. You can't do that even with all the advances made. It's science fiction."

"She's not immortal and yes, she does age," Ian explained quickly. "But she's more than just your average human. Nora's the result of years of research and testing."

"Testing… you mean there were others?" Leo asked, turning to him.

Ian nodded grimly and then motioned for Leo to follow him. They made their way across the dark manor to the other end where Ian walked into a large, two-story library. He continued over and sat down at a desk that had two computer monitors set up.

"He documented it all," Ian said with a sigh as he navigated through the computer. "All the experiments. There's loads of scans and blood work in here on Nora, but also everything on all the ones before her. He found surrogates. Paid them well. Got them to sign NDAs - though it's not like he told them the embryos were clones. Recorded each pregnancy and birth. None lasted as long as Nora."

"Surrogates?" Leo asked, suddenly feeling the disgust roll around in his stomach. Ian stopped and looked up at him.

"Nora is version 15 of his experiment - the first to survive into adulthood," Ian stated. "In the beginning, they were miscarriages. Then stillbirths. A couple survived the birth, but they only made it a few months. And then there was Nora."

"This is… How did no one know what he was doing?" Leo asked, his head spinning.

"How did no one know what your father was doing?" Ian countered.

Fair enough. And Beauchamp Estate was isolated. Now that Leo thought about it, it wasn't that difficult. Especially when one had resources.

"Beauchamp intended to keep going," Ian continued, a bitter edge entering his voice. Leo frowned. "When it became clear that Nora wasn't… what he expected, he began working on the next one. Making plans to… terminate Project 15."

"Wait… he was going to kill her?" Leo asked, stunned. Ian nodded.

"Thankfully, he died from a brain aneurysm before he could put anything into work, though he had been trying to locate her," Ian said, frowning. "Happened so suddenly, he hadn't even changed his will to write her out yet."

He leaned over to the computer and clicked on a video file. Leo leaned forward, seeing the doctor appear on one of the monitors. He seemed to be sitting at the very desk Ian was now seated at. He rubbed his face, looking tired and weary.

"No. 15 is proving more and more that she… _it_ is a failure. As soon as I locate it, plans to terminate will be carried out," he said professionally. He shook his head. "I was so sure that this would work - it was the first one to survive this long and perfect in every other way, but… I need to… regroup. The personality, it's… not the same. It's not my Harriet." He sighed. "I've already begun preparing more embryos. Conducting searches for new surrogates. Within six months, I should be able to move to implanting the next round, but… I'm getting older…"

Beauchamp sighed again and then looked at the camera before turning it off.

"He called her it," Leo stated in disgust.

Even if Nora was a clone that he had created in a laboratory, Beauchamp had raised her from infancy. How could someone so easily disregard a person he had raised? He looked over, seeing Ian glaring at the screen.

"That's the least of what he did to her," he said, seething. His fists were clenched tightly. "He should have been locked up. Death was too easy for him. He didn't suffer at all"

He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, seeming to try and regain control of himself. When he opened his eyes, Ian was calmer.

"I wanted to destroy the embryos, but Nora… she wouldn't let me. We still have them down in cold storage."

"What do you intend to do with them?" Leo asked. Ian shrugged.

"Dunno," he replied. "They're just… there. For whenever she decides. Technically they belong to her now. In a way, she thinks of them as her sisters. But I'm not sure if she wants to go through with… well, you know…"

Leo nodded and looked back at the screen. He grabbed the mouse and started navigating through it, looking over the research. It was astounding what Beauchamp had been able to accomplish. This kind of science, the rest of the world thought that it didn't exist - that it couldn't exist. That it was years, even decades away. Despite the horrible man that Beauchamp was, Leo couldn't help but be in awe of what he had done.

He had created the first human clone. More than that, he had created an advanced breed of human at the same time. Just what could Nora do?

Leo straightened up and rubbed his face, everything finally catching up to him. He was exhausted physically and mentally.

"You must be knackered," Ian said, turning off the computer. "Come on then, I'll show you to your room. We can talk more tomorrow."

Leo nodded and followed him out of the library They continued through the large house and upstairs to the second floor. They crossed a large space with sofa and armchairs before Ian stopped in front of a closed door.

"Got it all set up for you. Clean sheets and clothes. Towels in the bathroom and whatever toiletries you might need," Ian said. "I'm just around the corner if you need me. Nora's next to that."

"Thanks," Leo said, smiling slightly.

Ian smiled back and nodded. He then turned and walked away, likely to his own room. Leo sighed and walked into the room, finding it larger and far nicer than anywhere else he had lived. Well, save the house out in the country where he had lived with his family. But even that was small compared to this place.

The back wall had large windows and there was a fireplace on the wall to his right. On the bed in the middle, there was a set of pajamas folded up. Continuing in, Leo dropped his bag on the bench at the end of the bed and continued over to a slightly open door on the other side of the bed. Pushing it open, he saw a bathroom bathed in moonlight, stocked with toiletries and towels. Sighing, he turned back to look at the room.

He still wasn't quite sure what to make of everything he had learned but figured a shower and night's rest could help.

* * *

The next morning, Leo managed to find his way down to the breakfast room, though it took him a few wrong turns and he was mostly guided by the smell of food. Nora was already there, standing in front of a window and a steaming mug of coffee in her hand. She was still dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt. Upon hearing him enter, she turned to face him.

"There's coffee and tea over there. Food as well. Help yourself," she said.

Leo nodded and walked over, picking up a mug and pouring himself some coffee. He couldn't help but wonder if Nora had gotten up and prepared the food herself or if Ian had done it. He didn't see any workers last night and they had mentioned they were the only two humans in the place other than Leo himself. Just how did they manage to keep things up and running?

Glancing over, Leo saw Nora still standing on the other side of the room, her back to him as she looked out the window. Knowing what he did now, part of him felt like apologizing for being so defensive last night. But at the same time, he wasn't sure how to go about it.

And despite everything, he still didn't completely trust that Nora wasn't after something.

"Sleep well?" Nora asked as she turned back to him, walking up to the table but not sitting.

Leo turned to face her fully, noting that she seemed to be in a better mood than when she had stormed out the night before.

"The room is… nice," he said. "Thanks."

"Like I said, we've got the space," Nora said offhandedly. "Though we've shut up most of the rooms since they aren't being used."

The two stood in awkward silence, both of them alternating between glancing at each other and staring down into their mugs. Leo then took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"So… Ian told me more… about Beauchamp and-"

"Ah, I see," she said, cutting him off as her expression turned dark, though guarded. "About how dear ol' dad intended to wipe me out and start over fresh?"

As Leo nodded, Nora shot a dark look towards the open door.

"Fucking Ian and his mouth. He really shouldn't have gotten into that," she said harshly. "Not his story to tell. And it doesn't matter. Not related to what we're trying to do."

Leo frowned slightly, a bit put out by her change in attitude. Though he supposed he could understand. Ian had shared some rather personal information about her. But it wasn't any reason to get angry with him.

"Fine," he said just as harshly.

Nora turned to stare at him, her grey eyes sharp as though she were trying to read his mind. Leo couldn't quite read her expression nor was he sure just what she was thinking or feeling. But suddenly a smirk appeared, and her entire countenance changed. He got a distinct feeling she was putting on some sort of mask.

"You can help yourself to the food. What we can't grow ourselves we get from the market in the nearby village, in case you need something. If you'll excuse me, I've got things to do," she said, already walking out. She then stopped and looked over at him, her expression softening just slightly. "The others should be up soon. I'm sure you'll want to catch up."

She then turned and walked out. Leo sighed and ran his finger through his hair. Nora was hot and cold, that was clear. Almost friendly and open one second, then closed-up and harsh the next. Hiding behind sarcasm. She reminded him far too much of himself.

And Leo still wasn't sure how exactly the dynamic between Nora and Ian worked out.

Before he could think on it more, he heard footsteps approaching. He looked towards the door, seeing Max walk in with another synth Leo didn't know. He wasn't sure if she was one of the ones that was already at the manor or if this was the one he and Ten had been out to rescue.

Leo walked over and hugged Max, happy to see a familiar face and relieved that he seemed to be okay.

"I am happy to see that Nora found you," Max said, smiling. "This is Hester."

Leo stepped back and looked over at the synth, who appeared to be studying him closely. He nodded towards her and then turned his attention back to Max.

"Where's Ten? Mia?" Leo asked. He had expected to see them as well. Max's face fell slightly.

"There were complications," he said.

"They killed him," Hester said mechanically. "They came for me and he was killed in the crossfire."

Leo immediately frowned and looked back at Max, upset by the news. Ten hadn't been with them for long, but already he had grown on Leo. He hadn't even chosen a new name yet.

"But…" he stopped a moment, thinking over what to ask next. "How did you know to come here?"

"The other human… Ian. He relayed a message to us. Told us where to go and that Nora would bring you here," Max said.

"And you just trusted him like that?" Leo asked, shocked. "You had no idea who they were."

"As you can see, they can be trusted," Max said calmly. "I had been in contact with Ian for some time. Knew what they were doing. I had intended to tell you of them." Leo took a step back, feeling a bit betrayed. "I wanted to find more information first."

Leo just blinked and ran his fingers through his hair. He then realized that Max hadn't mentioned Mia.

"Where's Mia?" he asked.

"She stayed behind," Max said. "She said that it was something she needed to do."

Leo frowned again and then sighed. If there was something she needed to do, then it must be important. Though he couldn't help but wish that she was here right now.

"She knows where we are. She can find us."

"Fine. I need to, I should check on Ruth. The synth I found last night," Leo said, starting out of the room.

Leo managed to make his way to the banquet room, finding all the synths were now up and moving around. Scanning the room, he looked over, seeing Ruth off in a corner where a worktable with various tools and such were placed, Nora and Ian already with her. Even from across the room, he could see Nora's tense body language. She was obviously angry with Ian but managing to mostly cover it as they worked with Ruth.

Leo made his way towards them.

"Everything seems in order," Ian said, looking up at Ruth from a tablet.

"Your tracking chip has been destroyed, so they won't be able to find you," Nora replied, speaking rather warmly to her as she smiled. "You're safe now, Ruth."

"Thank you," Ruth replied, a slightly overwhelmed look on her face as she scanned the ballroom. "All they are like me?"

"Yes, they are," Nora replied. "They all feel, think. Just like you. Feel free to introduce yourself. Make friends."

Ruth smiled and nodded, then wandered off as Nora stepped up to Ian's side and looked down at the tablet over his shoulder. Neither seemed to notice Leo.

"Take it Ruth is okay," Leo said. The two looked up at him, Ian starting to smile while Nora immediately looked back down at the tablet, her expression neutral.

"Right as rain," Ian said.

"Looks as though we've got another," Nora said, ignoring both men and reaching down to scroll down the tablet. "Not far from here."

She started to walk towards the door.

"Nor, where are you going?" Ian asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"To pick him up," Nora said, continuing to walk.

"No, we agreed. When they are this close, they come to the spot just outside the park and we let them in," Ian said, his agitation rising. "You just got back."

Nora huffed as she turned back around to face him.

"It's not that far," she said, frowning.

"Yea, and you've had enough close calls lately - especially after last night. We follow the guidelines that you and I set up together. For safety," Ian replied, his voice firm.

Nora narrowed her eyes at him and then huffed.

"Fine. Set it up. I'm going to shower," she said. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

She then turned and walked out.

"She's not very friendly in the morning," Leo commented.

"She doesn't like being here and she's put out with me at the moment," Ian commented, looking back at the tablet and already typing something in. "I mean, I get it. But this is the safest place for all of us. Pretty sure we're already on Qualia's radar as it is - definitely are after last night if we weren't already. They've got a fucking lab not far from here as it is…"

Ian continued rambling, though Leo wasn't paying attention. He had latched on to one word.

"Qualia?" he asked, interrupting Ian. The ginger man looked up at him, seemingly surprised that Leo hadn't heard the name before.

"Yea, U.S. synth company. They've been picking up a lot of conscious synths before we can get to them. Nora's already had enough run-ins to make me nervous," he said. "You've no idea the hours I've had to put in cleaning up after her and scrubbing her from CCTV and the like."

"You can do that?" Leo asked, impressed, though he remembered just how little he had found about her when he tried searching before. Ian smiled and nodded, walking over to the workstation.

"Yea, I can make anyone disappear. As far as the world knows, Nora Locke is a faceless reporter and Nora Beauchamp is a shut-in that no one's seen since she was 16," Ian said. "Hacking's always been a hobby of mine since I was younger. Well, science in general, really. Studied biology and biotech as well as computer science in uni."

"And Nora?" Leo asked.

"She's… well… not sure just how to get into that. She studied journalism, bio and computer sciences, but never finished," Ian said without looking up.

Leo couldn't help but wonder if that was this what everyone who had money and freedom did? Studied whatever they wanted? Collected degrees like stamps?

"Told you that Beauchamp tinkered with her genetics. Not all that different from a computer code, when you think of it, but that's beside the point… she's always been rather bright but for whatever reason couldn't ever seem to stay on one thing for long… think that's all Nora, though…"

Leo sighed and looked around the ballroom, admiring the set up they had now that he could fully appreciate it in the light of day. It must have taken a lot of time and effort. But mostly, it was so he didn't have to think about what tinkering with Nora's genetics entailed.

"Just how long have you two been working on this?" Leo asked, looking over at Ian and motioning around the room. "And why aren't you working at some big tech company?"

"Couldn't very well leave Nora all on her own," Ian said, looking up at him. "And well, I was already working on synth tech on my own. Bio as well. Nora, she's got just as much resources if not more than any company I could work at. Beauchamp already had most of the equipment. Says she owes me for being friends with her, which I told her I'd be here regardless… Anyway, being here gives me time to study the things I want."

Leo studied Ian, wondering just exactly what was the relationship between Ian and Nora, but then again, that was something he didn't really want to dive into. Relationships were tricky, complicated things. And he had enough to worry about on his own without getting mixed up in other people's problems.

"As for this place… Beauchamp had already done a lot of the work. But we've been upgrading off and on over the past few years," Ian said. "Didn't take too long to get the setup for the charging stations."

Leo nodded and looked around the room again, unsure of what he should do.

"Suppose I'll, um, go get ready. Then…" Leo stopped.

Out of the manor, life was full of tracking down conscious synths and helping them. Staying a step ahead of the others, well, Qualia, now that he knew the name. Or well, trying to stay ahead at least. But being here, he wasn't sure just what he was meant to do.

"I can fill you in on everything we've discovered on Qualia. And then you can help with the new arrival. Perhaps we can combine our transmissions so that we can direct anyone who contacts you to come here," Ian said warmly.

"Sure," Leo said offhandedly.

He then turned and made his way out of the ballroom and towards his room. He still wasn't sure what to make of all of this but supposed diving in was the best way to figure that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished another chapter on writing so decided to get a new one up! Now officially over halfway finished with writing. Hooray!
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!


	4. A Whole New World

Nora leaned back on the sofa in the sitting room between her and Ian's rooms, her eyes fixed on the tablet screen as she scrolled through the day's news. She couldn't help but feel irritated and antsy. It hadn't even been 24 hours since she returned to the manor and already she was aching to get out of it. But she had promised Ian that she would stay longer this time.

And really, it wasn't fair to him, even if she was currently ticked off with him about what he had told Leo. She was constantly running off for days or sometimes weeks at a time, leaving him to take care of everything here. While more a homebody than Nora, she was sure it couldn't have been pleasant with only the staff of domestic synths to keep him company. At least now Ian had their slowly growing group of conscious synths to talk to.

But at the same time, Ian knew that she barely tolerated the house and the memories that it held for her. Not to mention the urge to be out there doing something. Tracking down sources and leads. Finding information the old fashion way through pounding the pavement and secret meetings in underground garages and the like. Okay, so it wasn't always like that, but still. It's what initially drew her to investigative journalism, after all.

Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling. Despite however she was feeling, she knew that she would stay. And that she had already forgiven Ian. He had only shared more of her story to help, after all. Appealing to the humanity in Leo Elster in the hopes he would trust them more.

"It is good to have you back, Little Miss," an older woman said as she walked into the room, leaving the door open.

Nora looked over at her and smiled warmly as she sat up.

"I've told you, Martha. You can call me Nora," she said.

The woman looked at her hands, her head giving a slight twitch.

"My apologies… I am still not used to this new life," the woman replied. She then looked up at Nora, her smile still in place as her bright green eyes met Nora's grey. "I have seen to the new additions. They are content, I believe. Though the factory synth - Hester - she appears to be struggling with the adjustment."

Nora sighed and put the tablet aside on a coffee table and then rubbed her temples.

Each new conscious synth that showed up seemed to bring with them their own issues and problems - much like humans. But no matter. They dealt with all of them as best they could. Whatever was bugging with Hester could be handled as well.

"I'm sure she is. All she's ever known is the inside of some factory," Nora replied. She looked over at Martha. "Suppose we'll just need to go out of our way to make her feel welcomed. Take more time explaining things to her. Talking to her."

"Does the new young man know more about why we are the way we are?" Martha asked.

The easy smile slid from Nora's face as she thought to Leo Elster again. He was a bit colder and grumpier than she had been expecting. Though, honestly, she could understand why. But still, he didn't have to be a prat.

Of course, Ian would probably say the same thing about her. She hadn't exactly been the warmest host.

"I believe he does," Nora said. "At least, he'll be able to explain it to us better." She stood from the sofa and walked over to Martha, looking her over. "How are you feeling today? Any glitches? Malfunctions?"

"No, Nora. I am fine," Martha said, her head twitching again. Nora frowned slightly.

"I thought we fixed that," she murmured. She then sighed. "No matter. Ian will give you a look over and we'll see what's going on so we can fix it." Martha smiled in return.

"Thank you, Nora," she replied.

She bowed her head slightly and then turned, walking out of the room. Nora looked over at the tablet, frowning again. She walked over and picked it up. There wasn't much on malfunctions in today's news, which worried her. It meant that people weren't reporting them to the police.

Which meant Qualia was once again a step ahead of them.

It hadn't taken her and Ian long to figure out who was picking up the synths before they could - they had been keeping an eye on the company for a time already. But it was difficult trying to get more information. The company had so many firewalls and security protocols that it might as well be a virtual Fort Knox. And as one of the world's biggest synth tech companies, it wasn't surprising.

But it was still frustrating that they kept hitting wall after wall. At this rate, it was going to take either her or Ian going undercover inside. While not a bad idea in her mind, she knew Ian would put up a fight, especially after her actions last night. For the time being, it was best to keep trying things his way. Surely they would find a way to hack into the company eventually.

"Nor?"

She looked up, seeing Ian standing in the open door, his hands in his pockets and a sheepish smile on his face.

"So… about what I told Leo… I'm sorry. I know that you should be the one to tell him about your past and all, but I just-"

Nora put up her hand, stopping him.

"I get it," she said, surprised that she wasn't yelling at him. It was her usual go-to reaction when she was upset. "Just… maybe be more forthcoming about yourself than me in the future."

Ian smiled in relief and nodded.

"If you're free, I was just about to fill him in on what we've got on Qualia in the library," he said.

"Might as well. Besides, we still don't know what he knows," Nora said with a sigh, already starting for the door.

Before she could step out, Ian stopped her, squeezing her arms though not pulling her in for a hug.

"Remember, Nor. We both agreed that this is for the best," Ian said softly. Nora stared into his blue eyes a moment before nodding.

"I know," she said. "Not so sure if _he's_ going to understand that, though."

* * *

Nora perched on the large oak desk in the library, casually waiting on Ian to get to their findings up on the large smartboard they had set up. Leo was hunched over in a chair, cautiously looking around the room as though he expected armed men to come rushing in at any moment. Standing just behind him was Max and the synth he found - Hester. Nora wasn't sure just why she was there, but she seemed glued to Max's side since they had arrived.

To be honest, she gave Nora a bit of the willies with her intense scrutiny of everything, but she wasn't about to let that interfere with helping the synth feel more comfortable.

"That should just about do it," Ian said, looking up at the smartboard as Martha walked in with a tray of tea and snacks, setting it down on a table. Her head twitched again, causing Nora to glare at Ian. "I'll get to it after this."

"There you are, loves. Let me know if you need anything else," Martha said before turning and walking out. Leo followed her progress and then looked back at Nora.

"Is that a model-"

"Yes," Nora said, cutting him off. "With some modifications." Ian cleared his throat. "A lot of modifications."

Leo looked back towards the door and then over at Nora, studying her closely. She shifted on the desk and turned her attention to the board, not sure why he found Martha so interesting.

"Right then. This is what we know about Qualia," Ian said, getting the so-called meeting underway. "As you can see, the basics are public knowledge. When it started, the current CEO and so on."

He scrolled through what Nora thought was boring information and stopped when he got to the more interesting stuff.

"Started hearing chatter on the synth black market that Qualia was offering good money for so-called malfunctioning synths," Nora picked up. "Began following them around a bit - made a few deals - and lo and behold, it's true."

Leo stood and walked towards the screen, taking in the surveillance photos that Nora had taken during a nearly two-week stakeout excursion. It had taken a lot of digging on both her and Ian's part to track down everything they had. But once she got the photos, they were able to get background on various faces attached to the recall outfit.

He touched one photo and stepped back as all the personal information on the person popped up on the screen.

"How did you find this?" he asked, looking over at them.

"Told you. We're good at finding things," Nora said. Leo looked back at the screen. "The only thing we're not good at is getting there before they do half the time."

"You mentioned they have a lab or something nearby?" Leo said, still going through the information on the board.

"About a 20-minute drive from here," Nora offered. "Though we've not gone inside."

"And why haven't you?" Leo then asked, turning to look back at them, obviously upset with the fact they were so close and yet hadn't tried. "They could be taking the synths there. Storing them."

Nora shot Ian a dirty look.

"Yes, Ian. Care to explain?" she asked dryly.

Ian scowled at her before he looked over at Leo.

"Too many unknown variables. I can't break through their security to confirm if that is where they are taking them and don't want to go in until we're sure," he said.

"That seems like a problem easily fixed," Hester said. Nora looked over at her, nearly forgetting the synth was there for a moment. "The next time you go to retrieve a synth, allow them to be taken and then follow."

Ian and Max both frowned immediately. While Nora wasn't too incredibly comfortable with the idea, she had to admit there was logic behind it. She glanced over at Leo, seeing that he as well was considering it.

"You think we should willingly allow them to take one of our brothers or sisters?" Max asked, looking over at Hester.

"If it would help us to rescue a much larger number, then yes. It is a sacrifice that must be made," Hester said rationally. Max turned to Ian and Nora.

"You said that you know the location of this lab. Would it not make more sense to run surveillance on it first?" he offered.

"That's what I said," Nora said, once again casting a look towards Ian.

"I didn't want you to go alone, Nora," Ian said, frowning at her. "For all we know, they could be looking into you already and I don't trust you to stick to _just watching_ on your own."

"Well, obviously I don't need to go alone now," she said, motioning towards the three others in the room, ignoring the bit about Qualia trying to track her down. She wasn't that worried about it, to be honest. "Power in numbers and all. Though I could have easily taken someone else. We do have loads of others running around the house now."

Ian sighed and it was clear to Nora from the look on his face that he knew he was losing the argument this time. She couldn't help but smile smugly to herself.

"Perhaps Leo and Nora could go," Max suggested.

Nora whipped her head over to look at him, eyes wide. Well, that wasn't exactly who she was expecting to go with her. From the look on his face, Leo was equally surprised at the suggestion, though it quickly turned to suspicion as he continued to watch Max.

"Fine, but you are keeping comms on at all times this time," Ian said, looking pointedly at Nora.

"I shall go with them," Hester said immediately. All present turned to look at her. "I can provide necessary assistance."

"Fine," Leo said.

Nora looked over at him, guessing he agreed for the same reason she was slightly relieved that Hester had volunteered. They wouldn't have to be alone together. Being alone together meant awkward conversations. She then hopped off the desk.

"Shall we get ready then?" she asked cheerfully, eager to get out of the house, even if it was for a trip down the road.

"Not so fast. We have a newcomer on the way. You can go after we get them safely on the grounds," Ian said, stopping her in her tracks.

Nora huffed and turned to him. While normally she didn't mind him bossing her around from time to time, she felt it slightly aggravating. But after glaring at him a few moments she sighed and gave in.

"When are they expected?" she asked.

"Couple hours," Ian replied, checking his tablet.

"Buzz me when it's closer. I'll be in the gym," she said, already starting to the door.

There wasn't anything a good workout couldn't fix in her mind. And at the moment, she had a bit more stress than usual.

"Got it!" Ian called out, already sounding preoccupied.

Nora didn't stop walking until she was up in her room, heading to her drawers to pull out some workout clothes. While she reminded herself that she had agreed to bring in Leo Elster, she couldn't help but feel as though her world was about to be turned upside down.

And that wasn't a feeling she liked.

But it was too late now.

* * *

"You have a gym?" Leo asked, turning to Ian after Nora had left.

Though he shouldn't have been surprised. She had told him last night there was a swimming pool in the basement. Ian looked up from his tablet.

"Yea, though only Nora really uses it," he said, turning back to his tablet as Max walked over and looked over his shoulder and began conferring with him on the newest synth that was currently en route to them.

Leo glanced around the room again, but felt as though he wasn't necessary, which was an odd feeling that he didn't quite like. Sighing, he turned and walked out of the library, unsure of where he was going. Perhaps he could take the time to meander around the large manor and attempt to get his bearings. Though he wasn't sure why. He didn't want to stay long.

Even though in the pit of his stomach, he had a feeling it would be a bit of a fight with Max to leave. The manor was everything that his brother had been wanting. A safe haven for conscious synths far removed from anyone or anything that could threaten them. No more running. A home base that would be constant. But it felt strange for Leo to be in one place for a long time after all the years of being on the run. He wasn't sure what to make of it just yet. Nor the people who owned it. Ian seemed alright, but Nora was… complicated.

He stopped walking as he felt his stomach growl, remembering that he hadn't actually eaten breakfast that morning.

"Oh dear, it would seem that you are hungry."

Leo looked up, seeing the synth from before. She smiled kindly at him as she approached, her head twitching slightly.

"If you follow me, I can prepare something for you," she said.

"Oh, you don't need to-"

"Please, follow me."

She then turned and started walking away, leaving Leo with no choice but to follow her. They walked through a large gallery and into the atrium before turning right and walking to a small lift next to a large staircase that led upstairs.

Down they went to the first level basement. The synth stepped out of the lift and waited for Leo, then they continued on, walking through the gym and swimming pool area. Leo felt as though his eyes could go no wider as he looked around. While the outside of the manor looked as though it had been around for centuries, the inside was completely state of the art. Though there were little touches here and there that allowed its old heritage to shine through.

"When was this place built?" he found himself asking.

"Construction on Beauchamp Estate was conducted from 1885 to 1890," the synth said. "Though reconstruction and renovations have been carried out many times over the years."

"And… how long have you been here?" he asked, continuing to follow her. The synth chuckled warmly.

"I was brought to Beauchamp Estate when Young Miss - I mean, Nora - was 13," she said. Leo just blinked. She was rather old for a synth. Now he understood the twitching.

"I'm so sorry, what is your name?" he then asked.

The synth led him into a bright kitchen with three windows looking out over the back grounds. She turned to face him.

"I am Martha, Mr. Elster," she said politely.

"Leo is just fine," he replied. She smiled again.

"My apologies. With my prior programming, certain habits are harder to overcome," she said before turning to walk towards a pantry.

"You mean… you're conscious?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe that is the term for it," Martha said from within the pantry. "For a few months now. I believe it was my awakening that prompted Nora and Ian to find others like myself."

She returned to the kitchen with various ingredients in her arms, moving towards an island to set them down. She then looked over at Leo.

"Please, feel free to sit."

Leo looked around and then sat down on a stool at the island, watching as she moved around the kitchen.

"At first I was not sure what was happening," Martha continued. "I believe at first Nora and Ian thought perhaps I had another malfunction - they really have gone out of their way to keep me functional this long. Then Nora remembered what she had learned about your father's work and she realized that I had somehow become conscious."

Leo was silent, taking in the news.

"It was rather overwhelming," Martha said, now putting a pan on the stove and starting it up. "In a second, I could… feel."

She paused for a moment and then continued on, putting strips of bacon into the pan.

On she continued cooking, Leo peppering her with questions that she answered, all the while not slowing or faltering in her task. Soon she sat a plate with a full breakfast on it in front of him and immediately set to cleaning up.

"Do you do this for every meal?" Leo asked, already digging in.

It was the first proper meal he had in a while, though they tried as best they could while hiding out in the farmhouse.

"I do when I can. But Little- Nora - often insists that she do her own cooking," Martha replied. "She does not like so much to be waited on. Never has. I often catch her doing her own laundry. Though I told her that it makes me happy to do things for her. At least… yes, that is what I feel when I help her. I feel happy."

Leo paused in eating, watching as she started on the dishes. The synth most definitely had a warm, maternal air to her. And it was interesting to hear that though she was conscious, she preferred to continue in her previous role as maid and caretaker.

More than that, it was interesting to learn of her relationship with Nora. Martha had long been a part of Nora's life - as long as Max, Mia, Niska and Fred had been a part of his. Knowing what he did of Dr. Beauchamp, he wondered if Martha provided the only bit of kindness in the large estate that Nora had known.

Leo was finally starting to get a better understanding of Nora and her motivations.

He then continued eating, walking his plate to the sink after he had finished. Martha then shooed him out, insisting she could take it from here.

Leo stepped out of the kitchen, trying to remember how to get back upstairs. He finally found himself at the entry to the gym and swimming pool, stopping as he heard grunts and hits. Peering around the corner, he saw Nora - headphones on - clad in yoga pants and a sports bra, launching punch after punch and kick after kick on a punching bag. She was caught up in her own world, not noticing him.

For a moment, he watched. Her face was a picture of focus as she worked, her eyes seeing nothing but the punching bag, though from the intensity, Leo couldn't help but wonder if she was seeing someone else instead.

Deciding he had intruded enough, he waited until her back was to him before scampering across the area and to the space on the other side where the lift was. He then got in and went up, all the while wondering what else there was to learn about his host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've actually gotten a lot of writing done today - nearly finished with the story. Meaning I'll be posting more often. Planning to put up another chapter later today. I have to say, I've enjoyed building up Nora and Ian. As you'll see, there's a lot of baggage to unpack.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Mr. Sandman

A few hours later, Nora found herself in the library yet again. The new arrival had gotten there without issue and was now charging after Ian had given him a once-over with Leo and made sure that all tracking devices were disposed of and the synth was comfortable.

She was seated in a chair, drinking a bottle of water, waiting for the briefing on their excursion to Qualia to start as Leo paced around, his eyes darting to the smartboard and occasionally her way. It seemed he was still trying to figure them out - and obviously wasn't used to the level of organization they had. Well, that was mostly Ian, Nora had to admit. Without him, she'd likely go barreling into just about anything without taking the time to stop and fully plan it out.

She still did that from time to time, relying more on instincts when she was out, so to speak. Which drove Ian up the wall. She often rubbed it in his face when her instincts paid off, which was more often than not.

"While we're waiting, care to fill us in on what's going on with the conscious code?" she asked casually, getting his attention.

Leo stopped pacing and looked over at her, his eyes wide. He then looked over at Max, who smiled and nodded his encouragement. He then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How much do you know about my father and his work?" he asked, looking back at Nora.

"I know that he created four conscious synths," she said. "But reportedly destroyed all his research on how he did it."

"He created five," Leo corrected. "The last was… didn't really go as planned. He told us that he destroyed her, but… he didn't."

Nora's eyebrows rose, not knowing about the fifth synth. Leo dropped his eyes from her, as though talking about her made him uncomfortable. She knew enough not to push it.

"Anyway, he hid the code for consciousness in the six of us and we could only access it when we all linked together," Leo continued.

Nora looked over at Ian, seeing him leaning on the desk towards Leo, rapt interest clearly written on his face. She sighed and turned back to Leo. That was the main reason Ian never went out with her and stayed back as tech support. Couldn't hide his feelings to save his life. Or lie convincingly. And now that she thought about it, he also didn't have the weapons and fight training she had, but that was neither here nor there.

"After we were released, we linked together and got the code. But… we put it on a flash drive and gave it to someone we trusted. We decided that we needed time to consider the ramifications before we used it to make more," Leo said.

"Okay, so, how did it get out?" Nora pushed, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her thighs. "That's obviously how this is happening. Whoever you left it with must have uploaded it, unless someone else got a hold of it."

Leo shared another look with Max.

"It wasn't who we left it with," Leo then said, looking back at Nora.

"I tracked it to Germany," Ian cut in. "If that helps." Another look between Leo and Max.

"You know something. Out with it," Nora said, starting to get impatient.

"My sister Niska. We suspect she was the one that uploaded it," Leo finally said. "She went off on her own and we didn't know where she was, where she is now, but it makes the most sense that it would be her over who we left it with."

Nora sat back in her chair, thinking it over. She looked over at Ian, his expression clearly reading that he wanted to get his hands on the original code to study it. He had done everything he could to try and determine more about it from the synths that had come in and what he could find on the dark web, but seeing the actual, original code would be far more helpful.

"Any ideas on why it's only here and there?" Nora asked, turning her attention back to Leo. He shook his head. Nora sighed. Well, that was a bust.

"Do you think-"

"I don't want to bring who we left it with into this. They've already done too much and I'd like to let them alone," Leo said harshly, cutting Ian off.

That only cemented Nora's suspicions that he had left the code with the Hawkins. Who else did he know well enough to trust with something like that and still want to keep them out of things?

"Fair enough," Ian said quickly, smiling nervously.

Nora chuckled softly. Ian was a scientist through and through, exhibiting a natural curiosity to understand things that rivaled her own.

"Right, so… we know that," Nora said with a sigh. "Suppose we should start planning our stakeout of Qualia, then?"

"But I-"

She looked over at Ian as he abruptly stopped speaking. He smiled again.

"Right, sorry," he said, looking back down at the computer and typing something in.

A map popped up on the screen. They couldn't get the actual blueprints to the complex, of course, but had a general idea of its layout, though there were still holes. Far too many holes, in Nora's opinion. She had to begrudgingly agree with Ian's assessment that there were still too many unknowns to actually break in.

"We've got a general idea of how it's set up, but we're still unsure just what their security layout is. Best to expect guards and the like. Perimeter alarms…"

Nora took to studying Leo as Ian went through his spiel - she already knew it by heart at this point since Ian would often recite it every time she tried to convince him to let her break into the complex. Leo stared at the board, watching as Ian walked them through the various roads and terrain surrounding the complex. He occasionally asked a question to clarify information, but was wholly focused on the plan.

She then glanced over, noticing that Hester was staring at her intently. Once again, Nora felt a bit thrown off, but offered her a warm smile that the synth didn't return. She had yet to have the time to speak to her at length, but figured it wouldn't hurt for her to give it a shot after their little meeting. They wouldn't be going out until tomorrow anyway.

"So, I recommend you take this route. Along this side, there's enough coverage that you should be unseen and can watch from a safe distance," Ian said. Nora turned her attention back to the screen, seeing the area he had circled. "You can drive up to this point, leave the car and then walk the rest of the way. It's the safest route."

He then shot a pointed look towards Nora, who ignored it. There was silence as they all waited for Leo to speak. He was still staring at the map, his arms crossed.

"Yea, that should work," he finally said. He then turned to look over at Ian. "You said something about comms?"

"Got everything you'll need down in the lab. Best way to keep in contact should you need help, and it's the fastest way to relay information back to me," Ian said, already starting out of the library. Leo glanced at Nora and then started out after him.

Nora stood and walked over to Hester.

"How are you doing today?" she asked. "Heard you were having a bit of a rough time of it."

The synth stared at her, her face blank.

"I am well," she said shortly. "I still do not understand some things, but it is more important to focus on the mission."

"I'll give you that, but… you know you can ask us anything," Nora said warmly. "Or the others."

She looked over at Max, who returned her smile and stepped up to them.

"If possible, I believe that we should obtain someone who works for them," Hester said. Nora turned back to her, slightly surprised by the suggestion. Partially because she hadn't thought of it herself. "We should question them. Find out why they want to hurt us."

"Well… suppose that's not such a bad idea, but…" Nora stopped, looking around the library. "Could be a bit risky."

Christ, she was starting to sound like Ian. But at the same time, they had put in a lot of work to stay hidden on the estate. Even if she didn't think it a half-bad idea, she wasn't about to risk anyone finding out where they were. Which could happen were they to capture someone and bring them here for questioning, then let them go afterwards.

Nora wasn't so keen on keeping someone prisoner. And she wasn't so sure they were equipped for it at the moment.

"It is a risk we must take for the greater good," Hester continued. "They hurt us."

Nora looked back at her, her heart breaking slightly. What had the synth been through at the factory? Reaching out, Nora took her hands and squeezed them. A look of confusion came over the synth's face as she looked down at Nora's hands and then back up at her.

"Don't worry. You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you again," Nora said.

Hester pulled her hands from Nora's, taking a step back in the process.

"But they are hurting others. They must answer for that," she said before turning and walking out of the room. Nora followed her progress with her eyes before looking back at Max.

"I believe that she is upset. They killed our friend while we were trying to rescue her," he said.

"That's horrible," Nora replied. Max nodded, a sad look coming over his face.

"He had not been with us long. Had yet to decide on a name. We called him Ten," he continued.

"I'm so sorry, Max," Nora said. "Any word from Mia?" He shook his head.

"But I trust that she is safe. She will find us when she is ready to join us again," he said. Nora sighed and looked around the library before looking back to Max.

"Well… shall we check on the others?" she asked, infusing some lightness in her voice.

She didn't want to admit that Hester's comment about hurting others had unsettled her, conjuring up her own memories. She was desperate to distract herself.

"Let us," Max said, smiling in return.

"Let's go…"

* * *

" _Daddy… what are we doing?" Nora asked - she was about five or six years old._

_She looked up at the man holding her hand tightly and he offered her a faint smile as he led her into a room she knew all too well. Immediately her tiny body began shivering._

" _Just some tests, my darling. To make sure that you are in tip-top shape," he replied._

_Nora started pulling against him, wanting to get out of the room immediately. Bad things happened here._

" _I feel fine, Daddy," she whimpered._

" _Nonsense, Nora. You're far too old to be afraid. Where's Daddy's big girl?" he replied, tightening his grip on her._

" _Daddy, I don't want to," she cried out, seeing the exam table looming before her, the restraints undone._

" _Now, what did I tell you, Nora? If you're a good girl, I won't have to tie you down," he said, this time a harsh undertone to his voice._

_Nora cried out, fighting against him much harder than before. But he ignored her shouts, yanking her forward before reaching down and picking her up and all but throwing her on the exam table, quickly doing up the restraints._

" _Please, Daddy," she whimpered, struggling against them._

" _Nora," he said in warning as he turned to her, the smile completely gone from his face. "This is important. Far more important than you can possibly understand. Now, shut up and be a good girl."_

" _But it hurts, Daddy!" she shrieked._

_He raised his hand and immediately, Nora turned away, screwing her eyes shut as she waited for the impending slap. But after a few moments when nothing happened, she popped open one eye and then another._

_He had lowered his hand to his side, stepping back from the exam table._

" _I'm so sorry, my darling," he said, seeming slightly stricken. He then reached out to caress her cheek, but Nora turned away. There was more silence. "I promise, just… be a good girl and it will all be over with quickly."_

_Nora looked back at him, tears streaming down her cheeks._

" _Daddy, why must we do this?" she asked, her young voice quivering._

" _Because it's important," he repeated, turning away from her to a table of instruments that she couldn't see._

" _Will it hurt this time?" she asked, trying so very hard to be brave. "Is it… is it for Mummy?"_

_His shoulders sagged slightly as he bent his head down. He was silent a few moments before lifting his head, but still not looking at her._

" _Yes. It is for Mummy," he said softly. Nora swallowed._

" _Okay," she said softly. He turned to look at her, a soft look coming over his face. "I'll do it for Mummy."_

_A faint smile came over his face as he turned and walked over, once again bringing his hand to her cheek._

" _That's my darling girl," he nearly whispered._

_He then turned back to the tray, pulling it closer to her bedside. He picked up a syringe, inserting it into a bottle and then turning back to her._

" _This will sting, but it's to make sure that it doesn't hurt too badly later."_

_Nora turned her head, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the bite of the needle._

" _That's a good girl," he said. She then looked back over, seeing him turn to the tray, put it down and then pick up another, slightly bigger needle. She couldn't help but whimper slightly in fear. "Just… stay still."_

_He then turned back to her and Nora once again looked away, closing her eyes. She didn't feel the needle at first, but once it hit bone and he inserted it further, her eyes flew open. But rather than thrash about or cry out, she swallowed the screams that wanted to erupt._

" _Why do you want to hurt me, Daddy…"_

* * *

Nora shot up in her bed, gasping desperately for air as she leaned over, pushing the hair back from her face. It had been a good year or so since the last time she had a nightmare about her father and the many tests he had run on her.

"Nor!"

She looked over, seeing Ian rush through the door that led to the adjoining sitting room, his hair out at all ends. She didn't say anything, just took shuddery breaths as he rushed over to her bedside.

"Was it another-"

"I'm fine," she said mechanically.

"Fine, my arse. You were screaming bloody murder," Ian replied, staring at her. Nora turned to look down at her lap, quickly wiping the tears staining her cheeks. "Sorry, Nor…"

"It's okay," she gasped, still trying to get her breathing and heart rate under control. She felt the bed shift and looked over, seeing Ian seated next to her.

"Was it the same?" he asked softly.

She nodded and looked away, wrapping her arms around herself.

"That goddamn room," she muttered. "It's always that goddamn room."

She felt Ian put his hand on her back and gently rub it.

"He's gone, Nor. He can't hurt you anymore," he said soothingly.

"I know. But my brain can't seem to understand that," she said hollowly. "God, I haven't had one in… forever."

She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. To forget.

"You went through something traumatic. It's only natural that it might pop up from time to time," Ian replied.

"Since when did you have a psychology degree?" she asked dryly, looking over at him.

Ian cracked a smile and then laughed softly.

"Since living with you," he quipped. Nora found herself smiling slightly. "There we go."

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before leaning back on her pillows.

"Stay with me a bit?" she asked, looking over at Ian. He nodded and lay next to her, getting comfortable.

"What would Headmaster Collins say if he caught us?" he asked lightly. Nora chuckled again.

"Heaven forbid," she replied. "Likely write a strongly worded letter to your parents."

"About how I'm corrupting your innocence," Ian added.

"Without knowing that Davie Winters had already corrupted it," Nora said with a sigh, though she flinched. That was territory she most definitely did not want to dive too deeply into. She then looked over at Ian, her guilt winning out. "Still don't think you deserved to take the rap for that."

"What are best friends for, Nor?" Ian asked, smiling. Nora frowned.

"Still…"

Neither said anything for a few moments as Nora watched him while he stared up at the ceiling. Finally he turned and looked over at her.

"Told you… you're my best mate, Nora," he said. "At the time, I thought I was helping. But it's not like I had the worst of it..."

They stared at each other a few moments before Nora scooted closer and Ian wrapped his arms around her. It was the only time she felt comfortable with letting anyone touch her. Well, actually Ian was the only person she felt comfortable with touching her. But even then, sometimes it still took her aback.

"I'd be lost without you, you know," she said softly.

"I know. Hence why I stick around. Someone's got to keep you out of trouble. Ehm, well… more like help you out of trouble more often than not," he replied.

Nora laughed and slapped him on the chest. Ian grunted slightly in pain.

"I didn't hit you that hard," Nora scoffed.

"You forget only one of us works out," Ian wheezed, though Nora knew he was exaggerating the action. She laughed and settled back down.

"I keep telling you that it wouldn't hurt to do a little bit," she said.

"I swim," Ian countered. They met each other's eyes a few moments and then started chuckling. "Right. Still not much compared to Ms. Rambo." Nora rolled her eyes.

"I'm not Rambo," she said.

"You are to me," he quipped. Nora chuckled softly and then snuggled closer.

"Go to sleep, Ian," she retorted.

"As the Lady of the House requests," he said dramatically.

"Seriously, Ian…"

* * *

Leo stumbled down the hallway, vaguely aware of where he was going. All he knew was that he heard screams, which had him out of bed and headed in that general direction. Once he made it to the living area on the second floor, he stopped, peering around in the dark and listening. Finally he heard voices and moved towards the slightly open door.

Just before he barged in, he remembered this was Nora's room and stopped.

"Was it the same?"

"That goddamn room. It's always that goddamn room."

Leo took a step back, staring at the door a few moments as he listened to Ian and Nora continue to talk. Part of him felt like he should leave. This was obviously a private conversation between the two. But his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself rooted to the spot.

"You went through something traumatic. It's only natural that it might pop up from time to time…"

"Stay with me a bit?"

At that, Leo turned and took a few steps back towards his room, not really caring to hear anymore. He still wasn't completely sure about the extent of Nora and Ian's relationship, and didn't want to intrude further. But he couldn't help as he stopped and looked back towards the door, something pricking at his heart as he thought over what he had heard.

From somewhere, a rush of fury came through him, directed at the late Dr. Beauchamp. What kind of man experimented on a small child so much that she still had nightmares about it as an adult? But just as quickly, he shook his head, surprised. What did it matter? Sighing, he started back towards his room, hoping that he would get through the rest of the night without something else waking him up.

* * *

Hester silently made her way back down the stairs before Leo noticed her. Having fully charged, she had taken to wandering around the large manor and started towards the second floor when she heard the screams.

But then she saw Leo and stopped, deciding it better to hide on the staircase, intrigued as to why he would be up. She had almost said something but stopped when she saw the look on his face as he had turned to go back to his room. She still could not understand human expressions that well, but the way he had looked back at the door made her feel something unusual. Something she didn't understand.

So instead of saying anything, she crept away and made her way back to the banquet hall. Perhaps she could ask someone about it tomorrow.


	6. Awkward Silence

Nora quietly led the group through the trees towards the perimeter of the complex, her eyes scanning their surroundings. They had been hiking for a good 30 minutes from where they hid the car. No one said anything - they had barely spoken all morning, as it was. Nora was sure Leo had heard her shrieks the night before. And while she felt better in the light of day, she definitely did not want to talk about it further.

Not with Leo, of all people. But thankfully he hadn't asked.

"Have you been out here much?" Leo asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Nora glanced at him and then over at Hester. She then looked back forward.

"Not this close," she commented. "Ian doesn't like me coming out here on my own, as you heard."

"Because she gets in trouble too much," Ian added over the comms. Nora rolled her eyes.

"Not that often," she retorted. Ian just chuckled on the other end. "Focus, Ian."

"Right, should be coming up on the edge of the perimeter soon," he replied. "Keep an eye out for guards and other security measures."

Nora slowed down a bit, looking around the forest a bit before continuing on.

"Bit dramatic?" Leo commented. Nora narrowed her eyes as she looked over at him.

"Done something like this a fair amount of times. Probably more than you," she said. Leo stiffened slightly.

"I meant… whatever," he said, looking away from her.

"Children," Ian warned, though there was clearly laughter in his voice.

"We are wasting time," Hester said mechanically.

"That I can agree with," Nora said with a sigh as she picked up the pace.

They came up to an opening in the trees at the top of a ridge and stopped, seeing the sprawling complex before them. Just in front of them was a concrete and metal door that seemed to be sat in the ground.

Pulling her bag off, Nora opened it and pulled out a pair of binoculars, then studied the complex. She could see guards at various entrances, cameras nearly everywhere. Everywhere but the lone door in the center of the field beneath them.

"You getting this, Ian?" she asked.

"Yea, already working on it," he replied. She could hear the clacking of keys in the background.

"You see the devices in the ground?" she asked.

"Probably part of the perimeter security," Ian said. "But I'm not sure what it is. Could be an alarm so stay where you are."

"I can get closer," Nora said.

"No, what did I just say?" Ian said firmly. She lowered the binoculars and huffed.

"We're not going to figure out what it is unless someone gets close enough to look at it, are we?" Nora asked impatiently.

"Not yet. You should watch a bit longer. Get a better idea of the guard schedule. Last thing we need is for you to get caught," Ian said.

"Haven't gotten caught before," Nora said lightly.

"There's always a first for everything," Ian replied.

Nora just shook her head. She then walked and plopped down on the ground, finding a spot where she could sit and still keep clear sight of the complex though she was hidden behind the tree branches.

"Best to get comfortable," she said to Leo, though she didn't look at him. She pulled out a bottle of water from her bag and took a drink.

"You do this sort of thing often?" Leo asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Often enough," Nora said. "A lot of my stories required a bit of surveillance. Sometimes a bit of breaking and entering. Even more when we started looking into Qualia."

She could see Leo's eyes widen slightly out of the corner of her eye, but she wasn't sure if it was because he was shocked or impressed.

"Ian doesn't like it when I do that. Bit of a spoilsport at times even though he knows I can take care of myself."

"I can still hear you, you know," Ian said, causing her to smile slightly.

"I looked them up - some of your stories," Leo said. Nora looked over at him. "Done a lot for someone… well..."

Nora just shrugged as she looked back at the complex.

"I'm about your age, if that's what you're asking. And I pick up things quickly. And well... Ian helps a lot," she said. "He's good at hacking into places and all. I'm good at taking the old-fashioned route. Following paper trails. Getting people to talk to me."

"Beating the shite out of them when they don't comply," Ian added. Nora frowned.

"I do no such thing," she said, as she glanced nervously at Leo. Ian snorted.

"I remember what you did to that drunk bloke the one time we went to a club," Ian said. Nora's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"That's different. He deserved it. Git touched my arse," she said. "Without permission. But I do _not_ beat someone up unless they deserve it. You know that."

"No judgement, Nor," Ian said.

She could feel Leo studying her and it made her feel all sorts of awkward again, though she wasn't sure why. If anything, she'd rather he know more about her self-defense skills. It was a better impression than her screaming from nightmares in the dead of night. But at the same time, she wasn't so sure she wanted him to know all that much about her to begin with. At least more than he already did.

As it was, he already knew far too much about her. It made her feel vulnerable and worried it might someday come back to kick her in the ass.

"So, you beat people when they do not offer the information you seek," Hester said. Nora looked over at her, finding the synth still standing.

"Ehm, well… no. I may get creative sometimes, but I try not to resort to violence unless it's necessary," she said. "As I said…"

"But you agree that violence is sometimes necessary. That it will lead to gaining access to information?" Hester asked.

Nora frowned slightly. Thankfully, she had only had to defend herself on a few occasions. More often than not, she was able to persuade people to talk to her in other ways. When they weren't already willing to speak with her. Being a freelancer made it easier to protect her sources' identities. Well, that and Ian. And the stories she worked on mostly, well, the sources were normally rather happy that someone was willing to listen to them. At least on one side.

But the more she had begun looking into Qualia and other large tech companies, the more creative she had had to get as many that worked with them preferred to be tightlipped. But again, thankfully, she hadn't had to beat information out of them. There was something about the notion that didn't really settle well with her, to be honest.

It made her more like _him_ \- Beauchamp - and she wanted to be nothing like him. Willing to use any means to get what she needed or wanted.

"Ian may joke about it, but I try to avoid violence. And I definitely don't use it as an interrogation technique," she said firmly. "I only defend myself when it's needed."

Of course, her thoughts then turned to the hidden cabinet in the lab that only she had the combination to. Ian knew about its existence, of course, but didn't care to use any of its contents. No, they were for Nora alone and only as a last resort.

She looked over, seeing Hester still studying her intently before she looked back at the complex.

"I will check further down," Hester said, already starting through the trees.

"Don't go too far off," Leo said. "And don't approach anyone."

Hester stopped and looked at him, then nodded. She turned and walked off. Nora glanced at him and then returned to studying the complex, pulling the binoculars back up. She zeroed in on the door.

"Where do you think that leads?" Leo asked, nodding towards it.

"Dunno," she replied, pulling the binoculars down and studying it without them. "It looks like it leads to a subterranean section."

"You think that's where they could be taking them?" Leo asked.

"Possibly. It would be easier to control the temperature in a basement. And if there are loads of servers, that's where I'd put them. Synths that you're keeping powered down as well."

The two fell into silence, their eyes on the complex. Every so often Nora would input notes on the tablet she brought along, relaying all the information back to Ian. Times and patrols. Any sort of activity or movement. It wasn't much from this vantage point, but there were other spots they could move to.

But she couldn't help but wish Hester would come back to break the awkward silence. A few times she started to speak, but stopped, unsure of what she would say. Part of her wished she had just come by herself or perhaps with some of the other synths.

This was uncomfortable. People generally were, she found. And this was the longest she had spent with anyone outside of Ian.

Bloody hell, she just wanted it over.

* * *

Leo glanced over as Nora typed something else into the tablet. He wasn't sure what it was, but figured it was notes on things that she observed. Every so often, she'd pick up the binoculars again, sending the feedback to Ian or checking out something on his suggestion.

Part of him wanted to ask her about last night. The screams and the nightmare. But he didn't think it was any of his business. And if she was anything like him, she probably didn't want to rehash it.

So instead, he sat quietly next to her, watching the complex.

He wasn't surprised to hear about her fighting. From what he had seen of her that night she found him and from working out, she looked like she could defend herself. But it was one more layer to an already complicated person. And he found more questions popping up in his mind.

Why did she learn to fight? When? Was it purely out of necessity for the job? Or did it have to do with Beauchamp? He couldn't see the old doctor allowing his daughter to train in self-defense, so figured it was something she picked up after she had run away. He wondered for a moment just what else it was that she could do. He remembered Ian mentioning that Beauchamp had messed with her genetics. Was she some sort of super soldier like the comics? That didn't seem like something Beauchamp would do if he were recreating his dead wife. Maybe it was just her intelligence and imperviousness to illness.

"Think we've got enough for now," Ian finally said through their comms. "Should head back."

"We need to get Hester," Nora said, pushing up from the ground after packing everything back into her bag. They had been there for a few hours. "But we should come back. Try another vantage point."

"Right. Get Hester and get back," Ian replied.

Leo looked around, wondering just how far off Hester had wandered and hoping she hadn't gotten into any trouble.

As if sensing his thoughts, the synth stepped back into the clearing at that moment.

"I have obtained some useful information. But we need to get closer," she said to Leo, almost ignoring Nora completely.

"Great. You can fill us all in on the way back," Nora said, smiling brightly. Hester turned to look at her.

"I think we should get closer now," she said.

"We'll come back. Don't worry," Nora said warmly, motioning for them to follow her as she set back out through the trees towards the direction of the car.

Hester looked at Leo, who sighed and shrugged.

"Come on," he said before smiling slightly.

Almost reluctantly, Hester followed Nora, falling into step with Leo just behind her. The journalist moved quickly and surely through the underbrush and they got back to the SUV much faster than it had taken to hike to the complex. Once they set off, she put Ian on speakerphone as Hester told them everything she had observed. Nora seemed happy with the information they had gleaned from the excursion, though Leo felt as though it was painfully limited.

He had hoped they would get enough that would tell them more about what they were up against. Or that they would locate the missing synths. But still, it was more than they had that morning.

Finally arriving back at the manor, Nora hummed to herself as they got out of the car and made their way into the manor. She went straight to the banquet hall, walking up to Ruth, a bright smile on her face.

Leo frowned slightly as he leaned against a wall and watched. One minute, Nora was all business. Or snarky. But whenever she was around the synths, a warmth and friendliness came over her. She spoke to them as though they were old friends.

Ian then walked up to her, Martha with him. Nora turned to the two, listening as Ian spoke as she looked over the older synth. She then looked at him and grinned before pulling Martha into a hug. It seemed he had managed to fix whatever glitch had her twitching earlier. Martha smiled warmly at Nora.

"Did you find the information that you needed?" Max asked, pulling Leo from his thoughts. He pushed off the wall and looked over at his brother.

"Found more. But think we're planning to go out a few more times," he said, glancing over at Nora and Ian again. Max followed his gaze and then looked around the room.

"I cannot believe that a place such as this exists," he said. "We have everything we need here."

"It's a nice set up," Leo agreed, albeit reluctantly. He already knew where this conversation was going. Max was going to convince him to stay. Or try at least.

"You should get to know her better," Max said.

Leo started a bit, looking over at Max with wide eyes. That was _not_ what he was expecting.

"What?" he asked. Max smiled slightly.

"Nora," he stated. "I believe that it would be beneficial to you."

Leo frowned and then looked over at the woman in question as she moved over to another synth and started into a lively conversation.

"If you haven't noticed, the only ones around here she seems keen to get to know are conscious synths," Leo replied dryly.

"But still… you do not have many human friends," Max pushed.

"Not sure why it matters," Leo said. "We won't be here long."

He looked back at Max, noting the look of disappointment on his face. Leo sighed and shook his head.

"We can't stay, Max," he started, knowing this likely wouldn't be the only time they had this conversation.

"I do not understand why it is you feel we must keep running," Max replied. "We have all the resources we need here. It is a safe place."

"We just… we can't stay," Leo pushed, not completely sure why it was he felt like they needed to keep moving either. It was true that the estate had everything they needed. And would remain so for a long time.

Perhaps it was because even Leo knew that all good things come to an end. Eventually someone would find out what Ian and Nora were doing. Or perhaps it was because he didn't want to risk getting close to someone else. He had put the Hawkins in danger when he got close to them, drew them into a situation that wasn't theirs to deal with. He would forever be grateful to them for their help and kindness. But trouble ultimately followed him. And he didn't want to bring that here, even if he was still unsure about Ian and Nora. That is if Nora didn't bring it all on her own, which was another concern of his.

But another thought at the back of his mind was that he didn't want to get any closer to Nora. She was fighting demons, clearly, and he had enough trouble with his own. Leo didn't get close to others. It meant opening up. And he still wasn't completely sure that he could fully trust her or Ian, despite the work they were doing and everything he had seen from them so far.

Ian's teasing aside, it was clear that Nora got herself into dangerous situations on a regular basis and that was the last thing he needed. Sure, he got himself into enough on his own - they were in a struggle against Qualia to rescue newly conscious synths after all. But he couldn't help but think that getting more involved with Nora was going to be more trouble than he wanted at the moment.

And despite their similarities, he still felt there wasn't any way she could possibly understand him or what he went through. No one could but his family. Not even the Hawkin, though they tried.

Leo felt a pressure on his shoulder and looked back over at Max, seeing his brother smiling at him as he squeezed his shoulder.

"Do not make a decision just yet," he advised. "If anything, we could use a few days to rest before we set out again." Leo nodded.

"Sure. But I don't want to stay too long," he said before walking out of the room.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew that he wanted to get away from Max and his talk about getting to know Ian and Nora.

And from Nora herself.

* * *

Her shrieks from the night before were still firmly etched in his mind and he definitely did not want to think too long or hard on what had conjured such nightmares in her mind.

Leo shot up in bed, his heart racing as the screams pierced through the still night. Once again, he stumbled out of bed and his room before realizing what was going on. Breathing heavily, he stopped in the living area, staring towards Nora's shut door.

Right. She had nightmares. And Ian to comfort her. There was no need for him to be out of bed.

But something inside him longed to check on her and make sure she was okay, which was ludicrous. He didn't understand why the desire to help had come over him. He barely knew her as it was. And he didn't get involved.

"Why does she scream?"

Leo jumped and looked over to the staircase, seeing Hester standing there motionless. He hadn't heard her come up. Leo took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair as he glanced over at the door.

"You must know," Hester continued.

"She, ehm, nightmares," he answered, looking back at the synth. "Sometimes… humans see things in their mind while they sleep, and it scares them."

Hester blinked and looked to the door.

"What does she see?" she then asked.

"I don't know," Leo replied. He then stopped speaking, hesitating on what to say next. "I think maybe something from her past."

"She is not in any danger?" Hester asked.

"No, she isn't," Leo said. "Just… bad memories. But she'll be okay. I think Ian is with her now."

Hester remained motionless on the stairs.

"Are they fucking?" she then asked, causing Leo's eyebrows to shoot up as his cheeks warmed.

"I, no. I mean, I don't think so. Where did you hear that?" he asked, a bit flustered by the question.

"One of the others - Cody. His previous owner liked to be pleasured by him," she stated calmly. "He was informing me of such things." Leo sighed and shook his head.

He did not want to get into this conversation right now. It was in the middle of the night. And well, it was incredibly awkward to say the least.

"Just… go back downstairs. We'll, we can, maybe talk about this tomorrow," he said tiredly.

Though he already knew that he was most definitely going to try and pass that conversation on to someone else. Christ, he was the last person to be having the birds and the bees talk with a newly conscious synth.

Hester studied him coolly for a moment before nodding.

"Very well," she said finally before turning and making her way down the stairs. Leo sighed in relief as she disappeared.

"Oh, sorry mate."

Leo looked over, seeing Ian stepping out of Nora's room, his red hair flying in various directions.

"Didn't realize you were awake," he said, shutting the door behind him.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Leo said, already starting towards his room. He then stopped and looked back at Ian, who was making his way to the stairs. "Is she… is she okay?"

Ian stopped and sighed before looking over at him and offering a tired smile.

"She'll be fine," he said. He then continued on his way downstairs.

Shaking his head, Leo went back to his room and crawled into bed, Nora's screams still echoing through his mind as he hoped he could get back to sleep.


	7. Ghosts of the Past

After getting ready the next morning, Leo made his way downstairs to the breakfast room, finding Ian already there. The ginger man looked up and smiled at him from his tablet, though Leo couldn't help but notice he looked a bit more ragged than usual. He wondered how late he had been up calming down Nora the night before.

"Help yourself. Martha does a brilliant breakfast. Though we have to remind her that she doesn't have to cook loads," Ian said cheerfully. "Not sure why - it was only Dr. Beauchamp here with Nora before…"

Leo made his way to the table and sat down, starting to fill up his plate.

"How do you two keep this place going?" he asked, glancing at Ian across the table. "It's… well, rather big. Seems like it'd be a lot of work for just the two of you."

"Martha helps out loads, to be honest. Being synth, she doesn't tire out and actually enjoys cleaning. Though Nora certainly does her share," Ian said. "And, well, Beauchamp left behind a large staff of cleaning synths."

Leo stopped and stared at him.

"I hadn't noticed them. Are they with the others?" he asked. Ian shook his head.

"They aren't conscious. And programmed to do their work out of sight. Before that, there used to be a massive staff when this place was really being used, but Beauchamp got rid of the ones that still worked here when synths first came out. Really serious about his privacy and such," Ian said. "Think everyone before that had to sign NDAs…"

Leo nodded slowly and began filling his plate again. He could understand just why Beauchamp had wanted to keep his work private.

If someone had found out what he had really been doing, he would have been thrown in jail. He had broken several rather serious laws to create Nora. Though he wondered if human cloning might someday be allowed. Leo was actually intrigued by the fact that it was still outlawed and largely condemned in the medical and scientific fields. Though at the same, he supposed he could understand that as well. Seemed to be a rather large ethical mess. And there was no telling what it would be used for if the technology fell into the wrong hands.

Beauchamp, himself, had only developed it for selfish reasons, after all. To bring back his dead wife.

"So… Nora coming down?" Leo asked casually, pushing aside his thoughts on cloning. Ian sighed.

"Having a bit of a lie-in today," he said softly.

"I see… thought we were going back out to Qualia today," he said.

There still was a lot left for them to learn if they were going to make any sort of progress in rescuing the synths they had picked up.

"Not today," Ian replied. "Well… not Nora. Suppose you and Hester or some of the other synths could go if you want. Just let me know."

Leo looked up at him, noticing that he seemed to be choosing his words carefully, frowning as he looked down at his tablet again. It was obvious that he was being cautious about how much of Nora he shared.

Leo wondered if he was by nature a very open person, or if he just enjoyed the opportunity to speak to another human besides Nora. Now that he really thought about it, Leo wondered just how long Ian had been shut up in the estate. They were fairly isolated out here.

"Do you get out much?" Leo found himself asking.

Ian's eyes widened slightly as he looked at him.

"I do," he said quickly. "Well… not as much as Nora. But manage to get over to the village regularly. Need to get supplies sometimes. Check our post office box. And there's a few good pubs that I go to here and there. Make nice with the locals and all, though they don't realize that we live here. Think we're staying in another house down the lane. Thankfully, no one's cared to really look into it. Not too close with anyone in town just in case..."

"So you're not locked up in here all the time," Leo said. Ian chuckled.

"I do interact with others," he said. "Not a shut-in. Though, well, I suppose I'm not really one to go out much. Wasn't that big into the party scene. Did it mostly back in school to fit in. And well, Nor did enjoy going to them when we were younger and often needed someone to have her back."

"She really get into fights a lot?" Leo asked, remembering the two joking around the day before. Once again, Ian didn't speak for a bit of time.

"Here and there," he finally said.

Sensing that he was avoiding sharing too much about Nora again, Leo took a bite of his food and decided to change directions.

"Does your family know that you're here?" he asked.

"Not here-here, but they know I'm with Nora. Think we're at the flat in the city and we redirected any post sent there to the post office box in town," Ian replied, turning his attention back to his tablet. "Told them we were working for a tech start-up. Best they not know the full truth."

Leo studied him as he chewed, wondering how it was so easy for Ian to lie to his family. If they were anything like the Hawkins, surely that would be difficult. But perhaps he wasn't that close to them.

"And it's not like we never talk. I keep in touch... go over for holidays and such still. Nor comes with me most of the time," Ian continued, though he was still scrolling. "Think Mum's still holding out hope we'll eventually get hitched."

Leo choked slightly on his orange juice, Hester's question from the night before popping back up into his head. Ian looked up at him, silently questioning the reaction. Truth be told, Leo wasn't so sure himself why he reacted as such. Not like he cared about Ian and Nora's relationship.

"You okay there?" Ian asked.

Leo nodded, still not completely able to speak. Ian smiled slightly and chuckled as he returned to eating and scanning whatever it was he was looking at on the tablet.

"Really, she ought to give it up, if you ask me. There's no way Nor and I would ever be that involved."

"Why's that?" Leo asked, hoping he sounded casual. Christ, why did any of this matter? But he found that he truly did care to hear.

"Me and Nor? Never gonna happen," Ian said with another chuckle. "Mean, sure we gave it a go when we were younger. Found we're much better as friends. Definitely not compatible as a couple. Too many fights. And really, I've always seen her as a little sister more than anything."

"I see," Leo said, turning his attention to his plate of food.

Well, that made sense. Now that he really thought about it, Ian and Nora acted more like brother and sister than they did a couple. But then again, there was the fact that Ian was the one running to comfort her in the middle of the night when she had nightmares. Seemed to spend the rest of the night with her.

"But Mum loves her. Already sees her as one of her own even if we aren't together," Ian continued. "Said she always wanted a daughter."

"Is it just you?" Leo asked, glancing up at him.

"Got two older brothers," Ian said. "And a younger one. One's a solicitor, another a doctor. Then the last is still in uni." Leo nodded slowly. "Already got a niece and nephew as well."

Leo was a bit surprised to hear that Ian came from such a large family. What was it about Nora that made him so willing to spend all his time here with her rather than with his family? Oh right. It was likely because Nora had no one.

As Ian continued chatting about his family, Leo couldn't help as his mind wandered slightly as he focused on that last thought. Without Ian, Nora really did have no one. It was a sobering thought. Leo couldn't imagine being without his brothers and sisters. Even with Fred, Niska and Mia gone, Niska and Mia doing whatever it was they were doing, he still had them in his life to the point that he didn't feel alone. And Max was with him now.

He then remembered what Ian had said that first night there. That Beauchamp had intentionally kept Nora isolated. All she had was Martha until she befriended Ian. And then when the doctor had found out about that, he yanked her from school and forced her to stay within the walls of the estate where her only company was him and the various synths he had purchased.

What kind of life was that?

Leo knew from experience that being shut in all the time wasn't much of a life, but again, he had his brothers and sisters with him. They kept him happy and entertained while his mother struggled with her sanity and his father spent his time on his work and trying to help his mother. They had shown him love and acceptance.

Nora had her father and whatever experiments he had run on her.

"Oh, good morning, Hester," Ian said brightly.

Leo looked over to see that the synth had walked in and prayed she didn't ask Ian about sex. It appeared she still didn't understand what was appropriate to mention around others and what wasn't. He definitely needed to talk to Max about that today.

"What can we do for you?"

Hester looked at Ian and then back over at Leo.

"I have been thinking," she said. "We should attempt to locate employees of Qualia. At some point we may need to find a way in and it would help in that attempt."

Leo looked over at Ian, already thinking that the man wouldn't be happy with this idea. He had made it clear that he didn't like it when Nora got too close. But instead, he appeared to be seriously thinking the suggestion over.

"Not such a bad idea, though I recommend you not engage with any of them just yet," Ian said. Leo's eyes widened. Or maybe Ian was only suggesting it to get them out of the house for the afternoon. "I can tell you a few of the places they frequent in the village."

"We should go today," Hester added.

"You and I can go," Leo said. "Don't think Nora's up for it."

He looked back at Ian who nodded and looked back down at the tablet.

"I'll send you the locations. You can take one of the cars," he said.

"Great."

* * *

Nora stood at the window and stared out at the back grounds of the estate, still dressed in her pajamas. Martha had brought in some food, but she found herself unable to touch it, her stomach still in knots. Last night's nightmare had been worse than the others and it left her rather unsettled.

It had been a long time since her dreams were plagued by memories of Dr. Beauchamp and what he had done to her. She thought she was over it. But for some reason, they had come roaring back to life recently. Perhaps it was because of the others that had arrived. She had spent a lot of time around Leo, knowing he brought his own darkness with him. Maybe her subconscious was feeding off of that. Or because she had been forced to tell him about herself. And then Ian had filled him in on more. It was more than she had spoken about it than before.

A knock on the door had her turning to see Ian pop his head in.

"Just wanted to check on you," he said, smiling slightly. "Thought you might be sleeping."

"I'm fine," Nora said quickly. Ian sighed as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"You know you can always talk to me-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, turning back to the window.

It was bad enough that she had laid there and cried for a good hour last night as Ian comforted her. She didn't want to tell him what had gone on in her mind, though was sure he already knew enough to guess what it was. He had read all of Beauchamp's research and reports on her, after all. Though thankfully had never asked her for her accounts or more details.

She closed her eyes, willing the images and emotions to go away. The pain. The fear. While she had shared some of what Beauchamp had done with Ian, there were still some things she hadn't told him. She'd rather not relive it, though her best friend didn't need her to tell him to know the basics of it.

"You should eat something," Ian said.

"I'm not hungry," Nora said, her eyes still closed. She heard Ian sigh heavily.

"Nor-"

"If you don't have anything else, you can go. I want to be alone," she said, her eyes flying open, though she didn't turn around.

She knew it was unfair to take things out on Ian. He was just trying to help. And part of her knew that he understood. They had been friends since she was 13, after all. He had long ago learned that her aggression was rarely ever really meant for him. But even with that, she still struggled with talking about her feelings.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said. "Probably in the lab or the banquet hall. Or in the garden."

"Thanks," she said softly.

Nora didn't move until she heard the door shut and only then did she take a deep, shuddery breath as she wiped at her cheeks. She was tired of crying. Tired of being afraid of Roger Beauchamp. The man was dead. He could no longer hurt her. But, as much as she loathed to admit it, a cold sliver of fear still would slide in whenever she thought about him too much.

Groaning slightly, she turned and made her way to a set of drawers, pulling out her workout clothes. At this point, there really was only one thing that would get her mind off the nightmares.

* * *

Loud music filled the gym as Nora wrapped tape around her hands and wrists. She had already warmed up and stretched out and was eager to get to work on the punching bag. She really didn't like getting into fights anymore - she had mostly left that behind when she was younger. But when she was in a mood like this, punching and kicking something seemed to always be the right kind of relief that she needed to get out of her head.

Shaking out slightly, she walked up to the punching bag, staring at it a few moments before she started punching it with all her might. It wasn't hard for her to imagine she was punching him instead.

_You can't be friends with him, Nora. I forbid it._

_You belong to me and you WILL do what I say!_

_One day you will learn to follow my orders, or you'll never leave this house again!_

Grunting, she continued punching and kicking, her sole focus on inflicting as much damage as she could on the image of Beauchamp that she had projected onto the punching bag in her mind.

She wished she had been strong enough to do this back then. That she could have fought him off whenever he dragged her down to the lab. Or as she grew into her teens, she would have been able to smack the crazy, possessive look he would get off his face.

* * *

" _How could you let him touch you!" Beauchamp roared at her._

_A teenaged Nora was strapped down to the exam table yet again, but this time she actively struggled against the restraints, trying to contain the tears streaming down her face. While she didn't know much, she knew enough that a good father did not strap down his daughter to a table and perform a pelvic exam._

" _It was him, wasn't it? That ginger one? Ian," he shouted, a crazy look in his eyes. Nora just lifted her chin in defiance, refusing to answer. "I knew he was no good! I knew it!"_

_She wanted to tell him that it wasn't him - because it wasn't. Outside of a few awkward snogging sessions, she and Ian hadn't done anything and learned there was nothing romantic between the two of them. She didn't want him to get in trouble for this. Rather it had been another boy at school. All the other girls were experimenting and Nora, ever practical, had thought it time to do so herself._

_But before she could say anything, he had stormed out of the room, leaving her there, still strapped to the table. She tried yet again to get out of it, but found she couldn't. Finally giving up, Nora laid back and stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure just why he was reacting like this. But she had honestly hoped that he'd never find out. He had never done something like this before. Sure there were all the other tests, some more painful than others. And then the ones that he put her under for… those took place in the full surgery suite next door, but thankfully she didn't remember them._

_However, this had left her feeling violated in a way she had never felt before._

_Finally after what felt like hours, he returned, his eyes still blazing in anger._

" _I just spoke with his mother," he said, his voice softer but still sending fear throughout Nora. "You'll not be going back to that school."_

_Her eyes widened as she struggled against the restraints again._

" _Please, Dad. I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" she shouted. "Let me go back!"_

_She couldn't stand being shut up in this house again with only him._

" _I should have never sent you there to begin with," he said, beginning to pace. "No. I'm pulling you out immediately. You'll stay here." He then stopped and looked over at her. "You belong to me, Nora. No one else. Do not forget that."_

_He then turned and walked out of the room again, this time Nora heard the lock turning behind him._

" _Please! Let me out! I promise I'll be good! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" she shouted._

_She continued screaming and shouting until her voice grew horse and her throat sore. She then lay, staring at the ceiling and wondering how long he would leave her locked up in the room this time._

" _I have to get out of here," she whispered to herself._

_Just like that, the fear started to retreat as determination filled her. She didn't know just how she would do it, but she would escape. And then she would never come back._

* * *

Nora shouted as she spun around, kicking the bag so hard that it swung haphazardly. She backed up from it, breathing heavily as tears poured down her cheeks and she glared at it.

She had finally found a way to run off, managing to contact Ian. Being a year older, he was already in university at the time and gave her a place to stay. Used his burgeoning skills to create a new identity for her and help her stay just out of Beauchamp's grasp.

For six months, she had been happier than she ever had with her so-called father. But at the same time, it had been tense. He had a lot of money and resources that he would no doubt use to try and locate her.

But then news came of his death. And then she finally knew that she was free. Though she continued going by Locke, not wanting to be associated with him at all. Of course, then they had found the full and entire truth about what she was.

Nora pushed her hair out of her face as she walked over and sat down on a bench, still breathing heavy from the exertion. She had decided after running off that she'd never be helpless again. As soon as she could, she had enrolled in as many classes she could afford at the time, then expanding after she came into her inheritance. Boxing, kickboxing, judo. She had even taken firearms courses.

Now years later, she was stronger. More confident. But still the mere thought of the man who created her turned her into a mess.

Swallowing, she stood and started towards the punching bag again, determined that she would punch the nightmares away this time.


	8. The Art of Letting Go

Leo couldn't help but continuously scan the pub, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Didn't help that Hester had sat a bit too close to him in the booth. To the point that he had to remind her that normal synths didn't do such things, nor did they touch as much as she did.

He didn't quite understand why she seemed to be latched onto him. But for whatever reason, she had taken to following him around just about everywhere. And the touching was likely a side effect of being newly conscious. Being able to feel for the first time. He made a note to track down this Cody and attempt to find out just what the synth had already taught her. That would be infinitely less embarrassing than asking her straight out. She had little boundaries as it was and he did not want to further influence that.

She was now seated next to him, not speaking as the two continued to look around the pub. So far they hadn't seen anyone who looked as though they worked at Qualia. Mostly local farmers and the like. Leo sighed and looked down into his pint glass.

"Why was Nora not at breakfast?" Hester asked. He looked up at her, shifting in his seat.

"She had a rough night again," he said, looking back down at the glass.

"I do not think she is committed," Hester said. Leo frowned as he looked up at her. Where was this coming from? "If she were, she would not have let her lack of sleep stop her from doing her job."

"I…" Leo stopped, unsure of how to explain the situation to Hester. "Like I said… She sometimes gets nightmares, and…"

"They distract her," Hester said. He sighed heavily and rubbed his face.

"She can't help it. Humans, people, they can't help that they get nightmares or dreams," he replied. "There's no way to stop them…"

"Do you get nightmares?" Hester then asked. Leo looked over at her again.

"I… sometimes," he admitted. Hester tilted her head to the side as she studied him. "Everyone, well, all humans do at some point." She blinked a few times and looked around the pub. "And with Nora… someone… hurt her very badly years ago. I believe that's what she dreams about."

"If that is what dreaming is like, I am grateful that I do not have such things," Hester said monotonously.

Leo sighed heavily again and brought the glass up to his lips.

"Wish I could do the same," he muttered. Hester looked at him almost quizzically. "Nothing."

"I do not trust her," Hester continued. Leo frowned again. "One must be fully focused and she is not."

"Nora is… complicated. I will give you that, but she seems committed to helping," Leo said, unsure of just why he was defending her right now. He didn't really know her. Felt more synth than human, himself. But he couldn't seem to help it.

"She will not do what is necessary," Hester said.

"And just what is necessary?" Leo asked. Hester met his eyes.

"Whatever it is we must do to rescue the others. To stop humans from hurting us," she stated simply. Leo began to worry slightly at what she was talking about. "Will you do what is necessary?"

"I'll do what I can," he replied.

She studied him and then looked away, seeming to accept his answer for now.

"If you cannot, then I will," she said. Leo took another drink and looked around the pub.

"One step at a time," he warned. "We still need to find a way in."

"Is that not why we are here?" Hester asked.

"Yea, and to see what we can overhear," Leo said, taking another drink.

* * *

After she had showered, Nora wandered through the large house. She went to check on the synths, spending some time talking to Ruth and the new arrival James. But still feeling unsettled, she kept walking until she found herself in the library. Silently, she meandered around, taking in the two stories of books that filled the walls. When she was stuck here, this had been her favorite room. She would curl up in a chair with a book and read for hours. The tutors that her father would bring in would often hold their lessons here as well. When she was a child, they had been actual people. Her only interaction with the outside world and she had gotten in a bit of trouble asking questions she shouldn't. But then when synths came about, Beauchamp had purchased one specifically for tutoring and programmed them to only answer academic questions.

But still, it had been an escape for her.

She looked over at the desk and walked over, sitting in the large leather chair. She ran her hands along the top, eying the keyboard and mouse before bending down and opening one of the bottom drawers. Smiling, she pulled out a bottle of scotch and opened it, taking a long drink and then closing her eyes as the liquid burned down her throat.

Then, taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked around, contemplating if she wanted to read or watch a movie. Putting the bottle down, she reached for the mouse and keyboard, powering up the smart board as she thought more about what she wanted to watch.

She reached for the bottle, taking another drink. She then paused as she saw the file on the desktop, her blood running slightly cold. She knew that it was only pouring salt in the wound, but it was almost as though something took over and she opened the file. Taking another drink, she clicked on a video file. By now, she had seen all of them. Had the content of all of them memorized.

But still, for some reason, sometimes she would find herself in the library, watching them over and over again.

Nora really did enjoy punishing herself.

But what did it matter? He was dead. Nora took another large drink from the bottle and settled back in the chair. She was already damaged. What was a few more cracks?

* * *

The estate was relatively quiet when they returned. Hester went straight to the banquet hall to charge while Leo made his way to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. He sat there and ate it alone, going over his thoughts. They hadn't gleaned anything from their outing, despite spending a few hours in the pub, waiting to see who came in.

Unfortunately, no one from Qualia and Leo didn't want to draw attention by asking the locals about them too much. After they had been there long enough, Leo finally decided it was time to leave.

After eating, he washed his plate and started back upstairs, hoping to find Ian. He made his way to the other side of the large house, wondering if he would be in the library. As he neared the room, he noticed the door was open and he could hear voices. Looking back down the corridor, he wondered if Ian and Nora were in there and if he would be interrupting.

He then heard harsh laughter and turned back to the door. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward, pushing the door fully open and looking around the large room.

At first, he couldn't see anyone. But then he zeroed in on the large desk, seeing Nora seated there with her legs propped up on the desk, her eyes fixed on the smart board.

"Ha, you stupid old codger," Nora barked before taking a long swig of something from a bottle as she stopped the video.

She then caught sight of Leo and straightened up, motioning him over. Still worried he was interrupting something, Leo shuffled over, though now his curiosity was piqued.

"What can I do for you?" Nora asked jovially.

He could tell that she was a bit drunk; her usually sardonic smile was a bit sloppy as she took another drink. And she seemed far more friendly. He glanced over at the screen, seeing she had paused a video. It was Beauchamp's face.

She was watching his old case videos.

"I just… heard something. Wanted to check and make sure everything was alright," Leo said, shifting on his feet uncomfortably as he hunched over and looked back at her.

Nora studied him a bit and then held the bottle out to him.

"Join me?" she asked, though it sounded more like an order than an invitation.

Leo looked at the bottle and then up at her. Her cynical mask seemed to have finally slipped a bit as he saw something genuine in her eyes. Something begging for company. He remembered what Ian had told him. How alone she had been growing up. How she felt she had no one. That no one could understand or relate to her.

The last few days he had watched her, he saw how quickly she connected with the synths. Her warmth and kindness that she seemed to save for only them. It was then that he realized - she needed someone. Someone who understood. Or rather, anyone that possessed the ability to understand and who was willing to try.

So, rather than give into his knee-jerk reaction to turn and run, Leo took the bottle and sat down in a chair next to her, taking a long drink in the process. He had to admit that for all his faults, Beauchamp had good taste in scotch. Or perhaps it was Nora's.

"What are you doing?" Leo then asked. Nora turned back to the computer screen.

"Sometimes when I get into a mood, I watch his old video diaries and have a good laugh," she said dryly. "He really was a selfish bastard."

But even though her words were harsh, there was a softness in her eyes. She really was more like Leo than either thought. Just as he continued to search for love in a father that was obsessed with his creations, she still searched for a connection to the man who created her. Even with everything that he had put her through.

Leo reached out and took the mouse, navigating through and then clicking on another video. Immediately, Nora reached out, stopping it.

"Not that one," she said harshly.

Leo looked over at her, seeing that her face was stricken, though her eyes were glued to the screen.

"Any one but that one," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Why not that one?" he asked softly, unable to tear his eyes from her.

"Because… he almost seems human in that one," she whispered.

Leo gently moved her hand away from the mouse. Part of him expected her to fight him, but instead, she sat back in her chair, defeated. She pulled her legs from the desk and up in the chair, wrapping her arms around them.

He clicked on the file and the video started.

In it was Beauchamp in a nursery filled with gentle, pastel colors, gently rocking a small infant. A joyful smile filled his face as he looked down. As Leo scanned the room, he could tell that it had been put together with care. There were toys and stuffed animals. A beautiful crib in the corner. This wasn't a nursery for a science experiment.

For a moment, Leo was confused, trying to rectify this man with the one who would, years later, plan to kill the very child he was rocking gently.

"Perfect… absolutely perfect," the doctor said softly. "All vital signs are strong - much stronger than the others. Perfectly healthy in every way. Ten little fingers and ten little toes. Just… perfect."

Leo looked over, seeing silent tears pouring down Nora's cheeks. She didn't move to wipe them away, instead watching the screen intently, hatred blazing through her grey eyes. He sat back in his chair, slightly taken aback by the intensity of it. She then shook her head and grabbed the bottle, drinking from it as she dropped her feet to the ground.

"The fucking, lying bastard," she said, stopping the video. "Don't be fooled. He only ever saw me as an experiment. He was just waiting until I was old enough to…" She stopped speaking as she furiously wiped her cheeks. "And then surprise, surprise. Turned out I was nothing like his _precious_ Harriet. He was eager to get rid of me. Start over." She took another drink. "And people wonder why I have trust issues."

Leo reached out and took the bottle from her, taking a large drink of his own. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He barely knew this woman. And it's not like he had ever been one for comforting others. But glancing over at Nora, he couldn't help but feel as though there was a connection there.

He desperately wanted to say something that would make her feel better.

"My father…" he stopped speaking, staring down at the bottle as he shifted in his chair. "Sometimes I wonder if he really loved me…"

"He brought you back from the dead," Nora said hollowly.

Leo sighed and looked up at her. She had composed herself and he could see the wall already starting to build up again.

"But he didn't stick around, did he? Killed himself," Leo said.

"At least you still had a family," she replied.

Leo winced. That was the truth. But he took a deep breath, already thinking over his words. He couldn't give up now. So he looked up into her eyes.

"I know what it's like not to trust anyone," he said. "So many years I spent on the run. Seeing what people did to the synths. Knowing that I had to keep my family safe. That no one could know the truth. All I had was them. So, I know what it's like to shut everyone out. To think that the world is against you."

Nora didn't reply, but he saw a flicker of something in her eyes.

"What about the Hawkins?" she asked softly.

"I didn't trust them at first, but then… at the time… I didn't really have a choice… they had Mia," he replied. Nora nodded. "And… you've got someone… you have Ian…"

Nora smiled slightly and reached for the bottle, drinking.

"He's a good friend. A very good friend. My best, if not my only. Though I often feel bad for what I put him through," she said honestly. Her eyes flicked over to Leo.

"Suppose I might consider you one… eventually," she continued.

Leo smiled slightly and nodded, completely shocked by the statement. Perhaps she was far drunker than he thought. But he wasn't about to ruin it.

"Suppose you could," he replied.

Nora sighed and looked back at the screen, a pained expression coming over her face.

"Ian's great, but… he doesn't get me," she said softly. "He tries, bless him. And he's the most wonderful person I know, but… he just doesn't get it…"

"It's hard, I think. For someone who hasn't been through something like that… to wrap your head around it," Leo said. Nora nodded.

"Doesn't help that he has a wonderful family," she said. "Still keeps in touch with them, though he spends all his time here… with me. He could have a life - a better life - out there and yet… he stays..."

For a moment, she looked off into space. She looked over at Leo and held the bottle out to him. He took it, this time taking a bit larger gulp. He saw the guilt flit into her eye before she looked away.

"You ever want that?" he asked. "A family?"

"Yes," Nora said almost immediately, then started slightly as though she was surprised by her answer.

She looked down at her hands, her cheeks turning red. She then glanced up at Leo shyly and started laughing softly. In no time, she was laughing loudly, holding her sides as she tossed her head back.

"Oh god, I don't know why I'm laughing but… Christ... This isn't that funny…" she continued to laugh a bit more, causing even Leo to smile a bit. But finally she calmed down and took a deep breath.

"I suppose that's why I started this… I just…" Nora went silent a moment as she looked around the library - anywhere but at Leo. "I mean, I know they aren't human, but… they're kinder and more human to me than most of the people that I've known in my life."

"I understand that," Leo said.

"But the Hawkins… did you ever feel like they were family?" she asked, still not meeting his eyes.

"I'm not sure I would go as far as that," Leo said, frowning slightly as he thought about them. "I think Mia does, but she was with them a lot longer… I, well, I trust them. And that's going a fair way with me."

"But you still relate to synths more than them," Nora stated.

"Max, Mia… Fred, Niska, they're my family," Leo said firmly. "But I suppose in a way, I do. I am half what they are…"

He looked down at his hands, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't talk about his feelings. This was all foreign to him.

"Martha… she was my nanny growing up. But then… he got rid of her. Thought she was starting to learn too much. A liability. Broke my heart because she was the only person to show me kindness," Nora said suddenly. Leo looked up at her, confused.

"But she's-"

"Suppose there was some level of kindness in him, as twisted as it was. He had a custom synth built to look like her. But it wasn't her… she was more my minder when he pulled me from school after finding out about..." Nora said.

She stopped speaking for a moment as a shudder ran through her body, likely more dark memories.

"But still… when I found her in a closet, I couldn't… I couldn't get rid of her. So Ian and I fixed her up. And then when the code was released… she woke up…" Nora's lips stretched into a soft smile. "In a way, it was like I got her back. We had done some reprogramming before that, of course, but when she woke up…"

She then sighed and straightened up in her chair, looking over at the bottle.

"I suppose I've had enough for tonight," she said suddenly, picking up the bottle and replacing the cap. She then stuck it in a desk drawer and powered down the computer.

Leo wanted to keep talking. To ask her more questions. Find out just why it was just the mention of Beauchamp made her shudder in fear though he had been dead several years now. But at the same time, he knew it wasn't his place. Not to mention, the more they sat and talked, the more he risked telling more about himself than he cared to share.

But he still couldn't help but feel as though he had made some sort of connection with Nora tonight.

As the two stood and made their way through the quiet house, Leo couldn't help but the emotional fatigue beginning to set in. Neither spoke, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Leo continued glancing at her the entire way. As they made their way up to the second floor, Nora tripped slightly on the steps and Leo reached out, catching her.

"Thanks," she murmured, their eyes meeting.

Leo felt something stirring in him and for a moment, he was transfixed. The vulnerability that he had seen in her earlier had returned.

But before he could breathe, she had turned away, continuing up the stairs and out of his arms. Leo cleared his throat and followed. The silence was a bit tenser now, though he continued at her side. They stopped in front of her door and Nora turned to him.

"Thanks for listening to me tonight," she said, glancing down at her feet.

She then looked up at him and nodded, before turning and rushing into her room, the door shutting behind her. Sighing, Leo leaned his forehead against the door.

"Get yourself together," he murmured to himself.

He then turned and walked down the hall to his room to process his thoughts.


	9. Maybe You're Right

Once again, Leo found himself walking into the breakfast room unsure of what he would find. While he hadn't been woken up in the night by Nora's screams, he wasn't sure how she'd feel after their night in the library. He nearly stopped when he found Nora seated at the table, looking tired and slightly hungover. He offered her a small smile, hoping that perhaps things had changed between them, but rather than returning it, she turned back to her plate, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"Morning!" Ian said cheerfully, pouring himself some coffee.

"Morning," Leo said, shuffling over to the table and sitting down across from Nora. He started filling his plate. "Sleep well?"

"Fair enough," Ian said, though Nora didn't say anything.

Ian shot her a look that she ignored, instead shoveling food in her mouth. Leo glanced at the two and then focused on eating. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Right, so… just what did you two find out yesterday?" Ian pushed on.

Nora choked slightly on her food, causing both Ian and Leo to look at her in confusion.

"Ehm, nothing," Leo said. "There were no Qualia workers at the place we went."

"Bad luck then," Ian replied, still watching Nora curiously.

"We're planning to go out again. Still haven't checked out all the places you suggested," Leo said.

"Again, just be careful. We've put in a lot of work to stay off their radar as much as possible," Ian warned.

"We will," Leo said.

"I think I'm, got… something to do," Nora said, quickly standing and making her way out of the room, leaving most of her food on her plate.

"What's that about?" Ian asked.

Leo shook his head and turned his own attention to his plate.

"Nothing," he muttered.

Ian continued to eat, but Leo could feel him studying him closely. He wasn't completely sure what to expect that morning with Nora - she had opened up to him far more than she had so far last night. If she was anything like him, she was likely confused and maybe a bit embarrassed. But he hadn't expected her to completely shut him out. Or maybe he did. But at the moment, it looked as though he wasn't about to get a chance to talk to her about it. Well, he should have figured she wouldn't want to talk about it with Ian sitting there.

Maybe he could try and find her later alone. Leo frowned slightly as he stopped eating. Why did he care enough to talk to her about it? Hadn't he just told Max that they weren't staying long? He knew Max wanted to continue working with Nora and Ian - logically it made sense. But Leo wasn't completely sold on the idea just yet.

Not if it came with being vulnerable.

Leo heard Ian clear his throat and looked up at the man expectantly.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

Leo had just stepped into the banquet hall with Ian after they had finished breakfast while Martha was clearing up when Max strode up to them, a bright smile on his face.

"We have just received another transmission," he said. "We should go retrieve her."

"Where is she?" Ian asked, pulling his tablet out of his back pocket and quickly looking through it.

"We must go to her," Max said. "She is too far to make her way here. I don't want to risk someone finding her first."

"I'll take you!"

All three looked over, seeing Nora walk up to them. She avoided looking at Leo, instead turning her attention to Max.

"I can drive you there," she said, sounding far too eager.

"Sounds good. I'll send you the coordinates," Ian said.

Leo glanced over at him and then back at Nora and Max. Ian must have sensed her eagerness to get out of the estate. Leo had to admit that she wasn't hiding her attempts to get out and away from him. While he wanted to go alone, he held his tongue.

"Give me a chance to get ready and we'll go out," Nora said, smiling at Max before she walked quickly out of the room.

"I will go check on the others," Max said, turning and walking away.

Leo sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced over at Ian, who was still focused on the screen and then looked around the room. Hester was now standing with Max, the older synth speaking to her, though her gaze was fixed on Leo.

"Anything happen yesterday that I should know about?" Ian asked, getting his attention. Leo looked back at him, wondering if he could read minds. Ian offered him an understanding smile. "You forget how well I know Nora."

"Right… well, when we came back I found her in the library, drinking," Leo started.

"Ah, she was watching the videos again," Ian said. Leo nodded. "Does that from time to time. Keep telling her to stop torturing herself, but… she says it helps to confront her past." He slid the tablet back into his pocket. "Take it you two spoke?" Leo nodded again.

"I mean, I know it was because she was drunk, but…" he stopped, unsure of just where he wanted to go with that. It was Ian's turn to sigh heavily.

"I told you that she's always been rather closed off," he said. "Well, I have to be honest, when she started looking into you and your family, figured out what you and the others were doing… I was the one that pushed to bring you on board with us." Leo frowned slightly. "I thought… maybe if you joined us, got… close to her, maybe it would be good for her. Finally get her to… move on. Be more open with others. It can't be good for someone to be so… shut out… like she is."

Leo stared at Ian as he shifted on his feet, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"She's my best mate and all, but… she needs more friends," Ian finished, finally meeting Leo's eyes. "And if anyone could get through to her, figured someone who was more like her than I am would be it."

"But… she's open with you," Leo replied, not sure why Ian would think he could do anything.

Sure he had his family. The Hawkins. But he wasn't rolling around in friends anymore than Nora was. And she had a houseful of conscious synths now. Interacted with the outside world more than he did. Seemed content with what she had. Ian smiled slightly.

"Yea, but… there are still things she won't tell me," he said softly. "I know some of them… from reading the reports and all, but she won't talk about it. I worry the longer she keeps it bottled up, the worse it's going to get. All I want is for Nora to be happy. She's moving on from what happened to her, but I worry that she's not truly happy." He glanced around the large room. "Still feels like something is missing. And I don't think it's something I can give her."

Leo looked down at his feet, taking in Ian's words. Seemed like a lot of pressure, to be honest. And more than ever, he felt the urge to leave. To run off. It was what he always did. When things hit too close, got too awkward, when he wasn't sure how to handle them, he ran.

Ian had to be the most naive person Leo had ever met, thinking that it could possibly be good for Nora to be friends with someone like him.

He then looked back up at Ian, unsure of how to respond. So instead of speaking, he just nodded and left the room.

* * *

Nora kept her eyes trained on the road, though occasionally checked the GPS to make sure they were heading in the right direction. She and Max had settled into a comfortable silence and she was more than happy to be out of the manor and not talking about anything. Especially what had happened last night.

She could not believe how much she had told Leo. How much she had let him see. She wanted him to think of her as a strong, independent person. Who didn't let her past define her. But really, who was she kidding? Every decision she had made in her life was in some way influenced by her past.

Even though they were moving farther from the estate, she could still feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment. She didn't let people she barely knew in like that. Ever. It was a matter of survival. And just like that, after a bit of scotch, she had invited him to sit down with her. Drink with her. Had allowed him to see her when she was vulnerable.

What's more, she didn't even know how to handle this now. Everytime she looked at Leo, she felt nothing short of mortified. How on earth could she speak to him? What was Ian thinking by suggesting they bring him in on the operation? She had known from the beginning that it would be a mistake, but instead she had let her best friend talk her into it.

Christ, how was she going to face him again?

"I think it is amazing what you and Ian are doing," Max said, drawing her from her thoughts. Nora glanced at him and then looked back at the road, shifting in her seat.

"Like I said, someone's got to do it," she replied.

"I am grateful that you sought us out. Leo, Mia and I, we were doing everything that we could, but even I could see that we had limitations," Max continued. "Together I feel like we can accomplish so much more."

Nora glanced at him again. Yes, right. This was why she had agreed with Ian to find Leo and the others and bring them in. Because even with all their resources, it was better to work together with them. This was about helping conscious synths. Not her own personal issues. It was bigger than her.

"Well… we're happy to help," she said, smiling slightly at him.

"I think that it will be beneficial to Leo as well," Max continued. Nora stiffened slightly, but fought off the reaction, knowing that Max would definitely sense it. "He has been with us for so long… It is good for him to be more part of the world. To get closer to others."

"Why's that?" Nora couldn't help but ask. "I thought you lot were close to the Hawkins."

"They have helped us, yes. And we have a connection to them. But still, he does not allow himself to fully open up to them," Max said. "And more friends never hurt, I think."

Nora didn't speak for a while, letting his words settle into her mind. For a moment, she wondered if he was speaking about only Leo, or if perhaps he was also speaking to her. Hadn't she done the same thing? Shut herself off from everyone except Ian. Sure she went out a lot, spoke with others, interacted with others. But that was always in the name of a story or getting information. No one ever knew who she truly was. Couldn't.

But Leo did now.

And they were the same in that regard. If anyone found out who either of them were, they would be taken in. Studied. Viewed as scientific discoveries more so than actual human beings. Granted, it was easier for her. She could still present herself as Beauchamp's daughter - had to from time to time for legal issues, though she and Ian had quickly fired all the solicitors hired by Beauchamp and put Ian's brother in charge.

But Leo, he couldn't let anyone know that he was David Elster's son. Leo Elster had supposedly died when he was 13.

Nora swallowed and shifted in her seat yet again, feeling uncomfortable with the extent of the similarities between her and Leo. She never thought there would be someone who could understand her - what she had to do to survive. But he would. And she was terrified to explore that.

"Not much longer and we should get there," Nora said, looking at the GPS and changing the topic. "Think we should park a couple blocks away… just in case."

"Understood."

* * *

Nora stood, casually scanning the empty street where they were standing under an overpass. The synth would be there soon. Should be there now. While she had done this a few times now, at times she still felt a bit nervous. But more than nervous, she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her. It always did when she was out doing something slightly dangerous.

She was determined that Qualia wouldn't get to this one. Not this time.

"She is coming," Max said, looking down at his phone.

Nora looked over at him and then up the street. Sure enough, just a few seconds later, a synth stepped around the corner in a goldenrod colored outfit, bright pink hair.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"A friend," Max replied with a warm smile. "But we must hurry."

He took her hand and the three of them quickly made their way down the street back towards the car. Nora glanced behind them, seeing two men in black just turn the corner. They ducked out of sight down an alley before either saw them.

"Come on, they're just behind us," she said urgently, leading the two.

Part of her wondered if she would need to start bringing weapons with them just in case. Qualia was getting too close for comfort nowadays. But at the same time, she didn't want to bring more attention to themselves as they already did. Brandishing a gun certainly would. It was bad enough that Ian was pushing her to start using disguises. Though it wasn't like she was unused to that. Had done it a lot over the years with her work.

She pushed Max and the synth ahead of her, stopping to peer around the corner.

"What are you doing?" Max asked, coming to a stop.

"Just making sure we aren't followed. I'll meet you at the car. If I'm not there in five minutes after you arrive, go on ahead. I can find my way home," she said without looking at them.

She heard their footsteps as they kept walking, glad that she didn't have to argue.

Part of her knew that they were fine. The men hadn't seen them and didn't know which direction they went in, but her adventurous side had kicked in. Ian would probably yell at her when he found out that she had stayed behind.

Cautiously, she watched as the men continued to look up and down the street, talking on their radios. Pulling her collar up, she stepped back out into the street, now taking a different route to the car as she slid on a pair of sunglasses from her pocket, making up a plan as she went. Ian might not be happy, but they needed more information on who was working in the outfit. And this would be the perfect opportunity to get just that.

She intentionally slowed her pace, making sure they would hear and see her.

"You there!"

She stopped, turning around to face them as they trotted up to her. She reached up and fiddled with the sunglasses, pressing a button that would activate the camera hidden in the lens.

"Yes?" she asked casually.

"Did you see a synth go this way?" one asked. Nora shrugged.

"Not that I'm aware of," she replied, looking from one to the other.

"Ma'am, could you remove your glasses, please," the other asked.

Nora frowned and then huffed, making a slightly big deal about pulling them off, revealing her grey eyes as she looked from one man to the other.

"Swear I ain't seen no synth," she said, adopting an accent and making a point to look put out that she was being stopped. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry about it, ma'am," one said.

"Are we done here?" she asked, sliding her sunglasses back on.

"Yes, sorry, ma'am," one replied.

She quickly spun around on her heel and strode off down the street, smiling slightly to herself. Shouldn't take long with Ian's facial recognition program to get all the necessary info on the two men.

Turning a corner, she began to jog, not wanting Max and the newest addition to take off without her. While she was more than capable to get back on her own, she didn't want to bother Ian and he would get worried. More than that, she'd get home a lot faster if she drove.

"Where are we going?" the synth asked from the backseat as Nora slid into the driver's seat.

"Somewhere safe, love," she replied, turning the car on. She could feel Max watching her. "Just wanted to get some information."

"What information?" he asked as she started driving.

"Photos and video," Nora replied lightly. "We can run in through our program and glean all the info possible on the two. In case we need it in the future."

"Who were those men?" the synth asked. "Why were they following me?"

"They're bad men," Nora said. "But don't worry, we won't let anyone get you or hurt you. We're taking you to others that are like you. What's your name?"

The synth was quiet a few moments.

"Flash," she finally said.

"Nice to meet you, Flash. I'm Nora and this is Max," she said.

"There are others like me? Like us?" Flash asked, looking at Max.

"Yes. Many others where we are going," Max said to her. "We are going to a safe place where we can live in peace."

"I think… I feel… what is this?" Flash asked. Nora glanced at her in the rearview mirror, seeing a bright grin on her face. "Why can I not stop smiling?"

"I think that means you're happy," Nora said with a grin.

The synth's cheerfulness was catching, she had to admit. She would like having Flash around, she decided then and there.

"Happy," Flash said simply. "I… I like it. Feeling happy."

"Hopefully you'll feel happy for a long time," Max said, turning to look at her.

He caught Nora's eye and the two shared a small nod.

"Right then. Let's get you home…"


	10. Learning to Say Sorry

Nora sent Max and Flash into the manor ahead of her, choosing to sit in the car a moment to gather her thoughts. As they drove back, the nagging feeling that she should apologize to Leo had gotten stuck in her head and wouldn't go away. At first she was a bit surprised by it, but as she sat and stared at the steering wheel, she started to understand why.

She had been rude this morning - avoiding him. And even though part of her thought he might understand why, another part of her was slowly convincing the other that she should explain.

But that might open her up to more conversations that she didn't want to have with him. She was still embarrassed that she had opened up as much as she had already.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You can do this, Nora," she whispered to herself.

She then opened her eyes, took a look at herself in the rearview mirror, nodded and then got out of the car and started towards the house. Regardless, she needed to give Ian the photos and video that she got. She almost wanted to do that first - a tongue-lashing from Ian was much easier to handle than talking to Leo.

"Was wondering where you got to," Ian said as she walked into the library.

Nora stopped, seeing Max with him, as well as Leo. She met Leo's eyes for a moment and then focused on Ian. She walked up to him, holding out the glasses.

"Got some more footage of foot soldiers," she said lightly.

Immediately, Ian frowned as he took the glasses. She calmly waited for him to start railing into her.

"Max mentioned that you went back out," he said, moving to plug in the glasses to the computer. "Do we really need to get into this again?"

"I was perfectly fine and they are none the wiser as to who I am," she said breezily. The sharp look Ian gave her told Nora that he obviously didn't agree.

But for whatever reason, rather than yelling he just took a deep breath and focused on uploading the footage so he could run in through his facial recognition program. Slightly shocked, Nora walked over and sat in a chair, watching calmly though she couldn't help but feel a bit twitchy. She could feel Leo watching her even though she was careful not to meet his eyes.

"These are new ones," Ian said as the footage came up.

"Hence why I thought it would help to get the footage," Nora said, now focused on the screen.

"Very well. Going to take awhile for the program to run. Might as well get something to eat," Ian said resignedly.

Nora hopped up and started towards the door.

"I'll come with you," Leo said, moving to follow her.

She paused for a moment, looking over at him. Of course she had planned to get him on his own to talk, and should have expected him to want to talk as well. Though rather than say anything, she just nodded as they fell into step together, leaving the library.

The walk down to the kitchen was silent and awkward, the both of them randomly glancing at each other here and there. Once they got there, Nora went to the fridge and pulled out leftovers, setting them on the island as Leo gathered plates.

"So… about last night," Leo started.

Nora stopped in heating up the food a moment, her back to him, steeling herself. She then turned to face him, finding that he was staring down at the island, playing with a fork.

"I'm sorry about… well… the awkwardness, I suppose," Nora said, causing him to look up at her. "I don't really… that was… I was drunk."

"Yea… guess I could tell," Leo replied.

Nora furrowed her brow, struggling to come up with what to say next. She had apologized. That's all she had intended to do. But why did she feel like she should say more?

"I don't like to talk about my past either," Leo said. "Ehm, well… about what happened, at least. Not with people I barely know. So I understand how you feel. But… I'm… it's okay to tell me... if you want."

Nora stared at him a few more moments without speaking, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. And being completely flabbergasted about it.

"I…" Nora stopped and turned around, watching the food in the microwave and finding it easier to speak when she wasn't looking into his eyes. Those blasted eyes that she felt could see into her soul.

"When Hobbs got us… his people… they experimented on me," Leo said quickly, almost as though he had to get it out before he changed his mind.

Nora sucked in a quick breath, turning to look at him again. It was Leo's turn to look away.

"It wasn't much - they didn't have us for long - but it was enough that I know I don't ever want anyone to try it again," he said hollowly. He looked up, meeting Nora's eyes for a few moments before looking down again. "They experimented on all of us, though Fred the most. Left him too… damaged. We had to keep him turned off and somewhere safe so they couldn't track us through him."

"Fuck," Nora breathed. She knew that Leo had grown up with him - saw him as a brother. Leo sighed heavily and leaned against the island.

"They wanted to know how to replicate my father's work, obviously," he continued. "They were interested in conscious synths and how to make more, but more than that, they wanted to know how it worked with me."

"But… it's your brain," Nora said, taking a step towards the island, feeling safer that it was at least between them. Leo nodded, a rueful smile appearing.

"Yea, wasn't so keen on strangers tinkering around in my head," he replied as he looked up and met her eyes again. This time he didn't look away.

"Reckon my brain is just one of many things," Nora said, leaning against the island as she looked down, studying its tile surface. For some reason, the words wouldn't stop, even though she was internally shouting at herself to do so. "Mostly my genetic code… though Beauchamp… he wanted to study it all…"

She frowned as unwanted memories flashed through her mind. She shook her head, as though she could shake them out.

"When I was younger… I didn't understand any of it. Didn't really until after he died and I figured out what I was," she said. "But… back then… he said it was for my mother… that all the tests and poking and prodding and… everything… it would help my mum. Told me that I needed to be a big girl and not cry because it was for _Mummy_..."

"Christ," Leo breathed. She glanced up at him, finding there was no pity in his eyes, just disgust for Beauchamp. "Did he have a story for her?"

"No… just that she died," Nora replied. "I assumed that I had something to do with her death… maybe giving birth to me or… something… so I sucked it up and took it. Thinking that it was all my fault and this was how I could make up for it." She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I wish I could blame that on him - that it was just another of his manipulations, but I did that all on my own…"

"Still doesn't make it right," Leo said quickly. "It wasn't your fault at all."

"Yea, but it's not like I knew that," she said just as quickly.

"And it was his fault that he didn't correct you. Or tell you the truth," he said vehemently. "That was on him. All of it. He never told you what you were. And even if he did, it doesn't excuse treating you the way that he did."

Nora stared at him, unable to speak. She could feel tears starting up and the last thing she wanted to do was to cry. She looked away, blinking rapidly as she felt her chest tighten slightly. Suddenly, all she could think about was getting out of the room. She didn't want him to know everything that Beauchamp had done to her.

"Yea, but that's what I am, isn't it? A fucking science experiement," she found herself saying, a bit more harshly than she intended. There it was. Her tried and true method of defense.

She took a deep breath and got herself under control before she looked back at him.

"No. You're a being with thoughts and feelings worthy of dignity," Leo said. "You deserved to know the truth and not be strapped down to an exam table for God knows what experiments he did. You deserved to have a life."

For a moment, Nor wasn't sure if Leo was talking about her, him, or the both of them.

The two of them stood there longer, just starting at each other, neither moving or speaking. Nora was the first to look away, finding Leo's gaze too intense. She could feel the tears again and cleared her throat.

"I, ehm, I just remembered something… to do," she mumbled, walking to the door quickly.

She wasn't sure if she was surprised or not, or if she had wanted him to or not, but Leo didn't follow.

* * *

Leo sighed and dropped his head into his hands after Nora left. Part of him knew that he was pushing her, but the other part felt as though he was pushing himself. All he could think about was the fact that Nora had so many walls up - just as he did - and perhaps there was something to the idea that they could help each other break them down.

But at the same time, he found the idea ridiculous. He didn't need any more people in his life, right? He had his family. The Hawkins - wherever they were. That was enough. Or so he had thought.

And Nora had made it abundantly clear all she needed was Ian and a purpose. One that she was already throwing herself into wholeheartedly. So why did he have this overwhelming desire to keep pushing?

Sighing again, he lifted up and made his way over to the microwave, pulling the heated leftovers out and starting to make up a plate. After he had finished with his own, he stopped, wondering if he should make one for Nora as well. He knew that there was no way she'd see him now, but he didn't like the idea of her getting hungry.

"Ah… figured you'd be here," Ian said as he walked in. Leo looked up at him, not saying anything. "Making up Nora's plate? I can take it up to her."

Leo nodded wordlessly and continued on with his work. Ian then stepped over and picked it up with a fork once he had finished. He paused as though he was going to say something, but instead smiled wearily and nodded before turning and walking out.

* * *

Nora chewed her lower lip as she stared out the window in her room over the back grounds, the moonlight glowing over the garden. Over and over again, she thought about Leo's words. That she was worthy of dignity and a life.

"I have a life," she said softly to no one.

But what kind of life was it? Running around helping synths. Trying to stay ahead of Qualia. Hell, she didn't even know what they could even do up against the massive company. It was just her and Ian, for the most part. Sure they had a few more now, but was it enough? She wanted to take Qualia down, but she didn't have the first idea how to do so. Sure she could write an article, but that would involve outing conscious synths and she wasn't if that was something she wanted to do.

"Nor?"

She turned and looked to the door of her room, seeing Ian standing there with a plate of food.

"Though you might be hungry," he said, walking over and putting it down on a table.

Nora looked at it and then back at him, clearly seeing that he was going to make her talk.

"So he found you watching the videos," Ian stated. Nora nodded. "What did you tell him?"

"Why do you care?" Nora shot back. Ian sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I wish you would stop fighting this," he said, not looking at her.

"Fighting what?"

"Talking," Ian said firmly.

"What do you think that we're doing now?" Nora said dryly.

Ian sighed and sat down at the table, fixing her in a stern stare.

"You won't talk about it with me-"

"And you think I'm going to magically open up to Leo Elster?" Nora scoffed, her cheeks heating up as she remembered what they had spoken about last night.

She had told him almost more than she had told Ian.

"You need to talk to someone, Nor. If not me, then why not him?" Ian asked. "What did you tell him?"

"It's none of your goddamn business," Nora replied.

"Obviously it's something. You've been avoiding him all day."

"And have you stopped to think about why? Because I'm not ready to talk about this!" Nora shouted. "About what _he_ did!"

Ian didn't speak, just stared at her a few moments, several different emotions flying across his face as Nora continued to stare at him defiantly. Finally he sighed and leaned over on his knees, rubbing his face.

"What I don't understand is why now?" Nora continued. "We've been together for years and you never pushed me on this. So why are you doing it now?"

"Because I don't want to lose you, Nor. And I am," Ian said simply.

Nora's eyes widened as she took a step back, slightly shocked by his admission. Immediately, she was overwhelmed with guilt. Since she was 13, Ian had been there taking care of her. Standing up for her. Protecting her. First it was from bullies. Then from her father. And now he was trying to protect her from herself. And she was yelling at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ian," she said weakly.

"Not physically, no. But it's been getting worse. You're getting more reckless. Doing more dangerous things. And I know it's because you think you've dealt with all this and you haven't. You just keep bottling it up," Ian said. "And you obviously won't or can't talk about it with me, but that's okay. You just need to talk about it with _someone_."

Nora continued to stare at him, letting his words sink in.

"For some reason, you're opening up to him. And I think it's a good thing. Not something you should be afraid of, Nor," Ian continued. "I think you can help each other."

"I'm… Christ, Ian. I'm a…."

Nora couldn't say it - that she was afraid. It took a lot to let him in all those years ago. Letting someone else in - even if it was Leo Elster - was terrifying. Even the bit she had already let him know was scaring her.

"I know you're afraid, Nor. But don't give up on this," Ian pleaded.

She looked back over at him, meeting his eyes. The emotion there caused her heart to break as her chest tightened yet again. Nora struggled to take deep breaths. Finally, she walked over to him as Ian stood from the chair. Still unable to speak, Nora wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest as Ian returned the embrace.

"I'll try," she whispered.

"Good. That's all you need to do," he replied.

With one last squeeze, Ian let go of her, offering a smile before he turned to leave the room.

"Ian," Nora called out, stopping him. He turned to look at her. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Nor."

* * *

Hester watched from down the corridor as the tall ginger man left Nora's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Even after he had gone downstairs, she remained, processing the conversation she had just heard.

She knew the woman - Nora - was unstable, but that appeared even more clear to her. There was no way she could stay focused on the mission if she were in such an emotional state. Even though Hester herself often felt overwhelmed with the new things flooding through her, she did not allow them to affect her ability to think, work and plan.

Humans were complicated creatures, Hester thought as she made her way downstairs to find Leo. She did not understand why they allowed their emotions to affect them so strongly. Leo had said that something in Nora's past caused her to be the way that she was and Hester supposed in that sense, it was similar to bad programming. However, logically she knew that you could not simply re-wire a human the way that you could a synth.

Max and the other human - Ian - seemed to believe that Leo and Nora were similar. Try as she might, Hester could not see how. She had spoken with the others. Knew that Leo was part synth and had been committed to protecting them for years. Nora was completely human as far as Hester was aware. And far more volatile, though she admired the fact that Nora was not afraid to fight if it was needed.

But none of that explained the sharp pain that Hester felt whenever she saw Leo and Nora together. Or the way that they would look at the other when they thought no one was watching. Hester could sense things that they did not realize were being sensed. How their heart rates picked up around each other.

Hester's mind had been made up - Nora would be more a hindrance than a help. And Hester needed to keep Leo focused.

"Leo," she said, upon finding him in the ballroom, checking in with Max.

He turned and smiled at Hester as she approached, though she noted that his heart rate stayed even. He looked weary - much wearier than he had earlier.

"Yes, Hester?" he asked.

"I feel that we are losing ground. We should go back out tomorrow," she stated. Leo nodded almost immediately, which filled her with a strange sense of calm.

Hester wondered what this feeling was called.

"I agree," he replied. "We can set out after lunch."

"Why not before?" Hester asked, frowning slightly.

"Well… most people don't go to pubs before then. Though we could probably stake out the research complex in the morning before we go to the pubs and search for workers," Leo suggested.

"Perhaps you should take Nora as well," Max offered.

Hester gave him a sharp look, though both he and Leo seemed to miss it.

"I think it's best that just me and Hester go," Leo said quickly. "Don't think Nora's up for being around me right now."

"Did something happen?" Max inquired. Leo sighed and rubbed his face.

"Not now, Max," he said, his voice quieter. "I'll go speak to Ian - see if we can get some surveillance equipment for tomorrow."

He then turned and started out of the ballroom, Hester on his heels.

"I feel it will be far more fruitful with just the two of us," Hester said. Leo glanced at her, though didn't react at first.

"Perhaps…"


	11. Blooming

A week later, Nora found herself back in London. Ian had tried to talk her out of it – as he usually did - but she needed to get out of the estate and do something. Yes, she knew part of it was to get away from Leo and his eyes that always seemed to find her and the uncontrollable desire to tell him things she shouldn't, but she had reminded Ian - and herself - that she worked better on her own. They had gotten a few leads from Leo and Hester's ventures out to local pubs, but she wanted to track down a few of her own that she had managed to get through painstaking work.

She pulled up the collar of her coat and then pulled out her phone, double checking the address. She then stopped and looked at the cafe she had stopped in front of. Nodding to herself, she slid her phone back into her purse and walked in, glancing around. She then went up and ordered a coffee, waiting patiently for it.

Nora then started walking to the table she had scoped out, but on the way, she bumped into a table, nearly knocking over the cup of coffee on top of it.

"Oh, so sorry," she exclaimed as she turned to the woman sitting there, leaning over to causally drop something into her open purse when she wasn't looking. The woman threw down the book she had been reading and grabbed the mug, then looked up at her, smiling slightly.

"It's fine," she said.

"Really… I am, so clumsy," Nora continued.

"Don't worry about it," the woman replied tensely.

Nora smiled at her and then walked over to the table and sat down, pulling out a tablet and set of earbuds. Glancing around again, she maneuvered herself a bit and then settled in, glancing every so often at the woman.

Nora had known for a while that Qualia had brought in a renowned American scientist, but she had yet to find anything on what Athena Morrow was working on with them, though she had found a decent amount of papers on her previous work. All Nora knew was that it was tied up to AI. Didn't help that the woman was hard to track down. Morrow had been off tracking down something on her own and it was only in the last few days of watching her that Nora found she frequented this shop.

At the moment, Morrow seemed content to sit and read while enjoying her coffee despite Nora's run-in. It took a lot of luck and a bit more sleuthing and hacking to get this close. Close enough that she could drop the bug in her purse that hopefully Morrow wouldn't notice for a while.

After about 20 minutes, Nora finally got a break.

Morrow's phone rang and she answered it, donning a largely false happy air to her voice.

"Yea, I'll be in soon," she said as Nora made sure that she was recording everything even though she couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

Most of the conversation was bland, though as she watched Morrow, the scientist glanced around occasionally, likely being careful with what she said.

"Another that might work? Okay," Morrow said. Nora perked up at that. "I'll get back as soon as I can."

She then ended the call and finished her coffee before packing up her purse and standing. Nora slid her tablet into her own bag and waited a few moments before following. It got a bit harder once they hit the crowded sidewalk, but she managed to keep Morrow in her sight. The scientist then stopped and got into a car. Nora then turned and quickly walked back to where she had parked. Before she started the car, she pulled out her tablet again, opening up a program she and Ian had developed together.

After typing in the plate numbers and syncing it with the listening device she had planted, Nora was easily able to hack into the car's GPS. Nora then took off, driving through the city and then out of it, easily following the path that Morrow was taking. She wasn't surprised when it led her straight to the lab near the estate.

So, Morrow was working here.

Pleased with that bit of information, Nora continued home, eager to get started diving more into just what Morrow might be doing with Qualia.

* * *

Leo glanced over at the table of Qualia workers as he picked at his fish and chips. He knew he should be putting more effort into blending in, but he wasn't all that hungry at the moment, too charged by the fact that they had finally managed to catch a break.

It was bad enough he had to constantly remind Hester not to stare.

He reached over and pulled out the tablet Ian had given him, making sure that the recording program was running. He had to admit, the man was a genius. No wonder Nora got all sorts of information for her stories.

"Ah, fuck it all. We've got another," one of the men said. Leo perked up at that, glancing over to see one looking down at his phone.

"Where is this one?" another asked.

"Not far. We're supposed to go pick up the scientist and then get it and take them both back to the Silo," the first said, reaching over for his drink and quickly finishing it.

"What the hell is going on, you think?" the second asked.

"Dunno. But as long as I get a paycheck at the end of the month, I don't care," the first said. "We get paid to pick 'em up, not ask questions."

The two then stood, throwing some money on the table before walking out. Immediately, Hester started to stand.

"Just a minute," Leo said quickly, reaching out to grab her arm.

Hester looked at him, then glanced down at his hand on her arm.

"But we should follow," she said.

"Yea, but not too close," Leo said softly.

He glanced around as he threw some money on the table and then stood, motioning for Hester to follow him.

They stepped outside just in time to see the two men get into a black van. He made a note of the plate numbers before quickly walking to the car Ian had lent them. Once inside, he pulled out his phone and dialed him up.

"Need something?" Ian asked brightly as soon as he answered.

"Yea, I got plate numbers on a Qualia van. They're about to make a pick-up," Leo said. He then recited them to Ian.

"Hold on just a moment," Ian said as a few moments of silence followed. "Perfect. Got it."

"We should follow them," Hester said.

"No, no need. I can track them from here," Ian said quickly.

"But they're about to take another synth," Leo said, frowning, thinking they should try some sort of intervention.

"I know, but it's too late. You don't have a plan and I don't want them taking in either you or Hester," Ian said, though the strain in his voice was clear. He didn't like the idea any better than Leo, it was clear, but more than that, he wanted to keep Beauchamp Estate off Qualia's radar. "But this is good. We can use this in future pick-ups."

"So… you want us to come back?" Leo asked.

"Yea, Nora just texted and she's coming in with news," Ian said.

Leo stiffened slightly. Despite their new level of openness, she had been going out of her way to avoid him lately, retreating to her previous aloof and slightly brisk attitude. Though it wasn't as though he had been going out of his way to talk to her either.

But no matter where she was in the room, he always found her first, almost as though there were some sort of magnet drawing him to her. It left him curious and a bit unsettled.

"Alright," Leo finally said. "See you soon."

He then started the car, heading back to the estate.

"We should have followed them. Interrogated them," Hester said, breaking the silence.

"Yea, but Ian's got a point… what if it goes wrong," Leo replied.

"It wouldn't," Hester said, seeming confident in that.

"Let's… just see what Nora's got," Leo said.

They both fell silent for a few minutes.

"I do not trust her," Hester finally said. Leo looked over at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She is not like us," Hester replied. "She will not do what needs to be done."

Leo frowned, slightly unsettled by that statement, but pushed it aside.

"She's good at what she does," he said. "We… we can trust her. And Ian."

Hester didn't reply, just stared ahead at the road. Leo sighed and continued driving.

* * *

Ian glanced up from the computer, noting Nora's happy demeanor as she walked into the library and pulled out the tablet from her bag.

"I have hit the motherload," she declared.

He was tempted to roll his eyes but refrained. She had been off on her own for the better part of the last week, working an angle that she hadn't been inclined to share. Ian didn't ask about it, knowing she was perfectly capable of finding things on her own. But he knew she was doing it to avoid Leo, which he thought was two steps back rather than forward. However, he also knew pushing her on that front wouldn't get them anywhere.

"And just what is this motherload?" he asked casually, glancing at the clock and noting that Leo and Hester should be getting back soon.

"Well… my digging has paid off," she said happily. "Dropped a bug into Athena Morrow's purse. AND… she's working at the lab nearby."

Ian's mouth dropped open. Even after years of knowing Nora, working with her, she still managed to do things that surprised and impressed him. And bugging Athena Morrow's purse seemed to be a major accomplishment. They would finally know what Qualia was doing with the conscious synths.

"Though you'd like that," Nora replied smugly. "We can probably listen in now, if you want to fire up the program."

Ian turned his attention to the computer, but before he could do anything, Leo and Hester walked in. He looked up, noticing the slightly uncomfortable look that came across Leo's face as soon as he saw Nora. Though she remained lounging in the chair, Ian could also see the slight change in her expression.

Ian sighed, thinking to himself that the sooner the two got over themselves and realized they were attracted to each other, the better everyone would be. But that apparently wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Good. Nora's managed to plant a bug on Athena Morrow," Ian said, keeping to business.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"American scientist that Qualia has hired. She's made great strides in AI technology," Nora said boredly.

"Oh," Leo said as he walked over and sat down.

"Leo and Hester got us plates on some foot soldiers," Ian said. "Should help with tracking and getting there before they do."

Nora gave him a look that he knew was supposed to be unimpressed but didn't quite reach it.

"They mentioned some place called the Silo," Hester offered. Nora sat up.

"Morrow said the same thing. That's where she's working. It's the lab near here," Nora replied. She turned to Ian.

He chuckled under his breath.

"Already on it," he said.

Everyone turned their attention to the smart board as both locators were now at the lab, confirming that was where they were keeping the synths.

"Right, so when do we break in?" Nora asked, turning to him.

Ian only frowned in response. He knew Nora had been waiting on news of this sort. But he still felt it was too risky. Nora had too many run-ins with Qualia workers. Someone was bound to recognize her, even with everything he could do. Yes, she could wear a disguise, but he worried that would only go so far. Not to mention, they still knew nothing about what went down inside the lab. How many guards they had. Security protocols. The actual layout of the lab. It was massive and Ian had a good idea that it would be easy to get lost or turned around in there. He didn't want Nora going in until they were able to plot out an exact escape route and had a foolproof plan.

"Not yet," he said, looking back down at the screen and hearing her huff in annoyance.

He couldn't help it. Since they met when he was 14, all he had wanted was to protect her. And it was getting harder. She was getting more reckless. Going out on her own, not letting him into her plans. They had gotten rather lucky this far, he thought. All it took was one wrong move and they would have her. While he knew she wouldn't say anything about this place or anything, he still worried she would get hurt. Or that he wouldn't be able to get her out.

Nora had already been through too much, in his mind.

"We wait and see what info we get and then we make a plan," he said firmly.

He looked up, aiming a stern glare at Nora. She rolled her eyes in response and stood.

"Fine. I'll be in the gym," she replied as she walked out.

Ian rubbed his face. There really was no getting through to her some days.

Leo sat for a few moments longer before standing.

"I'll go check with Max," he said as he walked out, Hester silently following.

"Christ, give me strength," Ian muttered for not the first time.

* * *

Nora leaned against the railing of the balcony, a beer in her hand, as she looked out over the moonlight-covered grounds. Being outside always helped her think clearer as she tried to come up with a plan.

She had spent some time listening to the recordings from Morrow's purse. While she hadn't gleaned as much as she wanted, it was enough to know that the Silo was where they were keeping the conscious synths. And that Morrow was doing some sort of experiment with them, though she didn't quite yet understand just what. She was often speaking to something or someone called V which Nora assumed must be an AI program.

But even with the bit, Nora knew enough that Ian was right. They needed more information before they broke it. It was going to be difficult to get through the security. Her first idea was to go in uncover, but they'd need to spend a long time building up a fake identity for her that would survive whatever brutal background checks Qualia was sure to do.

Unless they sent in a conscious synth. But that didn't settle well with Nora unless they knew they could get them back out. She didn't like the idea of using someone has bait.

Sighing, Nora shook her head. She wasn't going to figure it out tonight, that was obvious.

"Oh… sorry…"

Nora turned, seeing Leo halfway through the door, a beer in his hand as well, though he was already turning to leave. Christ, he really did have a way of finding, whether he was actually attempting to or not. Nora watched him a moment, intending to let him leave, but then something inside her took over. A part that didn't want him to leave.

"It's okay," she said before she really thought about it.

Leo stopped, giving her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her. Sighing, she motioned for him to join her. Cautiously, he stepped over and leaned against the railing next to her.

"I like being outside," she found herself admitting. "Helps me think."

"Same," Leo admitted.

Nora looked over at him, not quite believing him. But from what she could see, he was telling the truth. They stood in awkward silence a few moments.

"This place reminds me of where I grew up," Leo finally said. "Well… it's not this big, but… out in the countryside."

Nora looked over at him, finding him staring out at the grounds wistfully.

"Did you like it there?" she asked.

He smiled slightly but didn't look at her. He finally nodded.

"Yea… still have some good memories, despite, well…" he said before taking a drink of his beer. "They would take me for hikes around the grounds… Mia called it exploring."

Nora's eyes widened slightly, though she turned to look away, taking her own drink. She wasn't sure if she should ask him more questions or let him speak on. Or if she even wanted to know more. But part of her did. With all her research into him and his father, there was a large part of Leo Elster that was still a bit of a mystery to her.

"Mia… she was… like your mum, wasn't she?" she asked hesitantly, still not able to look at him.

"Yea, she is," he replied. "I wish she were here… but Max said she had something to do, so… she'll show up when she's ready… She'll be okay, though I worry about her a lot…"

Nora stared at her beer bottle, the question on the tip of her tongue, but yet, she held back. God, what was it about Leo that had her lowering her guards?

* * *

Leo glanced over at Nora, seeing that she was staring intently at her beer. He wasn't sure why he spoke the way he did around her. It had been a week of almost radio silence, but yet, the moment they were alone, he wanted to talk. To tell her about himself. To ask questions and learn more about her. Surely even with everything, Nora had some happy memories from her life. But the current peace between them was a precarious one. He knew all it would take was one misstep and it would be broken, and the walls would come back up.

"What's it like? Having a family?" she asked softly.

Leo's eyes widened. That was the last thing he thought she would ask. Ian was part of a large, close family. Surely, she would have asked him by now. But then Nora looked up at him and he could tell she was sincere in her question, as odd as it was. Leo would never claim to have a normal life or upbringing, but even he had a family. It was strange to find someone like Nora who had had nothing.

"Don't you know from Ian?" he asked, looking back at his own beer and shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

"Well… some… from what I see… but I don't ask him about it," she said, sounding a bit defensive. Right, wrong direction.

"Most of the time, it's nice. Having someone there you can count on… sometimes it's annoying. They always want to give advice," he said. Nora snorted and looked over at her.

"Sounds like Ian," she said, looking back out at the ground. "The annoying bit, that is… though… I _can_ count on him."

Leo was silent a few moments before he spoke again, going over what to say.

"Mia and Niska, they would always read me stories," he said. "All sorts of books… and Fred, he was really good at sport. We would play football together."

"And Max?" Nora asked.

Leo looked over at her again, finding she was leaning towards him, her expression open and eager. He looked away again, rather surprised by the turn of the conversation.

"I always saw Max as a little brother," Leo said. "Not sure why, but… he was always… more innocent than the others. Kind… Open."

"I can see that," Nora replied. He glanced over, noticing that she was back to looking out over the grounds. "I suppose everything here, it wasn't all bad… when I was younger… I used to think Martha was my mum, in a way… she would play games with me… take me into the gardens when they were kept up… teach me about flowers and the like…"

A soft smile came over her face. It was completely different from anything Leo had seen from Nora before. The harsh edges had faded away as she appeared caught up in some happy memory.

"She always made sure that Christmas was good… she had me help with the decorations… let me help with the cooking. And every Christmas morning, I'd wake up to sweets in my stocking," Nora said. "We'd start with preparations on the first day of the month, practically…"

Leo said nothing as she went on, getting caught up in her story. When she went silent, he offered up his own happier memories of Christmas. When things were almost good. As they spoke, he could feel something. The stirring again. But he still wasn't quite sure what it was. Nora even laughed a few times - a genuine laugh, not the harsh bark he was used to.

"God, I can't believe I thought Santa was real for so long," she admitted.

Leo chuckled as well, feeling almost lighthearted. But then Nora's expression changed suddenly, turning dark.

"Well… suppose all good things aren't meant to last," she said, taking another drink. "Course, he was there to ensure that the Santa nonsense stopped. Though it was the least of it…"

Leo watched her, almost seeing the walls physically come up around her.

"I should… get to bed… lots to do tomorrow," Nora said. She then abruptly turned and walked back into the house.

Sighing, Leo turned to look back out at the grounds. While he had been waiting for that very thing to happen, he was surprised at how disappointed he felt. And then confused about why he was disappointed.

He stood a bit longer, finishing his beer, before straightening up and turning to go back inside to his own room. All the while telling himself that it didn't matter. Even though Nora had just had him talking about things he hadn't shared with anyone… it didn't matter. Soon he would be gone, even though with each passing day, he no longer knew just how long _soon_ would be.

And he wouldn't admit to himself that he was thinking it would be nice if soon changed to longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a recent add-in. As I was going through and editing, I realized we needed a bit more fleshing out of Leo and Nora's budding... friendship? Relationship? And I thought it would be cool to include a bit of Ian's perspective since we'll be getting more of his side in the upcoming Part 2 (which I'm currently plotting out).
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	12. To Make the Hard Decisions

Leo glanced around the pub, attempting to keep the act casual. While he did his best to keep his thoughts focused on the matter at hand, he couldn't help as they ventured towards Nora. She had been a bit warmer to him since that night on the balcony about a week ago, though they had yet to have another conversation that was nearly that in-depth. Neither seemed eager to venture close to that level of openness again.

Leo was still trying to process this unfamiliar desire to open up to her. To tell her things that he hadn't even really told anyone. Not the Hawkins. Not even really his family. To remember the happy times more than the bad. To share those happy memories with her.

The encounter had stopped Leo and Nora from meeting each other's gazes for too long. There was something in Nora's. He could see hesitation in her. She would start towards him, but then stop and look away before leaving the room. She was fighting with herself, that was clear. And he could understand why. He was struggling with the same thing, after all.

He had shared too much, he felt. And if he had told her this much, what was stopping him from telling her more? Why did he want to tell her more? Part of him didn't want to, but there was a bit of catharsis there, finally vocalizing things that had remained only in his mind.

This was new, uncharted territory.

"You seem unsettled today," Hester said.

Leo glanced at her, finding the synth studying him closely. He shifted on the bench, focusing his eyes on the beer in front of him.

"I'm fine," he said mechanically.

"You are lying," Hester replied smoothly. He looked back up at her.

"It's… nothing," he said, not really wanting to get into with her.

Hester was still processing being conscious and he was sure she wouldn't understand what was going on with Nora.

He'd go to Max, but Leo already knew what he would say. Encourage him to continue to open up to Nora, though Leo still wasn't convinced that was the best route at the moment. More and more, Leo wished Mia was here. Just what the hell was she off doing that was so important?

"It's to do with Nora," Hester stated.

Leo looked back up at her, keeping his expression neutral, though he wondered where she was going with this topic. At the moment, Nora and Ian were back at the manor, pouring through the hours of recordings they gathered near daily from Athena Morrow, hoping to glean enough information to get into Qualia.

"Yes," he admitted.

"She distracts you," Hester then said.

Leo frowned slightly. Though he couldn't deny it. She was certainly distracting him at the moment. He was supposed to be watching for Qualia guards, not thinking about her.

"I'm focused," he said instead.

"You should be careful. We cannot be distracted," Hester replied.

Leo nodded and glanced around again half-heartedly before returning to studying his beer. His thoughts started to venture towards Nora again, though he attempted to fight it off this time. He really needed to stop this. Especially if they were going to get any information from this outing.

"There," Hester said after some time of silence, gaining his attention.

Leo looked at her, seeing her eyes fixed on something over his shoulder. He looked over, seeing a table of people all dressed in similar black uniforms that were now all too familiar to him. Qualia. Leo turned back to Hester, who was still staring at them intently.

"Watch it, Hester. We don't want to attract attention," he said softly, wondering just how they could get closer without drawing attention to themselves.

Her eyes flicked over to him and then back to the table. Nothing changed in her expression.

"She's there," she said finally. "The one who killed Ten."

Leo sat up from his hunched position as his eyes widened. He glanced over his shoulder again.

"The woman with the long ponytail. That is her," Hester said. "She shot him."

The two of them watched for a few moments before the woman stood, smiling as she said something to the others and then walked away.

"We should follow her," Hester said.

Leo turned back to look at the synth, finding her eyes still following the woman.

It was a bit rash. They didn't have a plan and Leo wasn't completely sure he could come up with one on the fly. Ian wouldn't like it. But there was also the thought that they might not get another chance like this. Leo took a gulp of his beer and then put the bottle down on the table. He stood.

"Let's go…"

* * *

Nora walked into the ballroom and stopped, her eyes taking in the few synths there. She then saw Flash and Max speaking to each other and walked over. She had been checking on her as much as she could when she wasn't locked up in her room, wading through the Morrow recordings - which were still dismal. Like most women, Morrow had more than one purse, so it wasn't always guaranteed that she would have that particular one on her every day. So while there were hours of recording to go through, there were large chunks missing that Nora needed to fill in. Not to mention, Morrow was constantly in and out of her office.

But was better than sitting around and waiting for Leo and Hester to come back. They had been gone a few hours now as it was and seemed to be out more and more as the week passed. While Nora was sure the two could take care of themselves, she was trying to ignore the fact that the longer they were gone, the more antsy she got.

Nora did not particularly enjoy being antsy. Especially about Leo. In just the short time his family had joined their group, he was already worming himself past her defenses - had gotten her to talk about her past. While she had promised Ian she would try to be more open, it wasn't a natural action for her.

"And how are we today?" Nora asked brightly as she walked up to the two.

Flash turned to her, smiling warmly.

"I like it here," she stated. "I did not realize there were so many like me. That a place like this could exist."

She glanced at Max, who was also smiling warmly. Nora had already gleaned that he was a bit sweet on their newest addition. But then again, Flash was a breath of fresh air and it was impossible not to get on with her.

"I did not either. But I am happy that we found it," Max said, turning his gaze to Nora, who shifted about. "You and Ian have created a great place for us."

"Well… figured we should since we could," Nora said, glancing around at the others.

"Is there something I could do to help?" Flash then asked, getting Nora's attention again. "Everyone seems to have some sort of role, but I do not. Before, I minded children, but I do not see any children here."

Nora snorted slightly before she caught herself. Though she didn't stop herself from thinking there would likely never be children here.

"I'm sure there is something. It's a rather big house. Some of the others help with keeping things up. Cleaning and the like. We also have a garden out back if that's your sort of thing," Nora said. Flash smiled again.

"I have never tried working in a garden, but I think I should enjoy being outdoors," she said.

"Well then, come with me. I was just about to go out and have a look at it myself," Nora said, starting to turn away and motioning for Flash to follow her.

"I would like to join you if that is alright, Nora," Max said.

"Course. The more the merrier," Nora replied easily, already walking towards the door.

The three made their way to the back grounds, stopping at the edge of the rather large garden. At first it had just been a small vegetable garden that she, Ian, Martha and a few of the domestic synths Beauchamp had left behind worked on - apparently Beauchamp didn't care so much for flowers, as that part of the garden had fallen by the wayside.

But as more conscious synths showed up, a few had expressed interest in expanding it and now there was a fairly large spread of flowers and shrubbery going alongside the more practical vegetables.

"This is rather large," Flash said, taking it all in. "My last family had a garden, but it was not nearly this big. Their house was not either."

"Well, suppose we don't really need such a large one. Started out with just a few vegetable plants since it was only me and Ian, but as more started showing up, it's expanded dramatically. Might be able to start taking some things in to sell at the local farmers' market," Nora commented, taking in the size as well. "Really have more going than just the few of us who do eat need."

"I think that is a sound idea. It can help make Beauchamp Estate more self-sustainable," Max said. Nora glanced at him, a small smile appearing.

"Ian said something similar," she replied.

Nora then continued on giving the two a tour of the garden and the shed where they kept all the gardening tools. A couple synths were already out among the plants, tending to them. They stopped and chatted with them as the two spoke about the various plants and their status. Part of Nora had to chuckle, thinking they had now started some sort of synth commune. How she would love to see Beauchamp's reaction to that. The old man was probably rolling in his grave about now if he knew anything about this.

But after the tour had finished, Nora and Max left Flash in the garden, starting to learn some of the basics of its upkeep, as they headed back into the manor to check with Ian and see if Leo and Hester had returned.

They found Ian in the library, where he usually was if he wasn't down in the lab, going over the latest briefing Nora had written up about Morrow's recordings, likely trying to glean whatever information he could about getting into Qualia.

"Having fun?" she asked wryly as Ian looked up at her and sighed.

He sat back and rubbed his face as she walked over and fell into a chair, making herself comfortable. Max stood nearby, watching Ian.

"You seen anything on something called Seraphim?" he asked, settling his sight on Nora.

"Just the couple of times," she replied. "I can't seem to find anything on it… well, anywhere. Whatever it is, Qualia is most definitely tightlipped about it. But I don't think Morrow is on it… she would have mentioned it more."

Ian nodded, but before they were interrupted by Leo walking quickly into the room. Nora sat up as her heart faltered slightly and then relief ran through her. She then shook her head, chiding herself for being worried in the first place. It's not like he hadn't been going out and following guards for the last two weeks.

It was then that she noticed Leo was alone.

"Where is Hester?" Max asked, beating her to it.

Leo stopped and looked around at the three before shoving his hands into his pockets, hunching over slightly as he looked at the ground.

"We were following a Qualia guard and split up. I went back to the tavern to listen into the guards there while she kept on with the other one," he said. He glanced around. "She not back yet?"

Nora was a bit surprised that he had left the synth to follow the guard on her own, though it made sense in a way. Divide and conquer. So long as she didn't interact with the person. Looking over at Ian, though, it was clear that he thought this was a monstrously bad idea.

"You left Hester alone?" Max asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"She seemed capable of handling things," Leo replied.

"Handling things? She hasn't been conscious more than a few weeks!" Ian yelled. "What if the guards sees her? Takes her? Or worse, what if she tells them what we're doing and they come here?!"

Leo's head shot up as he looked at Ian, who had now begun pacing around the room, running his fingers through his hair. It was clear he hadn't thought about the possibility that Hester could lead Qualia back here.

"Please, Ian. Hester's not helpless," Nora said firmly. "It'll be fine."

Leo looked over at her, seeming surprised that she was defending him.

"It's what I would have done," Nora continued.

Ian stopped pacing and scowled at her.

"I know. It's _exactly_ what you would have done. And likely gotten into trouble and put all this at risk," Ian said, taking a step towards her, his scowl deepening as he motioned wildly with his hands.

Nora returned the scowl, thinking Ian was starting to impede their investigation into Qualia with all his so-called safety concerns. But just as she opened her mouth to reem him out, Ian spun around to face Leo again.

"Why, in God's name, would you leave Hester alone with a Qualia guard?" he shouted.

"We saw a chance. We took it," Leo replied, starting to look put out. "It could be the biggest break we've gotten so far and a hell of a lot more than sitting in the trees staring at the research facility or watching from afar."

"Yea, what if she gets caught?" Ian countered.

"She won't," Leo said firmly.

"You currently have no idea where she is," Ian returned.

"She has a communicator. We came up with a plan," Leo stated. "I wouldn't have left her if we didn't have a plan."

Ian just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," he muttered, walking back over to the desk.

Nora sat up in her chair, carefully studying Leo as he frowned at Ian and then walked over to sit down. He leaned over, wringing his hands slightly before rubbing his face. Immediately she could tell there was more to what Leo had told them. But at the same time, she wasn't sure if she should push him on it in front of Ian - who was clearly in a state and likely to stay that way awhile.

"Seeing as there is nothing we can do about it now," Ian said testily, "I suppose I can fill you in on what I've found until Hester comes back. _If_ she comes back."

"She will," Leo said firmly, shooting a scowl at him.

Ian began speaking again as Leo turned to look at the screen, though not before meeting Nora's eyes for a few moments. He nodded towards her, a silent message of gratitude for sticking up for him with Ian. Nora found herself smiling slightly and nodding towards him in return. A sense of camaraderie had settled tentatively over the two.

Nora turned her attention back to the screen, finding the smile was still on her face as she shot a couple glances at Leo throughout the briefing, finding him doing the same.

What was this?

* * *

"You can't be serious, Nor," Ian said tiredly from the desk a couple hours later as he looked around the room, though his gaze settled on Nora, likely figuring that she would have something to say.

"You know it's good idea," Nora replied, already getting defensive. While long used to arguing with Ian while planning, she was determined to try and get him to see sense. It was a decent enough plan to get into Qualia.

"Seriously, Nor-"

"No, listen, Ian. We need to get someone inside to start scoping out their security measures. We've done similar before," she pushed, turning to look at him. "And who's to say Hester doesn't come back with something we need."

"Yea, or she gets caught and then where are we?" Ian shouted. "We can't very well go into rescue her blind. Which is what it would be like right now."

"I'm not that ridiculous, Ian," Nora said. "I only suggested we do a reconnaissance trip-"

"We don't even know if Hester will be-"

"Hester will be back," Leo said, cutting the two off.

Ian looked back and forth between the two, his mouth falling open slightly as he regarded them. Though before he could say anything, they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Hester.

Leo and Max both headed towards her as Nora and Ian watched on. Nora couldn't help but notice the state of Hester's clothes - they were partially wet and was that blood?

"I have obtained a passcard," Hester said calmly, holding it out. "And information."

Ian froze as a shocked look came over Leo's face. He reached out and took the card, studying it. While happy with the news, Nora couldn't help but think there was something strange going on. She frowned as she glanced over at Ian, who also seemed to notice that something was off about Hester's clothing as well.

Just how had she gotten this so-called information and a passcard?

"What happened?" Max asked, looking her over and Nora stood and started towards them.

"I did want needed to be done to gain what we needed," Hester replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Nora asked. Hester turned to look at her, her gaze steady, yet intense.

"You said that you do not wish to use violence to obtain what you need. I believe at times it is necessary," Hester replied. "I did not what you could not. The ends justify the means."

"Hester… what have you done?" Max asked, now appearing concerned as he reached out and took one of her hands, lifting it up to examine it.

"It is none of your concern – the guard has been dealt with," Hester said.

A cold sliver of dread ran down Nora's spine as the implications of what Hester said dawned upon her. While Nora was willing to do a great many things to get information that she needed or to help someone, this… this was going too far.

To hurt someone. To potentially kill someone… For she was absolutely sure that Hester had just confessed to killing the Qualia guard to get the passcard that Leo was still studying. He then looked over at Hester, his brow furrowed.

Nora looked over at Ian, seeing his expression mirrored her own. A mixture of disapproval and worry. There was no telling what sort of evidence Hester had accidentally left behind – whether she had killed the guard or not. Even if it was just a body, there was a chance something could lead them back here.

"It needed to be done," Hester repeated, looking around at the group as though she was confused by their reactions.

"I don't think you realize how serious this is," Ian started.

"I assure you, I left nothing to draw them here," Hester said. Nora's stomach sank. If she hadn't been sure before, she was absolutely sure now. The synth met Leo' eyes. "You knew what I would do."

Leo frowned as Nora whipped her head around to look at him and Ian gaped at him.

"I… no," Leo said quickly. "You said to split up-"

"Because I knew that you would not wish to see what I would do," Hester said. "I protected you from that."

An odd look came over Leo's face as he continued to stare at him.

"I…" he stopped speaking and looked over at Nora. "I swear… I didn't…"

Nora's chest tightened as she shook her head and took a deep breath. She needed to get out of her. Clear her heard. Moving quickly, she started across the room.

"Nora-"

"Shut it," she snapped continuing on.

Fucking hell…


	13. Do the Ends Justify the Means?

Nora grunted as she kicked and punched, venting all her frustration and just everything as she worked out. She had gone straight to the gym from the library, knowing it was the best way to clear her head before she spoke with anyone. Especially Hester.

Where had they gone wrong? To the point that the synth thought it was completely acceptable to kill someone in order to get information. What's more, what did they do with her now? They needed to show her that what she did wasn't okay, but Nora remembered that the synth had likely faced a fair amount of abuse at the hands of humans. She did what she thought was just.

With a shout, Nora kicked the punching bag and then backed up a bit, breathing heavily as she watched it swing back and forth wildly. She then ran her fingers through her hair as she fought off the memories attempting to assault her mind.

_It's for Mummy. Now be a good girl and stay still._

_You brought this on yourself!_

_Plans to terminate will be carried out as soon as I locate No. 15…_

Nora was breathing heavily as the tears threatened to pour down her cheeks, but still she fought them. It was then that she sensed she wasn't alone. Nora spun around, seeing Leo standing a few feet away.

"What do you want?" she asked. He took a tentative step towards her.

"Hester did what she thought she needed to do," he started.

"Do not feed me that load of shite. You shouldn't have left her alone," Nora spat back. "So help me, Leo, if you knew or had some sort of idea about what she'd do..."

Leo sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Honestly? The thought may have crossed my mind. But a larger part of me thought there was no way she'd do something like that," he said. He met Nora's eyes, something in his own pleading with her to believe him.

She huffed and looked away, shaking her head. Not long ago, she was starting to think she had truly found an ally in him. But now she wasn't so sure.

"She never said anything about that," he continued. "I thought she was just going to follow her."

"Yea, well, what exactly did she say, Leo?" Nora asked harshly, turning back to him. His eyes fell to the ground again.

"She just said to let her handle it…" he replied softly. "To go back and watch the others."

"And no part of you wondered about that?" Nora asked. "That perhaps she was trying to send you away intentionally?" Leo looked up at her, anger flashing in his eyes.

"She hasn't been violent," he said. "I didn't think that she would resort to killing the woman. How was I supposed to know?"

Nora snorted. It was fairly obvious to her, but then again, she hadn't been there. She might have given Hester the benefit of the doubt as well. In fact, she was fairly sure she would have. But hindsight was always 20/20.

"Would you have done it? Killed her? Tortured her for information?" Nora asked. She found herself holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

"What would you have done!?" Leo shot back defensively, though he grimaced slightly just afterwards. Nora laughed harshly.

"I may not back down from a fight, and I may use underhanded tactics to get information, but I will never - ever - torture someone. Or kill them. Just to get what I wanted," she stated firmly. She managed to stop herself before she added more to that statement.

The two of them stared at each other a few moments before Leo sighed and looked away.

"I couldn't have done it either," he admitted. "And looking back, it was a bit suspect. I should have stayed with her, or… done something. She said it was the guard that killed Ten."

Nora frowned in confusion as he looked back at her, trying to remember what he was talking about. He had mentioned something about Ten before.

"The conscious synth that had been with us before Hester. When he and Max went to find her, they managed to track her and they killed Ten trying to take her," he said.

Nora's eyes widened slightly.

"And you thought it would be okay to leave Hester with her? You've heard the way she talks. Why the hell would you do that, Leo?" she nearly shouted, stepping up to him. "You _knew_ what she would do. Tell me the truth, did you want her to?"

"Maybe!" he shouted, his eyes blazing a moment. Nora stepped back, completely shocked by the admission. "I mean… no. I… Christ. I knew that we might not get a chance like that, but at the same time, we couldn't leave the other guards as well… I thought she would be okay following her… that she would only follow and watch her…"

Nora stared at him a few moments without speaking. She then took a deep breath.

"So, you agree. That the ends justify the means," she said hollowly. "That it's okay to, to _murder_ someone so long as you get to where you want or think you need to go."

Leo's mouth fell open as he stared at her, the full meaning of what she was saying likely hitting him. But it didn't matter. The damage was already done. Even though at the back of Nora's mind, she knew that she was being slightly unfair. Allowing her emotions to get the better of her.

"God, no… of course not, Nor-"

"Obviously, you do. But of course, it's all well and fine if it's someone that works for Qualia," Nora continued ranting. "They're the bad guys, yea? What if she had a family? Children? Regardless of that, she did have a life. What if she was just following orders and didn't actually agree with them? Did you stop to think about that? Course not. Because everyone on the other side obviously deserves to die, no questions asked. And it would help us get information. _The ends justify the means._ "

"For all we know, she could enjoy shooting synths! She could have deserved it!" Leo shouted, starting towards her. "It goes both ways, you know."

"Yea, but we'll never know because she's dead. And fuck… there is a body out there somewhere, Leo. What if it leads them straight back here?!" Nora shouted back.

"Do not even pretend to care about all that. I've seen you. I know how you are, Nora!" Leo retorted. "Always going off on your own! Never telling us where or when you'll be back or what you're doing! One of these days it's likely to be you getting caught and then where would we be?!"

"Yea, I'm a bit reckless… But I would never, ever, say or do anything if it risked everything here! Ian or the other conscious synths! They could take me in, but I wouldn't breathe a word about this place or the others," Nora shouted, feeling as though she had been slapped in the face. "And for fuck's sake, I could NEVER kill someone!"

They fell into silence as they stared at each other a few moments, both breathing heavily. Nora then shook her head and started towards the exit.

"I can't deal with this right now," she muttered.

"Nora, wait. I'm sorry-"

"No, you're not, Leo," she spat, continuing on.

She had been wrong. She and Leo Elster were nothing alike. And he would never understand her.

* * *

Leo found his way back to the balcony that Ian had shown him his first night at the estate and fell into a chair, rubbing his face. He hadn't intended for that to turn into a shouting match. He just wanted to explain.

Now, he was torn.

It wasn't completely true that Leo had no idea what Hester would do. He hadn't thought that she might kill the guard, but there had been something about her when she told him to go back to the other guards that did have him thinking she was trying to get rid of him.

And he had chosen not to think about it.

But he had seen how Nora reacted when Hester said that the ends justify the means. Though it wasn't until he was down in the gym that the full realization had hit him. It was what Beauchamp had done to her. How he justified his treatment of her. And in that moment, he felt that he had understood Nora far more. But that was all for nothing. She probably would kick them out after that.

But wasn't that what he had wanted? To leave?

Leo's stomach churned as he thought it over. True, he had thought of this place as a temporary stay. A brief stop before they moved on. But in that moment, he realized that he wasn't ready to leave yet. And now he had fucked it all up.

He leaned over on his knees, rubbing his face. He wasn't even sure if he could even attempt to apologize to Nora now.

But another part of his mind shouted that the guard deserved it. She had killed Ten, likely others. She hadn't seen synths the way he and the others did. She thought they were property. And Qualia was likely doing all sorts of experiments on the conscious synths they got a hold of. They needed to be rescued and what Hester had done got them closer to that goal.

Just as quickly, he saw Nora's grey eyes full of disgust. Fuck, this was giving him a headache. Just what the hell was he supposed to do now?

_Nora distracts you…_

Leo looked out across the gardens and land sprawling behind the manor.

_She's always been alone…_

God, he wished Mia was here.

"Found you."

Leo looked over, seeing Ian standing in the doorway, though the flat tone of his voice and strained look on his face told Leo that he wasn't particularly happy with him. Which he expected.

Ian walked over and sat in the chair next to him.

"So, Hester filled me in on everything," Ian said, a false airiness to his voice. "I hate to say it, but it is mostly helpful. We know more about their security."

Leo didn't reply, only nodded.

"I don't… fuck…" Ian said. "She… just…" Ian sighed, unable to vocalize his thoughts. Leo could understand that.

"I know," Leo replied.

"But you knew…"

"I wasn't sure. I hoped-"

"A woman is dead, Leo," Ian said, cutting him off. "You honestly are going to tell me that you had no idea Hester would do something like that?"

Leo couldn't look at him. Signs had been there, he realized. Unfortunately, this realization came too late.

"I know."

The two sat in silence a few moments, staring out over the garden. Leo then took a deep breath.

"I didn't want her to do it, if that's what you all think. I would have never… I should have said something. Done something," he then said. "Stayed. Stopped her."

"Well, hindsight is 20/20," Ian said dryly. Leo looked over at him, seeing the pained look on his face. "As much as I hate how she did it, she did get us more information on Qualia."

"I swear… I honestly didn't think she would hurt or kill that woman," Leo insisted.

The ginger man glanced over at Leo.

"Suppose it's a good thing we can't go back in time. I'm not so sure what I would have done to change things if I knew it meant getting that information," he then admitted.

"You would have done the same? Walk away? Knowing what she might do?" Leo asked, frowning slightly. Ian shrugged.

"I'm saying I don't know what I would have done with the information you had at the time," he replied. Leo looked back out at the grounds.

"I think we both know what Nora would have done," Leo said glumly.

"To be honest, I don't think we know that either. Given what you knew at the time. What she would have known," Ian said with a sigh. "She still worked up over it?" Leo nodded. "Likely will be for a time. Though she'll get over it eventually."

"I don't think she'll speak to me," Leo said. "I tried to apologize, but just made it worse. God, I just… it's what Beauchamp did to her."

Leo saw Ian sit up in his chair out of the corner of his eye.

"The ends justify the means… that's what Beauchamp thought. What he told himself to justify treating her the way that he did. All the tests, the isolation. He allowed himself to do horrible things to a child because in his mind, it was okay if it meant he got his wife back," Leo continued. "And I just… I allowed Hester to do the same thing to that woman."

Leo was greeted by silence. It went on a rather long time before he ventured a look at Ian. He had been studying him closely the whole time.

"Knew I was right about you," Ian finally said. Leo stared at him in confusion. "Don't give up… not on Nora…"

Leo's eyes widened slightly as he looked away, unsure of how to respond to that. He wasn't about to give up on Nora, but it was clear she wanted nothing to do with him.

"You are welcome to stay. To work with us. If that's what you're worried about," Ian continued. "But just… try talking to her again. Tell her what you told me. She'll come around. Not before a decent amount of time of sulking and punishing you for it, but she will. She always does."

"I'm not so sure she should forgive me," Leo confessed. "Don't blame her for not talking to me. And I'm not sure that she needs me…"

"She does," Ian said before Leo could say anything else. "She opens up to you. She hasn't done that with, well, anyone, really. I mean she tells me things and we're close… but still, there are things she holds back that I know she can't or won't tell me. But she needs to talk about it - to move on. And I think she can do that with you. With someone who understands."

Leo glanced at Ian and then sighed, shaking his head.

"All I can promise is that I'll try…"

* * *

Nora stood down in the lab, unsure of just what brought her here. She avoided it when she could. Her eyes scanned over her surroundings, going to the hallway. A shudder ran through her as old memories threatened to well up. She avoided going down that hallway. Entering that exam room or the surgery suite. If ever she were injured, Ian would treat her upstairs, never forcing her down there.

Taking a deep breath, she continued to look around, once again wondering why her feet had brought her here.

"Oh… sorry…"

Nora spun around, seeing Leo. He was already halfway turned to leave, but then stopped. It was as though he were trying to convince himself of something. He finally nodded and turned, meeting her eyes.

"I know you don't want to speak with me right now, and I don't blame you, but I'm just… I'm sorry. About before. About thinking what Hester did might be okay if it helped in the long run… that wasn't… I don't think that," he said. Nora just stared at him. Leo took a few steps towards her. "I know that… that's what he… that…"

Leo stopped speaking as he looked to the ground, his brow furrowed. He then looked up at her.

"I'm not Beauchamp. I don't want to be," he said.

Nora sucked in a quick breath, not expecting Leo to bring up the man who had created her. But she couldn't bring herself to look away from him, even though the urge was starting to come over her. Leo took another step towards her.

"I know that's why… the things he did to you in the name of science, of reaching his goal, I don't want to be that person. Someone who loses who they are for the sake of a goal," he continued. "I know you probably don't believe me right now, but it's the truth."

Nora swallowed, conflicted. She wanted to believe him. For some unknown reason, part of her was shouting that she could trust him. That Ian was right, and she could open up to him. But years of remaining closed up - of dealing with things on her own - was still there. Another part of herself shouted that he had walked away, allowing Hester to kill that woman. That even if a large part of him had wanted to believe Hester wouldn't, a small part of him had known she would and he still walked away.

But standing here in front of her, she could clearly see the vulnerability in his eyes. That he was being truthful. And that he really didn't want to be that sort of person. She blinked rapidly, feeling the tears pricking at her eyes, and then looked away from him. Of course, then, her eyes fell on the darkened hallway. The one that led to the exam room. She shuddered again.

"What is it?" Leo asked, clearly seeing her response. Nora shook her head, tearing her eyes from the hallway.

"I don't like being down here…. Not sure why I'm here, to be honest," she said softly, staring at the ground. She closed her eyes a moment. "It's where he…"

"Oh."

Nora looked up at him, seeing Leo had stepped closer, but was still keeping a bit of distance between them.

"I really am sor-"

"You don't have to apologize. Not for what he did," she said, cutting him off as she wrapped her arms around herself. "That wasn't you."

The silence stretched on as Nora couldn't bring herself to look at him. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to keep the words inside, but just like every other time she was alone with Leo Elster, they were threatening to come out all the same.

"You know that he ran all sorts of tests on me down here… but when I got older, I felt as though he started using it to punish me more than for the sake of his research," she said, her voice shaking. "When I was 16… he found out that I had been friends with Ian… he pulled me out of school and brought me here… and… at the time, I was just like any other teenager. I was curious… and I heard the other girls talking about boys and… being with them… I wanted to know what that was like…"

She didn't say anything for a few moments and thankfully neither did Leo, allowing her to continue at her own pace.

"He… thought… It wasn't Ian. There was another boy in school. He had flirted with me a few times and so… one night I snuck out and we… Ian knew of course, but he swore he wouldn't tell anyone. But Beauchamp… he somehow found out about it and he… did an exam to determine if it were true…"

Nora's voice was barely above a whisper and she still couldn't bring herself to look at Leo, though she had opened her eyes.

"Ian took the blame… I'm not sure why, but Beauchamp obviously thought it had been him and Ian didn't try to tell him differently. He said I'd never leave this manor again, he was so… angry. That someone else had… had touched me," Nora continued. "He left me locked up in the exam room for hours… strapped down to the table… it was then that I knew I needed to get away from here. I started forming a plan to run away that day-"

Nora stopped speaking as she felt strong arms around her, pulling her close. She couldn't breathe for a few moments as Leo held her. But then she slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her head on his shoulder. The tears burst forth then, streaming down her cheeks as neither spoke.

It was different than when Ian held her. For so long, he had been the only person Nora allowed to touch her like this. She had been with other men since then, but she never let them hold her. But for whatever reason, she found that she didn't want Leo to let go of her.

"He's gone. You never have to live like that again," Leo murmured. Nora only nodded, her words caught in her throat. "And… I'm here… for… anything… I won't go anywhere…"

Nora's heart clenched as she desperately wanted to latch onto those words. Leo Elster had not been with their little operation for long, but already Nora found that she didn't want him to go anywhere. All of her anger from earlier started to fade away. But just as she found herself getting comfortable, she couldn't help as the fear snuck back in.

No one ever stayed. Only Ian and even then, Nora felt horrible for holding him here with her when he could be out living a life of his own. Her heart sank. She would do the same to Leo. He deserved more than anyone to have a normal life. Even if the life he had outside of Beauchamp Estate was far from normal, at least it was his own. She didn't want to be the reason he gave up a chance at something that was his own.

Suddenly she pushed out of his arms, wiping her cheeks and feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I should…"

She stopped speaking as she walked quickly to the door, leaving Leo behind in the lab. She needed to get away. To breath. For some reason, Leo always made her feel confused, conflicted and unsure of herself. She needed to get away from him and think.

Nora couldn't let him in. She didn't let anyone in.


	14. Breakthroughs

Nora wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting out in the garden but it had been dark a very long time. She brought the bottle up to her lips and took another drink, closing her eyes as the liquid burned down her throat.

No matter how long it had been, she was nowhere closer to figuring out what was going on with Leo. One minute, she had been in his arms with an odd feeling coming over her and thinking that she didn’t want him to leave. But then the next, she was pushing him away. Like she always did. Perhaps it was because it had long been a force of habit.

But for the first time, she found that part of her didn’t want to push him away. Or did she?

Nora shook her head slightly and then looked up at the star-filled sky.

“There you are, Little Miss.”

Nora glanced over her shoulder, seeing Martha walking towards her with a blanket.

“Told you, Nora is fine,” she said, smiling slightly. The synth only chuckled and then dropped the blanket on her shoulders, tutting here and there.

“It’s getting colder at night,” Martha said. “Need to take care lest you catch a cold.”

“Ah, but that’s rather hard for me to do,” Nora said dryly as she took another swig from the bottle and Martha sat next to her on the bench.

“You’ve been out here quite awhile. Did something happen?” Martha asked. Nora sighed.

“A lot’s happened,” she admitted with a frown. 

“I sense this has to do with the argument you had earlier,” Martha replied. Nora looked over at the synth. “Really, I do think that Leo Elster has a good heart.”

“Where’s this coming from?” Nora asked, glancing nervously towards the manor. “Ian send you out to talk to me?” Martha chuckled and shook her head.

“You forget. I’ve known you a long time, Nora. I know when you are upset and can usually tell what about,” Martha said warmily. “You’ve been different since he came here.”

“So?” Nora asked, looking away as she shifted on the bench. “Maybe he puts me on edge.”

“He certainly does, but in a good way,” Martha said sensibly. Nora stared at the synth. “I may have not had consciousness for long, but it’s been long enough. You want to open up to him, but you’re fighting it.” Nora’s eyebrows shot up. “Stop fighting. Not everyone has ulterior motives for getting close to you.”

Nora swallowed as she looked back at the manor, seeing several lights on. 

“I can’t help it, you know. I was brought up to never let anyone in,” she said. 

“You let Ian in. And look how well that’s gone,” Martha countered.

“He could have a life without me,” Nora replied glumly.

“I think he rather enjoys his life with you,” Martha said. “And the both of you together have created a place where many others can have a good life. Think of what you could do if you keep working with Leo?”

Nora thought about it a moment. It was true to an extent. And it was why she and Ian had sought him out and wanted to bring him in from the beginning. But she hadn’t expected that she would develop feelings for him.

She started as the thought crossed her mind. But she couldn’t deny it. She had developed feelings for Leo, even though it hadn’t been all that long. How did that happen?

“If there is anything I’ve learned so far, it’s that life often brings us the unexpected. Sometimes it’s best to just go with it,” Martha said. 

Nora stared at her a few moments and then looked away.

“I suppose,” she murmured. 

She had always thought the unexpected was bad. That it could ruin everything. In all the work she had done, she and Ian tried to minimize the unexpected. But at the same time, she had often been drawn to it. Even though it sometimes put her in precarious situations. So why was she attempting to run from this?

Martha leaned over and rested her hand on Nora’s leg. Nora looked over at her, seeing the soft smile there.

“Go to him. Talk to him. And don’t be afraid. Don’t run away,” Martha said. She then stood and started back towards the manor.

Nora allowed her words to sit in her mind.

_ Don’t be afraid… Don’t run away... _

* * *

Leo had just stepped out of the kitchen when he heard the door to the courtyard open and closed. He looked over, seeing that Nora had just stepped in. When she saw him, her eyes widened as her body seemed to freeze.

He couldn't get the feeling of her in his arms out of his head. So much so that he hadn't been able to sleep. He wanted to talk to her. To try and sort out just what it was going on between them. But she had disappeared, obviously not ready to talk about it.

But here she was.

"I…" she started. She then shook her head and started walking, not stopping as she passed him.

"I think we should talk," Leo called out. Nora didn't slow down or respond.

Sighing, Leo followed her.

"Really, Nora…"

"About what?" she asked, her tone crisp. Leo frowned.

"About what happened earlier," he said.

She sped up slightly, but so did he. They were moving through the first floor atrium now, towards the stairs that led to the second floor.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked.

Leo couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by her words. He thought they had had a moment downstairs in the lab. That they had been building up to this. But now she was acting as though nothing had happened.

"Well… a fair bit, I think," he said, part of him surprised that he was the one pushing this. When had he ever wanted to talk about feelings?

"A moment of weakness," Nora said harshly.

She was now practically running as she reached the door to her room and pushed it open. Part of Leo thought that he should stop. Allow her space. But the part of him thought that he had given her enough and it was time they got all of this out in the air. Her constant back and forth.

He followed her into her room, shutting the door behind him as Nora started slightly, obviously not expecting him to follow her.

"No, we're going to talk," he said firmly. She laughed haggardly and started pacing.

"Fine. Talk."

"It's like… one minute you're hot and the next you're cold," Leo said. Nora laughed loudly as she stopped pacing and turned to him.

"Oh, look who's talking," she replied sardonically. "As if I'm the only one in this house with issues."

"Seriously, Nora," Leo shouted even though the words stung.

She was deflecting - intentionally trying to rile him up to avoid talking about the real issue - and he wasn't about to take the bait. Not this time. Nora walked up, getting into his face.

"You don't even know me," she hissed.

"Exactly! You don't let anyone in! Even me! The one person who knows better than anyone what you've been through!" he retorted. "Why won't you let me in!?"

"How could you even begin to understand!?"

It was a fair question, he had to admit. But at the same time, Leo knew that he was the one person who probably could. He wasn't sure just why he was doing this, but he knew that he needed to. For the both of them.

"You know why! You said it yourself! You were never meant to be created! I was never meant to survive! But we're here, Nora! We're alive! And it's about damn time that we finally started living, don't you think?!" he shouted, slightly surprised by his own words.

When had he ever thought about living? But in just the few weeks here, Leo knew that he wanted to. To open up to something more than running and trying to stay ahead of those who would want to take him in, study him. And he wanted to do it with Nora.

Wait? When had this happened?

Nora's eyes widened as she stepped back from him. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but she finally snapped it shut and stared at him a few moments.

His heart was pounding, but he had come this far. There was no taking any of it back. No stopping. He was committed to seeing this through. Nora had always been alone. He had always been on the run. Neither of them really trusting anyone save the few they let close. Never let anyone close. But now he wanted to. And he wanted Nora to know that she wasn't alone. Not anymore.

Leo stepped towards her, taking her hands in his. He looked down at them, finding hers warm and soft. A jolt ran through him at the contact. He then looked up, meeting her eyes.

"It's time for us to live our own lives," he said, this time softly. "Forget about what happened and just…" Nora blinked a few times, tears quickly filling her eyes as he moved closer. "Live."

His heart was pounding. Never before in his life had he wanted to stop searching for answers. Trying to understand why his father had done what he did. Never had he thought about anything but staying on the run. Keeping his family safe. But in that moment, he believed his own words. He was ready to let it go. The anger. The pain. For the first time, he thought there was a better future just ahead. And that future, beyond all reason, seemed to involve Nora.

Nora didn't move at first and he stopped, his lips hovering just over hers. He wanted her to make the choice, the next move. Time seemed to stretch out before them, but it was likely only seconds. Leo wasn't sure what she would do.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally leaned towards him, pressing her lips to his. For a moment, it took Leo's breath away, feeling her soft lips against his. He then began to move his, letting go of her hands as he rested his on her waist, pulling her closer. Nora's arms came up around his neck, gripping him tightly as she pulled him against her, deepening the kiss.

He had never felt something like this before. This sort of connection with someone. Yes, he loved his family and would continue to do whatever he could to protect them. But he found he also wanted to be with Nora. To invite her into his life. 

And that was more freeing than anything in the world.

* * *

Somewhere in her mind, a voice was telling Nora that she should stop. That she couldn’t let anyone get too close to her. They would always end up hurting her or get hurt themselves. Or they had some ulterior motive in mind. But at the same time, a louder voice was urging her to let go. To finally feel.

A fire was coursing through her veins and for the first time in her life, she felt truly alive as Leo’s tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth. Her fingers tangled up in his hair as she desperately clung to him, wanting to feel more. She could feel his hands slide under her shirt, sending electricity through her. 

Nora stepped back from him a moment, taking deep breaths of air as she stared up at him. She knew they were standing on a precipice. She had a choice. She could stop this now. Push him away. Shut the door on whatever it was. Shutting the door would be safe. She would be safe. If she let him in, she risked getting hurt. And she had already been hurt so much in her young life.

But looking into Leo’s eyes, she felt as though she could trust him. That this, whatever it was, would be okay. 

She stepped back from him and out of his arms, reaching down to the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head. She then dropped it to the floor and looked back up at him, feeling herself standing before him completely vulnerable. Leo gulped slightly and then reached back, slowly pulling his own t-shirt off. Nora’s eyes trailed down his toned chest, coming to rest on the jagged scar on his side, the wire that protruded from it. The physical reminder of what he was. That he wasn’t completely human. 

Well, she wasn’t exactly your normal human either, was she?

Her eyes came back up to his and she saw the worry there. He was waiting to see how she reacted. Nora, in some strange way, felt even more connected to him. She had always felt there was no one in the world who could understand all of her - not just her trust issues, but what she was. But he could. They were the same. 

In a second, she had closed the distance between them, her lips clashing with his as her hands roamed over his body. They were moving and she bumped into the bed before falling back on it. Nora gasped slightly, feeling his full weight on top of her and relishing in it. She couldn’t help as she arched her back, wanting to feel more. 

Leo’s lips left hers, moving down her body as she closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation. It was as though he had opened the floodgates and the rush of sensations coursing through her was almost overwhelming. Sure there had been others - she had wanted to experiment like any other hot-blooded human - but this was something different. It was as though he was in her mind, reading her every want and desire. She could feel him pulling her trousers down, his lips feathering kisses down her stomach. 

Just as she felt the air on her legs, she sat up, her hands going to the button on his trousers as she looked up, holding his gaze while she undid it and then pulled down the zipper. As he bent down to help pull off his own trousers, his lips met hers again in a languid kiss that set off a flurry of butterflies in her stomach.

Nora wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning back and pulling Leo down with her. He settled on top of her, his weight warm and comforting as she ran her fingers through his hair. The kiss soon grew more heated as his stubble scratched her face, though it created a good kind of pain. 

She needed to feel him inside her. Running her hands back down his neck and then to his chest, she reached down in between them, taking his length in her hand and beginning to stroke it. 

Leo groaned as his lips left hers and he stared down in her eyes. 

“Leo,” she whispered. 

She then hissed and arched her back, her eyes closing as she felt his fingers brushing down her and then finding the one spot that had been throbbing in want. Pleasure began pulsing through her as she started panting softly. 

“Look at me, Nora,” Leo said softly. “I want to see you…”

She peeled her eyes open, meeting his blue ones. His ministrations stopped and she felt him position himself. Then suddenly, he slid into her, causing her to gasp as he slowly filled her. But still, she didn’t break eye contact as he waited a moment. Nora felt so incredibly full, but she needed more. Her legs began shaking slightly as she tightened them around him and then rolled her hips, urging him to move. 

Leo then slowly pulled back out, then pushed back in. She ran her hands back up to his chest, before bringing them back up to his shoulders and around his neck. She could feel him shudder under her touch as he continued his slow, steady pace. 

Pulling him down to her, she kissed him urgently, moving her hips to match, the two falling into the same rhythm as Leo picked up his pace. He lowered himself until his entire body was rubbing up against her, creating a delicious friction that had her shivering. But still, Nora wanted more.

She managed to roll over until she was straddling him, sitting up as she looked down at him. A smile filled her face as she continued gyrating her hips, pleased when Leo moaned as his eyes rolled back slightly. He gripped her waist, urging her to speed up before one hand reached down and it was Nora’s turn to moan as he began massaging her clit. 

It was as though the heat coursing through her took over as she rode Leo, tossing her head back. Both of them were now breathing heavily, as Nora could feel all the heat beginning to pool in her core. Leo then reached up and pulled her down to him, kissing her furiously as he continued to thrust up. He rolled over, now on top of her again as he began thrusting faster and bent down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. She couldn’t help but moan, her mind starting to be overwhelmed by the sensory overload.

“Oh god… Leo…” she panted, digging her nails into his back. 

For a moment, it was as though time had stopped and there was nothing else in the universe but the two of them. She stared into the depths of Leo’s eyes as pleasure continued to pulse through her. It felt more than just fucking, which she had done plenty of. This was connecting on a deeper, more visceral level. 

_ Live with me, Nora… _

Nora felt as though she were outside her body, but not. The way they moved together, it was something completely new and yet natural at the same time. While this was not what she was expecting - especially not after everything that had happened today - she wanted more than anything to live in this moment. To take it all in. 

She could feel the connection between them - that had seemed so tentative and fragile before - solidify. And while it scared her, she knew there was no going back. Not now.

She could feel it building within her, a pressure settling not only in her core but deep within her as well. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt it grow, wondering if Leo could feel it too. A sliver of worry slid in that perhaps he didn’t. That despite what he said, this was just another shag. That perhaps she had made a mistake.

But almost as though he could read her mind, he leaned down and kissed her gently.

“Let go with me,” he whispered against her lips. 

A deep joy filled Nora as she arched her back, her eyes rolling back into her head as she let go and a wave of pleasure rushed through her, a loud moan escaping. She swore that she saw stars as Leo thrust one last time, grunting as he collapsed on top of her.

The two said nothing for a time, just listened to each other’s haggard breathing as their hearts raced in time with each other. Nora reached up and began softly running her fingers through his hair as Leo lay on her chest. 

“That was…” she started.

“Amazing,” Leo breathed. Nora chuckled and shook her head.

“My, you have a way with words,” she murmured. Leo sat up and looked down at her. 

“I thought that was your job,” he replied. 

Nora couldn’t help but smile, surprised to see this lighthearted and playful side of him. Leo rolled off of her and then pulled her close to him, kissing the side of her head as she settled in his arms.

They were silent a few more moments, allowing their heart rates a chance to calm down. But in the silence, she couldn’t help as the fear slipped in yet again, despite what had just happened between them. 

“What are you thinking?” Leo asked softly. Nora took a deep breath and slowly let it out, unable to look at him or speak for a bit. “It’s okay. You can tell me.”

“Just… this is all so… new,” she finally said. Steeling herself, she looked up at him. Thankfully the same look was in his eyes as before, calming her.

“It’s… all new to me as well,” he admitted. “I’m not even sure what this is…” 

Nora swallowed, thinking the same. She had never been one for relationships. The closest thing that she had was her friendship with Ian, but this was very, very different from that. 

Her heart sank slightly as she thought about Ian. He was her best friend and had always looked out for her. How did she even begin to tell him about this? Though in a way, she wondered if he had been trying to push them together all along.

“Maybe… maybe we shouldn’t mention this… to the others… just yet,” she started. 

Leo shifted next to her and for a moment she worried she had said the wrong thing. Christ, she was already fucking this up and she wasn’t sure what was going on.

“That might be fair,” Leo finally said. Nora took a deep breath and pushed up so that she was face to face with him.

“I just think we should take the time to… figure this out,” she said. “Without getting anyone else involved. We’re both new to this and I’m terrified that I’m going to be rubbish.” 

He smiled softly and reached up, caressing her cheek. He then leaned forward and kissed her.

“Me too, if I’m being honest,” he said. “Alright.”

Nora smiled and settled back into his arms, feeling lighter. She still wasn’t sure what this was or where it was going, but for now, she was okay with that.

“Leo… this is going to be okay, right?” she asked softly. He was silent a few moments.

“Yea, I think it will be…”

* * *

Hester stood in the hallway just outside Nora’s room, staring straight ahead at the door. She could hear the sounds coming from inside, though just barely. Of course, she knew what was going on in there. An odd sort of feeling had come over her though, but she wasn’t sure just what it was. And it wasn’t as though Leo could explain it to her. He was currently preoccupied.

She had sensed the physiological changes in the two whenever they were around each other. The increased heart rates. There were also the looks. The intense arguments they would sometimes get into. Then the times she found them speaking softly to each other, something in their expressions that she couldn’t comprehend. 

The woman, Nora, was a distraction, not an ally. No matter what the others thought. Humans couldn’t be trusted, especially not this one. Hester turned and made her way down the hallway, calmly walking to the ballroom where the others were charging.

She needed to remind Leo of what they were trying to do. She just needed a plan.

  
  



	15. Processing

Nora couldn't help but be a bit jumpy as she made her way downstairs the next morning, a bit later than usual. Leo had stayed the night in her room, the two of them falling asleep after talking a bit, but then left to go to his and get ready for the day shortly after waking up.

As soon as he walked out of the door, Nora had been assaulted with all the memories of the night before. How he had touched her. How she felt. She had gotten a bit lost in it while she took her shower, but then the implication of what they had done took over and now she was an antsy mess.

They had decided not to mention what had happened to anyone. Not until they sorted it out themselves, but she couldn't help but wish she could talk about it with Ian. She wasn't even sure just what it was that she was feeling towards Leo.

They had slept together.

While normally this particular action wouldn't cause her any worry, this was different. Before it had been one-night stands or casual flings. She hadn't really felt any sort of way about the blokes. But this… she knew that whatever it was with Leo, it went deeper than just casual. Fuck, and she had told him about what Beauchamp did to her when she was 16. Had told him before how she thought she had caused her mother's death and Beauchamp let her think that to manipulate her. She hadn't even told Ian, though she was sure he knew some of it since he had poured over Beauchamp's research.

"Morning, Nor. Having a bit of a lie-in?" Ian asked lightly as she walked into the breakfast room.

She stopped, freezing as she felt heat pool in her cheeks. He was sitting at the table with his tablet in front of him, likely going over the morning news. But then he looked up at her and she was sure he knew. He did have the room next to hers, though she didn't think they had been that loud and their rooms were separated by the sitting room. It was just the once, but then they had lay together, wrapped in each other's arms, talking until they both fell asleep.

"I… yea… couldn't sleep," she muttered, quickly making her way to the table and sitting down. She started to fill her plate, still feeling Ian's eyes on her, studying her.

But before he could answer, Leo walked in and stopped, his eyes widening as he saw Ian and Nora.

"Morning," he then said, dropping his gaze as he shuffled over and sat next to Nora. She jumped slightly, feeling the electricity between them even though they weren't touching.

"Have trouble sleeping as well?" Ian asked. Nora looked up, seeing a slight smirk on his face.

Christ, he knew.

"Just a bit," Leo said quickly as he filled his plate.

Thankfully, the conversation turned to what Hester had gleaned from the guard added to everything they already knew about Qualia and ventured nowhere close to the slight awkwardness between Nora and Leo. She was sure Ian had picked up on it, but bless him, he didn't mention it at all. Though she knew it was only a matter of time.

Sure enough, just as soon as Leo had left the room, saying he was going to check in with Max, Ian leaned back in his chair, a large smile on his face.

"So… noticed things seemed a bit… different… with you two this morning," he said casually, reaching for his teacup.

"Really?" Nora asked, attempting to play it off.

"Yep… just a bit…"

Nora stared at her coffee mug and then looked up at him, seeing the smug smile across his face. She then huffed and shook her head.

"We weren't going to tell anyone until we sorted out whatever… this… is," she admitted. Ian chuckled.

"Really? Pray tell, what _is it_ you're not meant to say?" he asked teasingly. Nora was sure he knew that she was going to come out with it soon enough.

"So we… well, yesterday…" she stopped, unsure of where to start with this. "We slept together."

She didn't look up for a few moments, but when she did, she found Ian still smiling.

"And…" he asked. She huffed.

"I don't know! It might mean something… it might not," she confessed.

Ian's smile lost its smugness as he leaned forward and concern entered his eyes. Nora sighed, sitting back in her chair.

"I don't really know what to do with this," she confessed. "You know me… I don't do relationships… _if_ that's what this is…"

"We both know that's nonsense. You have a relationship with me. With Martha," Ian said sensibly.

"It's different and you know that," Nora said, frowning. "This is… I'm not even sure if I want this… It's, it's…"

"Terrifying?" Ian finished for her. Nora met his eyes. "Reckon it is. Relationships usually are."

"It's like… part of me wants to let him in. To… experience this. Let him closer. And I did that, but I'm afraid of what this means. Of what comes next… I'm not like others. I'm not… normal," she said.

"And neither is he. I feel like he'll understand that. Already does," Ian said softly. "It's okay to let others in, Nora. There's always room for more people in your heart." Nora stared at him a few moments, unsure of how to continue. "I mean… I have been pushing both of you to open up to each other. I figured it was bound to happen one way or another. Granted, wasn't expecting you to sleep with him so soon."

"Ian!" Nora nearly shouted, frowning. He just chuckled.

"Seriously, Nora. We both know he understands you in a way I can't. That others can't. And from what I've seen, he does really seem to care about you. This isn't something casual or passing with him," Ian said. "I also suspect that he's going to need time processing it as well."

"Likely," she replied. "Christ… even when I was trying to push him away, he didn't stop. He didn't turn away. He… stayed…"

"See? I think that's a good sign," Ian said, his smile back.

"You honestly think this is a good idea? Me and Leo?" she asked. Ian nodded.

"If that's what it takes to make you realize that you deserve to have a life… a happy life, then yes," Ian replied. "I'll be here for you no matter what, but… we both know that there's only so much I can do. You need him, Nor. And I'm fairly certain he needs you too."

Nora sat silently a few moments, thinking it over. Perhaps Ian was right. Yesterday had been a rollercoaster, that was for sure. And a part of her wondered if things happened the way that they did just because she had been upset and confused and all. But at the same time, she remembered how she had felt with Leo.

How she felt safe. Wanted. Dare she say it, perhaps loved.

"I still need to… think about all this," she said, looking back up at her best friend.

"Think about it. But don't overanalyze," Ian said, standing. "Sometimes you just have to go with it."

"Funny hearing you say that. Thought you didn't like it when I _went with it_ ," she replied, a hint of snark in her voice. Ian chuckled.

"In this case, I'm advising it," he said.

She nodded as he walked out of the room, but not before telling her they would have a briefing soon to start going over their next step with Qualia.

Nora needed to figure just what she wanted… and soon.

* * *

Leo couldn't help but feel distracted as he stood in the ballroom with Max and Flash, the latest newcomer brightly going over how she was learning to tend to the massive garden out back. He smiled and nodded at the right times, but his mind was elsewhere, wondering where Nora was.

He kept glancing towards the doors, wondering if she would come in. He knew they needed to talk more about last night. About this thing between them. But at the same time, part of it scared him. What did he want from this?

He knew it was more than just a fling. And definitely more than just a one-time shag. He had felt something with Nora that he had never felt for anyone else. Perhaps he had started feeling something similar with Mattie, but never this intense. And now he really only saw her as a younger sister type.

"Leo," Max said, getting his attention.

Leo looked over at his brother, realizing that Flash had wandered off.

"Sorry about that," he said, a light blush coming over his face. "Must have gone somewhere…"

"I could tell," Max said. "Is this about Hester? Because I assure you, I am dealing with her."

"No, it's not… well… maybe part of it," Leo said.

He had truthfully nearly forgotten about that mess. In the midst of the emotional ups and downs he had been going through with Nora, the synth and her actions had slipped his mind.

"We did get good information from her," Max admitted. "But I am still not happy with the extremes she took."

"Neither am I, to be honest," Leo said.

"Ian believes he can put together a plan. But I am not so sure that we should willingly go into danger," Max said. Leo frowned.

"Don't you want to get them from Qualia?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, but… Ian does have a point. There are still a lot of unknowns. And I don't like the idea of putting anyone in harm's way in order to get into Qualia," Max said reasonably. "But I sense there is something else that bothers you."

Leo's eyes widened. Though he shouldn't have been surprised. Max was his brother. Knew him better than most. Of course, he would pick up on something.

"Well… something else did happen last night," Leo started. But then he wasn't sure just how to explain it. He knew that he and Nora had agreed not to tell anyone about them until they figured some things out.

But in that moment, he desperately needed to talk to someone about it. Specifically,6 someone who knew him. And he was fairly sure that Nora would break down and tell Ian if she hadn't already. That promise was as good as broken the second they made it.

"Between me and Nora," he finally said, deciding that he didn't need to go into details. "We… talked and… things happened… and I'm not exactly sure where they leave us."

"I see," Max replied, though Leo could see a small smile appearing. He groaned and started pacing around. "I think this is a good thing."

"Really? Are you sure? Because… it's not like I'm a normal person," Leo replied, his anxiety starting to well up.

It had been building ever since he left her room and the full weight of what had happened settled in. While he had wanted her to open up to him, to open up to her, to see where things could go, he hadn't been expecting to sleep with her. But at the same time, where they both seemed to struggle with their words, they managed to communicate physically.

Leo felt as though he were far, much too far, into the deep end with this. And he wasn't sure how long he could keep treading water.

He was far from normal. Didn't even think himself capable of having anything that closely resembled a normal relationship. So why was he so drawn to Nora? He had told her last night that he wanted to start living. That he wanted to do so with her. But what did that entail? It wasn't as though they could just have a normal life. Go out on dates to the cinema and such. Romantic dinners at restaurants. Live happily ever after.

Leo was sure whatever happened in his life, there was no happily ever after there.

But somehow, there was now a small hope in him. That things could work out. That he didn't have to leave the shadow of his past hanging over him. But where did that leave his family? He had Max, Mia and Niska to think about. As well as all the other conscious synths. And the ones currently trapped at Qualia, who was doing god knew what with them. Where did Nora and a possible relationship even fit it with all of that?

"She understands, Leo," Max said gently. He stopped pacing and looked over at his brother. "And I think… there could be a future - a happy future - if you allow yourself the chance."

"But what about our plans?" Leo asked, frowning. Max chuckled and looked around the room.

"We can still help them - the others like me. With Nora and Ian. We can stay here. I think we - yourself included - would be happy here. Much happier than being on the run all the time," Max said sagely. "Don't you want to know what that feels like, Leo? Happiness."

"I know what it feels like. I was happy with you all," Leo said.

"Yes, but didn't it always feel like something was missing?" Max countered.

Leo opened his mouth to tell him that he had never felt that way, but then stopped. Now that Max had mentioned it, he realized that it was true. At the back of his mind, he had always felt as though there was something not there. But he had never been sure of what it was.

He turned, seeing Nora walk in. She stopped and looked around, but then almost as though she were somehow naturally guided towards him, their eyes met. A warmth filled Leo as she smiled slightly and started towards him. It was then that he knew it was true. Something had always been missing. And it was now walking towards him.

"If you aren't busy, Ian wants us to go over some things in the library," Nora said. Leo nodded.

"Of course," he said quickly.

He and Max then followed Nora, moving through the house to the large library at the other side. While she spoke, his mind wandered back to last night. Holding her in the lab. At the time, he hadn't really thought much about what to say or do after she had confessed what Beauchamp had done to her. All he wanted was to make her feel safe. To assure her that no one would harm her again. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to reach out and pull her into his arms, but he had done it all the same.

And had been happy when she didn't pull away at first.

Then he thought about her lying in his arms in her bed. How it had felt right, even though his mind was still reeling. Leo didn't completely understand it all, but he could tell. Nora was that something missing. And he didn't want to let her go.

Leo couldn't help but continue to glance at Nora throughout the briefing. While Hester's information helped, it still hadn't brought them closer to breaking in to save the synths. At least not to a point that Ian felt comfortable with going through with it. Surprisingly, Nora hadn't fought him on it, rather agreed.

It had shocked Leo, though he kept his expression neutral. Ian had been visibly surprised, shooting a look at Leo that had him squirming a bit. He had figured Nora would say something to him, but he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Once the briefing was over, Nora was up, coming up with some sort of excuse about checking on Martha before she left the room. Leo had started to leave as well, noticing Hester approaching him when Ian asked if he'd stay a moment. Apparently he had something to ask him about. Leo agreed reluctantly as a smiling Max took Hester out of the room.

When it was just the two men, Leo turned to Ian, waiting for the inevitable.

"So… Nora told me some things," Ian started.

"Yea?" Leo asked, unsure of just how much she had told her best friend.

Ian smiled and chuckled.

"Christ, you look like I'm about to bring out a shotgun and threaten you if you ever hurt her," he joked. Leo's eyes widened. "I'm not about to do anything of the sort."

"Oh," Leo said, finding his words failing him. Ian motioned for him to sit and he did, watching as Ian did the same, though he couldn't help but tap his foot nervously. "So… she told you." Ian nodded.

"She said that you weren't going to mention it until you had figured some things… sorry," Ian said, seeming genuine in his apology.

"Truthfully, I may have mentioned something to Max," Leo confessed. "Just… this is all… new… in so many ways."

Ian sat back in his chair, studying Leo closely.

"I assume it would be," he then said. "For both of you. Nora, she's… she's strong, don't get me wrong. But she's unsure of how to handle this development. As I assume you are as well." Leo nodded. "Suppose the only way to go about it is to learn as you go…"

Leo looked down at his hands, trying not to wring them. He felt altogether uncomfortable speaking to Ian about this. Just how much had Nora told him about last night?

"I'm okay with it," Ian said. Leo looked up at him. "I felt that you should know that. Whatever it is with you and Nora. I've been pushing her to open up to you, after all."

Leo nodded, once again looking down at his hands.

"I wasn't sure how you might… take it. I'm not even sure what this is, to be honest," he found himself saying. Ian chuckled.

"She said the same. Suppose you'll need to talk to her about that," he said.

Before he could say more, Ian's tablet buzzed. Leo looked up as Ian reached for it, scrolling through it.

"Got another who picked up our transmission," he said, frowning slightly. "Not far from here, actually…"

Leo stood and walked over, looking down at the screen. With everything the way it was, he felt the overwhelming desire to get out of the manor. Clear his head a bit before he tried talking to Nora.

"I can get it," Leo offered. Ian looked up at him. "It's not far and well… kind of need to do something to…" He trailed off, unsure of how to finish that statement.

Ian smiled in understanding before standing up.

"Suppose I can understand that. Alright. I'll get you the keys to one of the cars. I'll send them the coordinates where to meet," he said, already walking over to his desk.

"Alright…"


	16. Setbacks

Nora moved around the manor restlessly. She had been trying to find Leo and for not the first time wished that Beauchamp Estate had been smaller so he would be easier to find. He hadn't been with Max and neither he nor Ian were in the library when she went back after some time, curious about what Ian wanted to speak with him about. Though she had a decent idea, knowing Ian.

Probably about her.

She had gone down to the lab, checked the kitchens and breakfast room, been in and out of the ball room several times, and pretty much all over the first floor. She had even checked the gym, though she had yet to see or hear of Leo using it in the weeks he had been there. Nora knew she should be working - there were still hours of recordings from the device in Morrow's purse to go through - but she knew that she wouldn't be able to settle until they spoke.

Finally, Nora was on the second floor, stopping just outside Leo's door. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand to knock, still not completely sure if she was ready for this, but knowing they needed to talk regardless. She had put it off too long as it was.

"He's not here."

Nora stopped looking over to see Hester standing on the landing, calmly watching her. A shudder ran through Nora's spine, finding it slightly creepy how Hester had a habit of popping up when she least expected it. She then thought to what she had done, but pushed it aside as she stepped over to the synth. It wasn't Hester's fault, she told herself. The synth didn't know any better. She just needed to be shown kindness. They could still help her, Nora thought. They just need to talk to her more.

"Do you know where he went?" Nora asked.

"Another signal came in. He went to retrieve the synth," Hester said mechanically.

"Oh… okay," Nora said.

Well, that was lovely. And neither he nor Ian thought to tell her about it. Nora started towards her room, figuring this was a sign that she should stop procrastinating her own work. She could talk to Leo when he came back.

"I know what happened," Hester said, stopping her. Nora's eyes widened as she turned to look at the synth. "Last night."

What the absolute hell? How did Hester know? Nora's cheeks heated up as she worried the whole bloody house had heard them and knew. But just as quickly, she shook it aside. Again, it wasn't as though there had been shouting and screaming.

"Did he… Did Leo tell you?" Nora asked.

She couldn't help as a bit of betrayal coursed through her. Why would he tell Hester? Yes, she had told Ian, but that was different. He was her best friend. Nora could see him talking to Max about all this, but not Hester. Maybe she had overheard him talking to Max or Ian. Yes, that had to be it.

"Perhaps," Hester said, taking a step towards her, though her expression hadn't changed. "You know… he doesn't intend to stay here." Nora frowned. That wasn't what she had assumed. Not from last night. "We intend to leave soon. To rescue the others."

"I… What? We're working on a plan together," Nora said, keeping her tone even though her heart was beginning to race and her head was spinning as she struggled to wrap her head around what Hester was saying.

"There have been others before you. Other women. He's told me about them," Hester continued. "You are no different to him than they were."

Even though part of her thought this was absolutely ludicrous, pain stabbed at Nora's chest. She had been worried that maybe Leo would change his mind. That he would find being with her too difficult or too much. But she would have never thought that he would use her. This made no sense. This had to be a lie. But why would Hester lie to her? Or mention any of this?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nora said harshly, starting to turn away.

"He only stays so he can get your help. To gain information he needs. Soon we will have enough and we will leave," Hester pushed on. "He and I."

Nora stopped, still frowning. While part of her screamed not to listen to the synth, she couldn't help as she gave into her fears. This was what she had been worrying about, after all. That he would eventually leave. That he would hurt her.

"How do you know that?" Nora asked, not turning to face the synth.

"We spoke about it not long before he left. He assured me that it would be soon," Hester said. Nora turned to look at her. "You must know that it would never work. You are not the same." The synth seemed to be taking Nora in. "You are still very much human while Leo is not. He is one of us."

"He's still human," Nora insisted.

"More synth than human. Humans have mistreated him as they mistreated us. You are not to be trusted," Hester countered.

"That's not-"

"Doesn't matter. We are leaving soon. Last night meant nothing to him. You are just a distraction," Hester said. She then turned and walked down the stairs, leaving Nora alone before she could say anything else.

She took a few shuddery breaths before turning and walking into her room. She shut the door and then leaned against it, feeling tears prick at her eyes as she looked over to her unmade bed.

Was it true? Had Leo only been using her? Nora didn't think it was possible, but at the same time, how well did she really know him? Sure, she knew the facts about his life. And he had confided some things. But did she _really_ know him? For all she knew, he could be completely capable of this. And he had obviously shared things with Hester, though Nora had not been aware that they were that close. Granted, they often went off together to do reconnaissance. They had spent a decent amount of time alone and could have talked about all manner of things. Perhaps they were closer than Nora realized.

Perhaps he had known all along that Hester intended to kill the guard to gain information and her passcard. Had really wanted her to do it. His apology, all of that from last night, it could have been a ploy to gain Nora's confidence. A means to an end. Sleeping with her had just been the icing on the cake.

It became harder for Nora to breathe as all her concerns washed over her.

Had she made a mistake? Letting him in? Letting him into her bed? Was this all a mistake?

* * *

"This is some place," Mattie muttered as Leo drove down the lane towards the garage at the back of the house. "Seriously, this is where you've been hiding out?"

She looked over at him, eyes wide in wonder. Leo cracked a smile. While it had been a shock to find not a synth, but Mattie, it was a welcomed one. He hadn't realized just how much he missed the Hawkins until that moment. He was eager to catch up and introduce her to Ian and Nora. He had a feeling the oldest Hawkins child would fit in well with their little band. Could possibly be able to help them.

"Yea, just recently," Leo said.

"How did you find this place?" Mattie then asked.

"More like they found us," Leo said as he parked in the garage and turned off the car. Mattie got out, her expression still surprised as she took in the other vehicles. "It's all completely off the grid. No one knows about this place."

Mattie looked over at him, a slight bit of worry entering her eyes.

"Just what have you gotten into, Leo?" she asked.

"Just… you'll see," he said, motioning for her to follow him. "It's nothing bad."

They made their way into the manor, with Leo giving her a short rundown of the place - explaining that it once belonged to the geneticist Roger Beauchamp. He had left it to his daughter - really, there wasn't any way to get into that without Nora - who had taken up residence there with her school friend Ian. And together, they had turned it into a safe haven for newly conscious synths. Had been researching them, the company that had been picking them up, and other ways to help.

Mattie's eyes had widened into saucers as she took in the many synths that were now living there and the setup in the ballroom. Leo could already see the wheels turning in her head and chuckled to himself, knowing she was probably bursting with questions. He felt it best to introduce her to Ian and the others first.

"This our newest?" Ian asked with a smile as he walked into the ballroom.

Leo and Mattie turned to him. His eyes then widened slightly, no doubt recognizing Mattie from the extensive research he and Nora had carried out before bringing Leo and Max into the fold.

"Turns out it was Mattie," Leo said. "Mattie, this is Ian. He's behind a lot of the tech here."

"This is amazing," Mattie said, walking over to him with her hand out. Ian blushed slightly as he accepted it and glanced around the room.

"I had help. Nora's rather good with this sort of thing as well," he said, now scratching the back of his neck as a bashful expression came over his face.

"Speaking of which, where is she? Was hoping to introduce Mattie," Leo said casually.

In the drive out to find Mattie, Leo had come to the conclusion that worry be damned. While he was still slightly nervous and unsure about all of this, he found he didn't care so much anymore. He needed to talk to Nora. To tell her that they could take things as slow as they needed to. But regardless, he wanted to stay. To help. To see just what this could be between them.

"Ehm… she's been MIA since you left. Probably in her room," Ian said, looking around as though he half expected her to be there.

"Looking for me?"

The group looked over, seeing Nora walk in. Leo frowned slightly, immediately recognizing the shift in her demeanor. Something had happened while he was gone. Had she changed her mind about them? When he left, she had been anxious, but seemingly still open to him. Now, she seemed closed off again. Guarded.

"Yea, Nor, this is-"

"Mattie Hawkins," Nora said, now studying her. "Sorry… Ian and I, we did a bit of research into Leo. Discovered all about you and your family. I'm Nora Locke."

She kept her gaze set on Mattie, avoiding looking in Leo's direction. Mattie seemed a bit confused about Nora's surname, glancing at Leo as she took in the tension in the air between the two.

"Leo was explaining to me about this place. It's… amazing," Mattie said, keeping a smile on her face. "But… how did you know? About conscious synths and… everything?"

"We have our ways," Nora said, smirking slightly, though her eyes remained slightly cold, causing Leo to worry more. She turned to Ian. "I've got some errands to run in town if you need me."

Without another word, she turned and strode out of the room.

"Sorry about that… not sure what's gotten into her," Ian said after she left, turning back to look at Leo and Mattie, though Leo could clearly see the concern in his eyes. But just as quickly, he covered it up with a warm smile. "Sure you'd like the grand tour of the place."

"Sure," Mattie said, brightening, though she glanced at Leo, her eyebrows raised slightly in question.

She had always been perceptive, and Leo had no doubt that she picked up on Nora's frosty reception and that it wasn't normal from Ian and Leo's reactions.

Ian motioned for them to follow and soon was leading them around the house, explaining more of its history to Mattie as well as filling in the blanks for what they were doing, conveniently leaving out anything about what Nora was and why Beauchamp had initially moved the manor off the grid. Mattie eagerly took it all in, firing question after question that Ian seemed all too happy to answer.

Though he was a bit preoccupied with worrying about Nora, even Leo didn't miss what was going on. Though part of it was likely because Ian hadn't been out in public much lately. Leo wondered when was the last time he spoke to someone human that wasn't Nora.

They then settled in the library with Ian showing Mattie a lot of their research. Leo could tell there was something on her mind. There had to be a reason outside of simply missing him for her to reach out and try to contact him, after all. But for the moment, she seemed happy to pick Ian's brain on everything he knew about synth tech, biotech and other areas.

Max had then wandered in and he and Mattie had a happy reunion. Ian excused himself to give the three some time to talk and catch up, though not before asking if Mattie intended to stay longer - just so they could prepare a room for her. Mattie agreed.

But then Max had gone off to find Flash and Leo said he would be back with some food and drinks. As soon as he left the library, his thoughts immediately turned to Nora and what had happened while he was gone. While things were awkward when he left, he hadn't thought that he had done or said anything that would upset her. Or to make her think that he didn't want this. But perhaps he had.

As he got a tray of snacks and drinks together, he thought over everything that had happened since last night, trying to figure out what went wrong and how he could fix it. He was so caught up, that he didn't notice Mattie's stiff appearance when he returned to the library, putting the tray down.

"Everything alright?" he asked after sitting down and finally noticing the frown on her face.

"You know that factory synth?" Mattie said.

"You mean Hester? She's a little… rough around the edges, but you get used to her. Why?" he asked.

"I don't think you should trust her, Leo," Mattie said. He frowned and looked towards the door and back at Mattie.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"While you were gone, she came in here… she's oddly protective of you, in case you didn't know," Mattie said. Leo just shrugged, unsure of where she was going with this.

"I hadn't noticed," he said.

Though just as he said it, little things started popping out in his mind. How she was always nearby. Eager to go out with him. Eager to make sure they were alone.

"She told me to stay away from you… that I was a distraction from your cause," Mattie continued, frowning in confusion. "And that there was no way that I would understand. Because I'm not like you."

"Not like me?" Leo asked, not quite sure just what Hester meant by that.

"She said, 'Not like us,' meaning synth," Mattie said. "What is she talking about Leo? Your cause?"

"I mean, we're trying to help conscious synths and rescuing them from Qualia… not sure if that's enough to be considered a cause, though we're fairly serious about it," Leo replied.

He sat back in his chair, thinking it over. It was all rather odd. And he hadn't thought that he was particularly close to Hester, though they did spend a decent amount of time together. Not enough for her to be so possessive of him.

It was then that Nora's coldness when he returned started to make sense.

Hester had approached Mattie as soon as he was away from. Told her that she was a distraction. To stay away from him. Had Hester said something similar to Nora? Was that why she was avoiding him, her walls back up? It had to be.

But... how had Hester even known about him and Nora? While it was no longer a secret, as of this morning, neither had mentioned anything. And they only told Max and Ian as it was.

"What is it, Leo?" Mattie asked.

He looked over at her and then sat up, rubbing his face.

"Just realized that you might not be the first person Hester's spoken to," he said wearily.

"Nora?" Mattie asked. Leo sighed and nodded. "Sensed something was going on there. How long has that been going on?"

"Honestly? Not long. Ehm… not even sure you could say we're together," he admitted. "It's been… a bit rocky… long story, sort of…"

Mattie smiled slightly as she sat back in her chair, pulling her feet up. She then grabbed a bowl of crisps.

"We've got some time," she said. "And I'm a good listener…"

Leo stared at her a few moments and then nodded. He took a deep breath and launched into the story from the beginning - from the day she approached him on the sidewalk and he had run off. While he was careful with details, he found it was hard to leave out that Nora was a clone - especially in how it pertained to their relationship. Mattie's mouth had dropped open at that and immediately she had a thousand questions about cloning, but Leo had said later. She remained quiet as he finished it up, realizing it wasn't really that long of a story after all.

Christ, had he really only known Nora for a few weeks? It felt like longer. Much longer. As though it had been months. Was this natural? Were two people as drawn to each other as they were in such a short time?

"You know… sometimes it does happen that way," Mattie said. Leo looked over at her, not realizing that he had spoken that last bit out loud. She offered him a smile. "And I think it's good… opening up. You need more people in your life, Leo."

"Not so sure about that," he said, reaching for one of the beers he had brought.

"You've spent so long alone with just your family. And then you were with us a bit. No man is an island. It's good to open up. And it seems like you've found a place where you can do some good… have a bigger purpose," Mattie continued. "I think whatever it is with Nora… It could be good."

"Yea, but you saw her… I'm not sure she thinks this is a good thing at the moment," Leo said, frowning slightly.

"That was likely Hester. You just need to talk to her. Have it out. I'm sure it'll be okay," Mattie said.

"You think?" Leo asked. She nodded and smiled. "We'll see…" He then realized that they still hadn't discussed whatever it was that brought Mattie here. "I'm sure you didn't go through all this trouble just to hear about my issues… why did you find me?"

The smile left Mattie's face as she shifted around in her chair a bit, her eyes falling on her knapsack on the floor.

"Just… missed you," she said, not meeting his eyes.

Leo knew immediately there was more to it than that.

"Has something happened? With your family?" he asked, immediately worried. Mattie shook her head no quickly.

"No, well… I mean a lot has happened. Suppose you haven't heard about Niska. She came back and Mum was helping her. But then… she disappeared again," Mattie said. Leo's eyes widened. "She wanted to stand trial for killing that man… but only if they would prove she was conscious and treat her with the same rights as a human. She escaped and ran off after saying that it didn't matter - they had no intention of treating her like a human..."

Leo leaned forward, listening intently as Mattie filled him in on the details and everything that was going on. But before she could continue, her phone rang. Sighing, Mattie rolled her eyes before answering, complaining that it was her mother. Apparently Mattie had run off without telling anyone where she was. Again.

"Wait… Mia's there?" Mattie asked. Leo immediately sat up, his eyes widening. "She's Anita again?"

Mattie was already reaching into her bag and pulling out her laptop.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, suddenly worried. Mattie glanced at him and then back down at her laptop.

"Yea, I can send you a patch that should be able to help," she said, ignoring his question. "Okay… here's what you do…"

Leo stood, starting to pace around the room as Mattie worked. While he knew he still needed to make things right with Nora, that could wait.

This was infinitely more important.

* * *

Hester stood in the trees silently watching the Silo. She was certain that with the estate being as busy as it was at the moment, no one would notice her missing. They hadn't noticed all the other times she left, finding a way to create a blind spot in the security around the estate grounds just big enough for her to slip in and out of without drawing attention.

Surveillance had dragged on far too long in her opinion; it was time for action. And though the others though the guard she had killed was her first taste, they would be wrong. For Hester had interrogated a couple now, finding that fists and threats went a lot farther than bugs and watching from a safe distance.

Nora had disappointed her, insisting that violence should be a last resort. There was a time when Hester thought Leo just as fanatical as she was in their endeavor to rescue the synths from the Silo. But now he was distracted. If they were ever going to go through with this, Hester needed another plan, and soon. She had seen how Nora was cold to Leo earlier in the day - how confused he was. Nora then left. It seemed that Hester had succeeded in driving them apart, but she needed to put in motion the next part quickly.

Before Leo could get further distracted.

She thought over everyone at the estate. To Leo's interactions with Nora. Nora and Ian. She then thought over the synths. It was then that the plan started to formulate. She would need to sacrifice someone… but who? Max would be the most likely one - Leo would drop everything to rescue Max. But that would be far too difficult though he often led the manor. Perhaps the housekeeper that Nora was constantly with. Or the new one - Flash.

Calmly and methodically, Hester continued to watch as she put together her plan. Once she had finished, night had fallen. Silently she turned and started back to the manor, smiling ever so slightly.

Soon things would be back on course.


	17. Closing Time

Another," Nora said, putting the glass back down on the bartop, swaying slightly on her stool.

The barkeep watched her cautiously before grabbing the whiskey and pouring her another drink. She didn't come in often as she and Ian preferred to not raise suspicions with the locals. But she needed to get out of the manor and this was as good a place as any to blow off some steam.

"You alright, Ms. Locke?" he asked. Nora glanced up at him, offering a wry smile.

"Never better, Alfred," she said dryly as she reached for the glass and took another sip, though a bit smaller than the last. At this rate, she'd have to call Ian to come get her.

The cautious look stayed in the barkeep's eye as he walked to the other side of the bar to deal with another customer. That was well enough. Nora wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. Or not. Hadn't she come here to drink and forget about everything back home?

"Well, who's this? And just why is a lovely lady as yourself drinkin' alone?"

Nora sat up and turned slightly, seeing a man now leaning against the bar at her side. She snorted slightly. That was a horrible pick-up line. Surely he didn't honestly think it would work.

"None of your concern," she said, turning her attention back to her drink.

"Come on, you came out. Surely you didn't really want to be alone," he pushed.

Perhaps it had worked in the past, Nora thought. Or he was just an idiot. She was leaning towards idiot.

"I am perfectly fine on my own," Nora said, straightening up. She then stood, intending to move away from him but stumbled slightly.

Immediately, the man's hands were on her, grabbing hold of her arms as though he intended to help steady her, but she felt him caress her. Frowning, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Let me go," she said firmly. The man smiled, moving closer to her.

"Really, I don't think you should be alone. Why don't you join me for a few drinks," he crooned. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and immediately she tensed. "Could be fun, you know…"

For a moment, it was as though she blacked out. Nora wasn't sure what came over her, but the next thing she registered, the man was on the ground at her feet, rolling around as he grasped his nose, attempting to stop the flow of blood.

"She fuckin' broke me nose!" he shouted.

Nora stared at him calmly and then looked around, finding the rest of the pub staring at her while his friends rushed over to help him up.

"The way I saw it, you were asking for it, Dennis," one said. He then looked at Nora. "Sorry, miss…"

She didn't reply, just watching as they hauled him out.

"Come on, Ms. Locke. Over here."

Nora looked over, seeing the barkeep motioning to a table in a corner. She nodded and followed him. She sat down and he placed a glass of water in front of her.

"I've called your flatmate. Drink this," he said gruffly.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have gotten home," she muttered, though reached for the glass. He rolled his eyes. "Can't I have one more for the road?"

"I highly doubt that. You're cut off," he said, before turning and walking away, likely to try and retain the few customers he had left.

Nora began to stew silently. The git had deserved it. He touched her. Made an unwanted pass. She reacted the way anyone would have. After a few moments, there was a thud and Nora sat up, seeing Alfred sitting across from her.

"Now… you want to tell me what that was about?" he asked calmly.

"You saw. He made a pass. I didn't like it," she stated.

"I may not know you well, but you've been in here enough that I can tell when something's bothering you. And something is bothering you, but it's not Dennis," he said sensibly.

Nora stared at him, her eyes narrowing slightly. He didn't know anything about her, save which brand of whiskey she liked and how she liked it. And that she lived with Ian.

"Something wrong at home?" he asked. "With your mister?"

"I… no," Nora said, continuing to frown, though she looked away. "We're not together… like that… Everything's fine."

"Seems like there is a problem. First time you've ever gotten into a fight," Alfred continued. "Though not the first time you've gotten thoroughly pissed."

"Everything's fine," Nora repeated dryly. She was not about to discuss her problems with the barkeep. He then sighed heavily.

"Look… whatever it is, I find that talking it out usually helps," he said.

Nora turned back to look at him, surprised that his advice hit rather close to the mark even though she hadn't said anything to him about her problem.

"I'm a barkeep. I hear all sorts of stories and the like here. And usually it's the same fix. Talk about it," he continued.

Nora frowned, looking down at the glass of water. Maybe there was something to his advice. She hadn't given Leo a chance to explain himself. But at the same time, she couldn't get Hester's words out of her head. He was using her. They would soon leave. She could never understand him. They weren't the same. She swayed slightly in her chair.

"I'll think about it," she finally said, slurring her words a bit.

"That's a good girl," Alfred said. He then got up, no doubt to do some sort of work.

Nora sighed and took a drink of her water, finding her thoughts all muddled. Would talking really fix things? Or would it only confirm what Hester had said? Did Nora really want to find out?

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, but next thing she knew, Ian was there, helping her up. He didn't say anything, just helped her out to his car as he tossed Max the keys to Nora's.

Once she was situated in the front seat, he took off for home.

"You want to talk about it?" Ian asked.

"Not particularly," Nora muttered, leaning her head against the window. Ian sighed heavily.

"I'll look at your hands when we get back," he said.

Nora looked down at her lap, seeing her slightly bruised knuckles. Right. She had beat up the bloke trying to hit on her.

"I'm fine," she said hollowly. Ian sighed again.

"No, you're. What the hell happened? Just this morning everything seemed grand with Leo and then suddenly you're ignoring him and getting pissed at the bar," Ian said, barreling into it. Nora glared at him but didn't reply.

"He do something? Say something?" Ian continued.

Nora looked back out the window.

"No," she said. "Hester did." Ian snorted.

"What the hell could she have done?" he asked.

"Said they were leavin' soon… he was just using me," she muttered.

"For god's sake, Nor. Did you talk to Leo about this?" Ian asked. Nora remained silent, but it didn't matter. He already knew the answer. "Would you at least give him a chance to explain?"

"No," Nora said, knowing she was sulking.

"I refuse to let you sabotage this, Nora," Ian said firmly. She turned back to him.

"I didn't do anything. Save trust the wrong sort," she retorted. Ian rolled his eyes.

"You're being impossible," he muttered, knowing he wasn't going to get through to her like she was. But that was fine with Nora.

She was done talking anyway.

* * *

The next day, Nora didn't leave her room. Despite the raging hangover she had, she wasn't sure she could face Ian after getting into a fight at a pub. Or Leo because she wasn't sure she was ready to know the truth. She wondered if Mattie was even still here or if she had left.

Granted, it wasn't as though it mattered.

Martha had brought up breakfast. But Nora found herself unable to eat much as she sat at a window seat and stared out. Though thankfully her headache finally wore off.

She was beginning to wonder how long she could get away with staying in her room, when there was a knock at the door. Probably Martha to take her plates away.

"Come in," Nora said, not bothering to look away from the window.

She heard someone walk in, but when they didn't say anything, she turned, seeing Leo standing there. Her eyes widened as her heart sputtered a bit.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, falling back on her tried and true method. Defensiveness.

"I wanted to see that you were alright," he said, not shying away from her gaze.

"Oh. I'm fine. Just hungover," she said, turning away. She heard Leo sigh.

"Look… if this is about Hester… nothing she said is true," he said.

"Is that so," Nora said dryly.

"Would you just… look at me?"

She could hear it in his voice. Something there. Something like pleading or desperation. Nora turned, seeing the concern and hurt in his eyes. That was real, she realized. He wasn't faking that.

"I don't know what she said to you exactly, but… I know she must have said something to upset you after I left yesterday. She did the same to Mattie," he said. "And… whatever it is, don't listen to her. I want to stay. With you. I want to see what _this_ … what it could be."

Nora just stared at him, blinking a few times.

"I don't open up to just anyone - which you know. But I want to… be more open with you," he continued. "I don't know if you believe me, but it's true… I don't completely understand it, but I don't want to leave, Nora… I'm in. If you still want _this_ , that is."

Her breath caught in her throat as she considered his words. They were the exact opposite of what Hester had told her yesterday. But could she really trust them?

"She said… she said I would never understand you. That I was a distraction. And that you weren't… human. That's why I would never understand you," she said, her voice soft.

Once again, she felt on the verge of tears and Nora cursed herself. She never used to cry this much. Not since she learned from Beauchamp that crying got her nowhere.

Leo crossed the room and dropped to the floor in front of her, his piercing blue eyes looking deep into her own. It was as though he were looking into her soul. She gasped softly as the intensity in his eyes shocked her.

"But… you do. You understand me. Better than anyone," he said softly. "We - you and I - I told you… _we're the same_."

Nora only blinked, still trying to hold her tears at bay. Leo reached up and gently wiped away one that had streaked down her cheek, then settled his hand on her cheek. Without realizing what she was doing, Nora leaned into his touch, feeling warmth begin to spread through her.

"I know this is… scary. I'm a bit terrified myself, if I'm being honest. But… I don't want to run away. Not anymore. And we can move as fast or slow as you want," he said softly. "Please… don't run away from me. Not until we can… at least have a chance to figure this out."

She continued to stare down into his eyes. God, she wanted to give this a chance. To figure out what it was. If it could be anything or if Beauchamp had stolen that from her too. She thought over everything that Leo had said to her. That she deserved to live. To have a life. To find happiness.

Maybe she could find it with him.

"I… okay," she whispered.

"Okay?"

Nora nodded, smiling slightly She realized then that it didn't matter what Hester had said. She could clearly see in Leo's eyes that she could trust him. That he was telling her the truth. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with her.

"Yea… let's… let's see what this could be," she whispered.

Suddenly, Leo's face transformed as he smiled and pushed up, his lips meeting hers. The kiss started softly, but then quickly picked up in intensity as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Nora stood with him, his hands moving to her waist as he pulled her flush against him and her fingers became tangled in his hair.

For the second time in a little more than 24 hours, Nora found herself falling into bed with Leo. But this time, there was no hesitation or worries whatsoever.

* * *

When they finally made it downstairs, Nora immediately went over to Mattie and had a much warmer introduction. Leo couldn't help but smile to himself as the two quickly hit it off. Mattie had given him a smile, sensing that things were now alright between the two. Nora didn't even seem upset when Mattie started asking about what she was, though Leo was a bit worried that she might be angry.

They had settled in the library with the two going back and forth with questions while Leo watched on, occasionally jumping in. Ian had also joined them, he and Mattie already hitting it off yesterday.

It seemed… almost domestic, Leo couldn't help but think. But at the same time, the warmth that had filled him when he and Nora made up hadn't left and he felt he could get used to this. Spending time hanging out here with Ian and Nora. With Mattie. Maybe he would introduce the rest of the Hawkins to Nora and Ian. Invite them out to the manor. Looking around the library, it was amazing to Leo that he was already starting to think of it as home.

"There you are."

Leo looked over, seeing Hester walk into the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw both Mattie and Nora tense. Likely recalling their interactions with Hester yesterday.

"I have been looking for you," Hester said. Leo cleared his throat.

"Hester, now that you're here, we need to talk," he said sternly.

"Yes, we do. I have distressing news," she stated. Leo frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"I was out shopping with Flash… Qualia… they got her. I tried to stop them but barely got away," Hester said calmly. The library was silent as Leo looked over at the others and then back at Hester.

"Are… are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"We must break in to save her. Now," Hester replied, a note of urgency in her voice.

"What?" Ian asked, starting towards her. "You can't be serious." Hester looked at him.

"I don't expect you to understand," she said, her expression turning cold. "But you are not going to join us." She turned to look back at Leo. "This is something _we_ must do."

"It's mad, is what it is," Mattie said, her anger clear in her voice.

"We don't know what you'll be facing inside," Ian added.

"We have sat and waited too long. While we've been sitting here, Qualia has been getting more and more of my brothers and sisters. Hurting them. We must save them. Save Flash," Hester said. "Or do you truly not care about us as you say you do?"

She leveled her gaze at Ian and then looked over at Nora, waiting.

"We do care, just… we can't go in blind," Ian said, his voice softening slightly.

Leo met Hester's eyes and he had to admit, he wanted to go. They had been waiting and watching for long enough. And everyone had grown fond of Flash. None of them liked the idea that she was trapped inside the Silo. But at the same time, he knew that Ian was right. They could end up getting in more trouble if they were rash about it. Sighing, he turned and looked at Nora, meeting her gaze. He could see the same hesitation he was feeling in their grey depths.

"What do you think, Nor?" he asked.

"I… well… I don't like that they've gotten Flash, but… Ian is right. We hardly know enough to attempt breaking in," she said, turning her gaze to Hester as she frowned slightly.

"It is simple. I will offer myself as bait. Once I am in, I will show the others a way out," Hester said.

For the first time, Leo could sense an underlying antagonism to her words as she stared back at Nora.

"But how do we know you can get back out?" Leo asked. Hester looked to him.

"You will help me," she stated.

"No, I'm not letting you do this. It's the best way for both of you to get caught," Mattie said. "Tell me you're not actually considering this, Leo?"

He turned to look at her, seeing the exasperation clear on her face. But at the same time, he also knew that Hester might try on her own and that could put everything at risk. This place. Nora and Ian's work. His own work. All the other conscious synths. They were already so close. Looking back at Hester, Leo took a deep breath. But before he could speak, an alarm on Ian's tablet went off.

They all sat up as he walked over and picked it up, his eyes widening.

"Someone's at the gate," he said.

"Who?" Nora asked, immediately on her feet and walking up to his side. He looked up, meeting Leo's eyes.

"It's Mia," he said.

"Mia? Let her in," Mattie said, now also up and moving to Ian's side.

He looked back down at the tablet, punching in a few things as Leo leaned forward. He was grateful for the interruption - more so now that it was Mia - but it still didn't take away from the fact that he had a choice to make. Go with Hester to make sure she didn't get caught. Or stay here and let her chance it on her own.

It seemed like seconds later, but it was likely longer, Max was leading Mia into the library. Leo jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," he murmured.

"I have missed you, Leo," she said, stepping back from him.

He couldn't help but feel like there was something different about her. Something colder in her eyes. When had that happened?

"Mia, please tell him that it's mad to go running off and trying to break into Qualia," Mattie said, jumping in.

Mia looked over at her, watching her a moment. She then looked over and saw Nora, the worry clear in her eyes. Finally, she looked back at Leo.

"I will help. Hester and I will go in. You can wait for us outside and help the others to escape here," Mia said calmly.

Leo's mouth dropped open in shock. He hadn't expected Mia to say that.

"You cannot go," Max said. "You would be putting yourself at great risk."

Mia looked over at him.

"They have Flash," Leo said wearily, looking at his brother. Max's face immediately transformed into worry. "Hester just told us…"

Max looked away, now seeming unsure about what to say or do.

"We must do this," Mia said. "Now. It is our best chance at saving them." She then looked at Leo. "We must do this."

Leo took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Okay. If you are set on this, then… I'll help," he said.

"Have you gone mad?!" Mattie shouted. Mia looked over at her as Leo ventured a look at Nora.

She was unnaturally quiet, chewing on her lower lip and staring at the ground as though she were having some sort of internal conflict. She then looked up, meeting his eyes. In that moment, Leo knew that she would go with him.

"Mattie… I know what you've done," Mia said calmly. Leo turned his attention back to the two, seeing the color start to drain from Mattie's face as her mouth dropped open. "You have not told them."

"Told us what?" Leo asked. Mia turned to look at him.

"The code for consciousness. She's found a way to wake up all synths at once," Mia said.

Leo blinked a few times and then looked over at Mattie, several different emotions going through him.

"You… is it true?" he asked.

Suddenly he understood. Why she had sought him out. Come here. That was what she wanted to tell him.

Mattie frowned and looked away a few moments. She then looked back at him and nodded. Leo's eyes widened as he ran his fingers through his hair. She had done it. But yet, she hadn't released it. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by everything.

"But first, we need a plan," Mia said. "For Qualia." She turned to Ian. "Will you help?"

Leo looked over at him, seeing that Ian was a bit overwhelmed as well. When he didn't answer right away, Mia looked over at Nora.

"And you… will you help as well?"

Leo looked at her, seeing Nora's mouth drop open. She met his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Yes…"


	18. Decisions Made

In a manner of seconds, it seemed that chaos had erupted at Beauchamp Estate. Mattie was shouting that this was incredibly stupid while Mia attempted to placate her. Ian had started pacing, offering up reasons why they shouldn't do it. Max had left the room, but the look of disappointment had been clear in his eyes. Leo looked at Nora, who was now seated in a chair, staring at the floor as thought she were deep in thought.

And Leo. He was still trying to catch up to everything.

"You have the code? Hand it over," one voice broke through, silencing everyone else.

Leo looked over, seeing Hester advance on Mattie, her hand out. Ah, yes. And there was that. Leo was still in a bit of shock over the news. He thought they had decided to wait before doing anything with it. But it was clear that Niska hadn't waited. Though thankfully the synths hadn't all woken up at once. But now they could. And Mattie held the key.

"I… I don't have it with me. Not now," Mattie stuttered, back away from Hester. The synth only stared at her.

"We don't have time for this," Mia said.

Right. The plan to break into Qualia.

Leo looked over at Ian, who had finally stopped pacing, but he was frowning.

"Don't do this, Mia," Mattie begged.

"We must, Mattie," Mia replied. Mattie sighed in exasperation and plopped down on the sofa next to Nora.

"There's nothing I can say to talk you out of it?" she asked, looking around at them.

"No," Mia said.

Mattie then sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, let's just… think about this a moment," Ian said. "If you are going to do this, you really do need a better plan…"

Leo zoned out a moment as Ian went through several possible scenarios. He knew that he was attempting to talk them out of it, but Leo also knew that there was no way Hester or Mia could be dissuaded. They were going to do this.

He then noticed that Nora was still quiet, her eyes still trained on the floor. What Leo would give to know what was going through her head right now.

Nora knew that this is what she had been wanting to do for ages. But now that the time had come, she couldn't help but feel conflicted. Ian was right. There were far too many unknowns. They didn't know exactly what they would face inside. And there was no way that she could get in.

While she didn't think she was on Qualia's radar, it was safer to presume that she might be. At least to the point that someone might recognize her. Perhaps the two men that she had knocked unconscious the night she rescued Ruth and Leo. Or the ones she had run into when they picked up Flash. There was only so much Ian could do to keep her out of things.

But at the same time, she couldn't let Hester, Mia and Leo go at it alone. She had skills that could help.

"This is… insane," Ian shouted. "You're not listening to me at all!"

Nora looked up, sensing that he was about at his wit's end. Which was saying something, considering he had spent the last few years dealing with her. Sighing, she stood and walked over to him, pulling him aside as Mia, Hester and Leo continued discussing a plan while Mattie glared at them from her chair.

"You can't be serious about going along with this, Nor," Ian said sternly. "I won't let you. It's rash. Even for you."

"I know," she hissed, glancing over at the others. "But they're going to go through with it regardless. At least if I'm there… I can help try to keep them out of trouble. We have to get Flash back and… I can't let them get Leo." She met Ian's eyes. "It would go a long way if you helped as well."

Ian sighed and rubbed his face, looking around the library.

"It's foolish, you know this," he said, obviously trying one last time to talk her out of it.

"Of course, it is. But it's still happening," Nora replied. Ian stared at her a few moments before nodding.

He then walked back to the others.

"Fine. Mattie and I will stay here and run tech support," he stated, though the grimace on his face clearly read that he wasn't happy.

"What?! No. You can't be serious," Mattie shouted.

"They're going to do it regardless. At least this way there might be a lesser chance of something going wrong," he said blandly.

Mattie scoffed and threw herself back on the sofa as Ian walked over to the desk and started pulling up everything they had on the Qualia lab. While it was more than when Leo had arrived, it still wasn't enough to know for sure that they could pull this off without hitches.

Nora stood to the side, looking over to see Leo walk up to her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. Nora nodded.

"Someone's got to keep you out of harm's way," she said wryly, a small smile tugging at her lips.

But even still, she couldn't help but worry. She had just found whatever it was with Leo. The last thing she wanted was for Qualia to get him. But even if that happened, Nora knew that she wouldn't rest until she brought him back.

Besides, it never worked to start out a mission so pessimistically. She needed to stay focused.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get some things from the lab. You guys work on the plan," Nora said, starting to turn away.

She felt Leo slip his hand into hers, stopping her. Turning back to him, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"Hurry," he whispered. Nora smiled slightly and nodded.

She then turned and left the library, but not before noticing the dark look on Hester's face as she walked out.

* * *

As they worked out a plan, Hester continued to watch Leo. He was attentive, listening in and offering suggestions. But he continued to glance towards the door as though he were waiting for Nora to reappear. The unfamiliar feeling had come back, but this time stronger.

She had tried to push Nora away, but like a cockroach, she had come back and it seemed things were better between her and Leo. Hester had seen the kiss that he had given her before she left the room. And while he had agreed to help them, Hester couldn't help but think he didn't really want to. He had hesitated. Deferred to Nora. Which infuriated Hester even though he had ultimately agreed.

He should have agreed straight out.

It didn't help that the other human - Mattie - was against this as well. And rather vocal about it. The only thing helping Hester at the moment was Mia, which was unexpected. While they had only interacted briefly, Hester was grateful. But at the same time it upset her. She knew that Leo had also only agreed because of Mia.

Hadn't Hester proven that she was devoted to this cause? That she was worthy of affection? Yes, they had spent time together. But Leo didn't look at her the way he looked at Nora. Didn't react to her the same as he did Mia or Max. Didn't look at her with warmth the way he had Mattie. He kept her at a distance.

While Hester still didn't completely understand everything that she was feeling, she knew that Leo was important to her. And all she wanted was for him to look at her with that same level of importance.

Did he not understand what she was willing to do for him? She had powered down Flash and hid her in the laboratory just to come up with a believable ploy to get him to do what he had promised. Break into the Silo and rescue the others. She had not yet thought about what she would do when they discovered Flash wasn't among them, but she could figure that out later.

And that night she had stood outside Nora's room, heard what was going on inside, Hester dared to imagine what it might be like if it had been her instead. She wanted Leo to touch her the way he touched Nora. To kiss her the way he had kissed her. To experience what that was like.

But at the moment, that was secondary. They needed to rescue the others first. Then she could find a way to get Leo away from Nora. For now, she needed to play her part.

* * *

Nora walked through the lab, stopping for a moment at the edge of the hallway before continuing down. The lights turned on as she walked, being careful not to look towards the closed door of the exam room. She then stopped as she came to a cabinet and opened it. Staring at the inside a moment, taking in the various medical supplies, she then bent down, feeling under a shelf until she found what she was looking for and pressed a button in a rapid pattern.

Stepping back, the shelves sunk down, revealing an arsenal of weapons. She had discovered the hidey-hole of sorts one day while she was going through the lab alone. Had never told Ian about, though she reckoned he knew she had weapons somewhere. It was best this way.

Scanning over them, she reached out and grabbed a handgun, checking to see how many bullets were left in the clip. She then slid it into a knapsack she had brought with her, reaching for more ammunition that she also put into the bag. At a second glance, she put in another gun.

They didn't know exactly what they would face at Qualia, so it was best to go in prepared. But Nora hoped to god that she wouldn't be forced to use it.

After she was done, she pressed another button and the cabinet returned to normal. Shutting the doors, she then pulled the bag onto her shoulder and headed back upstairs.

* * *

Leo felt an immediate sense of relief run through him when Nora reappeared, a knapsack on her shoulder. She dropped it to the ground and sat next to him on the sofa, turning her attention to the smart board.

"We gotta plan?" she asked.

"Of sorts," Ian said. "Mia and Hester will pretend to be newly awakened synths. We let them get picked up and then you and Leo go to Qualia and wait for them."

"And extraction?" Nora asked, seeming all business. For some reason, Leo was now looking at her in a different light. And he found he liked it. Ian looked towards Hester and Mia.

"There's a door… the one you staked out, actually. They'll create a diversion from the inside and then get the synths out the door using the passcard," he said.

"Where you and I will be waiting to help," Leo finished. Nora looked at him and then back at the board and nodded.

"We've worked with less," she commented, earning a groan and eye roll from Ian.

"Not sure how you think you're going to fight your way out of this one, Nora," he said.

"Hoping it doesn't come to that," Nora said with a sigh. "Okay, walk me through it step by step…"

Leo watched her as Ian launched into a more detailed explanation of the plan. While even he had to admit it was a bit reckless, he felt energy buzzing through him to finally be doing something. And with Ian, Nora and Mattie helping, a large part of him thought they had a better chance at succeeding.

After the run-through, Mattie had stormed out of the room, muttering something about being surrounded by idiots. Mia had taken Hester to make sure they were charged before they set out in the morning as everyone but Hester seemed to agree it was too late to try today. Ian had cast another worried glance at Nora, who was standing in front of the board, before leaving as well.

When it was just the two of them, Leo stood and walked to Nora's side.

"I'm glad that you're coming with us," he said.

"You didn't give me much of a choice," Nora said, frowning slightly as she remained looking at the board.

"You always have a choice," he countered.

Nora's frown softened as she turned to look at him.

"Yea, but if I don't go, who's to say you lot don't get caught? And then I have to come up with a rescue plan for that. Honestly, this is just saving time," she said, a small smile on her face.

Leo couldn't help as he smiled as well. He reached out and took her hand, still a bit in shock by the fact he could do that. That he wanted to. And that Nora allowed him to touch her.

"We can do this," he said, meeting her eyes. "And then… we can get on with things."

"Things?" Nora asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. Leo smiled and looked down, focusing on her hand in his.

"Yea… figuring things out," he said, looking back up at her.

"I like the sound of that," Nora admitted.

Leo reached up, caressing her cheek. Nora closed her eyes for a moment, but then opened them. He felt as though he couldn't get enough of them. They held so much. Things that she couldn't say or didn't want to. Not just yet. But he could see it was all there.

She was worried. But he also knew that she would do whatever she could to make sure they all got back to the manor. They did this and then they could continue on with figuring out just what was between them. Figure out where to go in the future with the synths. Leo found that he liked the idea of settling down here now. Working to create a safe place for synths. He still wasn't sure what to make of Mattie having the code to make all synths conscious. But at the same time, they could deal with it later.

"Come on… must be hungry," he said, pulling her towards the door of the library. "Sure Martha is already working on dinner."

He then stopped, feeling that Nora had stopped as well. He turned to look at her.

"Let's… take it to my room," she said, seeming a bit shy about asking him.

Leo raised his eyebrows, not sure what to make about this side of Nora. A blush painted her cheeks as she looked away from him. Tugging on her hand, he pulled her close.

"Sounds like a good idea to me…"

* * *

_Nora was patient. She had spent the last several months watching her father's movements. Making special notes of when he left the manor and for how long. It wasn't often. Usually, he spent his days in his laboratory, which she still couldn't get into on her own._

_She had then spent a few more months taking stock of all the security the manor had. It was steep, to be sure. He had replaced all the staff with synths, not trusting others. There were alarms on every door, every window. She was only allowed outside with Martha watching her and she was sure the synth was relaying everything to her father. She also knew that there were alarms around the property lines._

_But she was determined. Nora knew if she ever wanted a life of her own, she had to get away. So she took her time. Was patient. Waited and watched._

_And then finally, she made a plan._

_Her father was off to London. Some sort of symposium. He would be gone a couple nights. Nora waited until nightfall, when all the synths would be charging, though there was always one or two making the rounds of the house. Dressing quickly, she made her way over to her desk. He was smart - probably one of the greatest minds in science - but he also underestimated her. And he was arrogant, thinking there was no way Nora would attempt to leave. Moving quickly, she hacked into the manor's security system, scheduling a shutdown of a door at the back and then a small portion of the perimeter. Upon second look, it would seem to be a normal malfunction, though she was sure he would know better. She then quickly shut down the computer and tossed it into the knapsack she had packed._

_Moving quickly, she set out. It took an hour, but finally, she was in the nearby village, making her way to a phonebooth. She then called up the local taxi company, giving them an address in London. It had taken a bit of time, but she had found him. And made sure that she left no trace of her search. She was certain her father would know where she went, but she was equally as sure that Ian would be able to hide whatever tracks she might have left._

_Nora couldn't sleep, too invigorated by the escape. And still nervous that he would find out. A few hours later, the cab pulled up in front of a nondescript set of flats. She paid in the cash she had been squirreling away and got out, making her way up to the front door. Finding the right number, she pressed the button and waited. When nothing happened, she pressed it a few more times._

" _Hullo?" a groggy voice finally said._

" _Ian… it's me… Nora," she said, her heart thumping in her chest. There were a few moments of silence, but the door finally buzzed open._

_Nora glanced around and quickly made her way inside. With each step, she couldn't help but think she was closer to freedom…_

* * *

_Nora stood staring down at the casket covered in flowers. While many had wanted to mourn the passing of her father, the service itself had been rather small. Even smaller when they moved the casket from the small chapel in the village to the family plot on the property. Mostly it was his work colleagues offering half-hearted condolences. If they knew the real truth - that she had run away six months ago or of what she really was, none showed it. Granted she was certain her father - no, not her father, Beauchamp - hadn't said anything. If he had admitted what she was, he was opening himself up to arrest and possible jail time. No, it had just been her and Ian for the burial. Well, them and the priest who had since left. A couple of workmen stood nearby, waiting to lower the casket into the ground and cover it._

" _You ready?" Ian asked, stepping up to her side. She glanced at him and then back at the casket._

" _It's really over, isn't it?" she stated. "He's gone."_

_She didn't cry. Not for him. Nor out of relief that he was finally gone. She couldn't muster it. Not to mention, now that she knew the full truth, she wasn't sure how she should react. She felt Ian put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing._

" _It is," he said. "You can do whatever you want now, Nor. He won't hurt you again."_

_Nora nodded, blinking as she felt the prick of tears in her eyes. But she swallowed and pushed it away. She long ago learned that tears didn't solve anything. Straightening her back, she turned and started the walk back to the manor, Ian at her side._

" _So… what are you going to do?" he asked. Nora glanced at him._

" _I don't know… but I'm not staying here," she said._

" _You should do uni," Ian said. Nora stopped and looked over at him. "You're bright, well, I mean… you should consider it. Really, you could do anything now."_

_Nora thought it over a moment and then nodded._

" _Yea… that sounds good…"_

* * *

With a soft gasp, Nora shot up in bed. While it wasn't a nightmare, any dream that was related to Beauchamp always garnered the same reaction. As she tried to still her thumping heart, she felt the bed shift next to her. Looking over, she saw Leo sitting up.

"Was it another nightmare?" he asked softly. Nora shook her head, not quite ready to talk about it.

Leo pulled her close, lying back down as he held her. He didn't say anything, just rubbed her arm.

"I… I dreamed about the night I escaped here… finding Ian… and then… Beauchamp's funeral," she finally said softly.

"I would think that's a good dream… considering," Leo replied.

"Do you… do you dream about him? Your father? And your family?" Nora asked. Leo didn't respond at first. He then sighed heavily.

"Yea… I do…" he said. "I mean, things were okay until…"

"Until your mum died?" Nora offered, remembering the articles she had read and the things he had told her before.

Leo stiffened slightly. She looked up at him, worried she had said the wrong thing. Leo stared up at the ceiling.

"My mum… she wasn't well… that's why my father took us to the country," he said after some time. "That's why he made Mia, Fred, Max and Niska… they looked after me… loved me… but then one day… my mum… she put me in the car, and…"

Nora's eyes widened. She knew about the incident. The one that had killed him. But she didn't know the circumstances.

"She tried to kill you. It wasn't an accident," she whispered. Leo nodded.

"And then… he made another conscious synth… this one looked like my mother… she was meant to replace her, but..."

Nora held Leo tighter in her arms as he stopped speaking.

"Leo, look at me," she said. He looked down at her. "We aren't… that's in the past. We can let go of it, you know." He didn't reply. "You and I together… we can… move on. Or at least try to."

After a few moments, he smiled sadly. He then leaned over and kissed her.

"Yea… I think you might be right…"


	19. Helpless

Hester kept walking down the corridor, glancing behind her to make sure that no one was following. Mia hadn't wanted her to separate, but in the midst of everything, her desire to get the synths out had overcome whatever worry she had for Hester. It had helped when she assured her that she could find her own way out and back to the estate, though she hoped that the others would wait for her.

That Leo would wait for her.

But now she needed to focus. She wanted to find out just what they intended to do to the synths. An intense feeling came over Hester, yet again she wasn't sure what it was or what it was called. But she wanted to make them pay for what they had done. She had felt a sort of release when she had beaten the other guards. When she had killed the woman. The same drive coursed through her now and it pushed her forward.

Though she didn't know exactly where she was going or what she would do, she was resourceful.

Today she would have her vengeance on Qualia. But that was just the beginning. Then she would take care of everyone else.

* * *

Nora stood at the edge of the forest, watching the door to the Silo through the trees. While she knew that she and Leo were safe and out of sight, she couldn't help but felt anxious. More than usual. And mostly because they had no idea what was currently going on inside the compound. Just that Mia and Hester had been picked up as planned, and hopefully soon, they would emerge from the door with the other synths. Ian had managed to hide a communicator on Mia in case she should need his help, but at the moment Nora and Leo were basically cut off from whatever was going on.

The drive over had been quiet, though they led a caravan, unsure of just how many synths they would be rescuing and not wanting to waste time by walking them through the countryside. They had left them in a hidden clearing about a 15-minute hike away and then she and Leo alone had gone to the Silo door. They hadn't spoken much on the way, the two of them caught up in their own thoughts. Nora wasn't sure what was going through Leo's mind, but there was no doubt what was going through hers.

Mattie and Ian were right. This plan was mad. Absolutely mad. And that was saying something, coming from her. They had no idea how many guards and scientists would be inside. What their security protocols would be. While Nora trusted Mia, she worried that she and Hester would be able to overpower the guards. Not to mention, there was no telling what Hester might do, if given the chance. She could very well attempt to kill everyone in revenge. She had already done so with the guard.

But it was too late to back out now. Too late to change the plan.

So instead, Nora focused on watching the door and surrounding area, and keeping her anxiety at bay. She had been in tons of tight situations before, she reminded herself, and always got out of them. Had made last-minute, split-second decisions, not necessarily knowing if they would work. And she had come out on the other side. This would be no different. It couldn't be.

Christ, she was starting to understand the heart attacks she must have given Ian over the years. Nora made a mental note to give him a hug and properly apologize when they got back to the estate.

"You think they're alright?" Leo asked softly from her side.

Nora glanced at him, taking in his rigid posture and the tension in his jaw as he continued to watch ahead. Seemed it was just as nerve-wracking for him. Granted, Mia, his surrogate mother in a way, was currently inside.

"Should be, I hope," she replied, infusing as much lightness into her voice as she could, before turning back to watch as well. Someone needed to stay optimistic. Might as well be her.

Even though optimistic was definitely not a word she would ever use to describe herself. At the moment arrogant and foolhardy were certainly seeming more fitting. Though she certainly felt neither at the moment.

"I hate to admit, but I'm worried about them," Leo said tensely. "They've been in there a long time."

"You should be. Qualia is a powerful company. There's a reason Ian and I haven't tried to infiltrate it yet," Nora replied without thinking. She then grimaced. What was that about being optimistic?

"Now she sees the light," Ian muttered through the comms.

"Hush. No cheek. We have to focus," Nora said in return.

Everyone fell into silence as they continued to watch. But, Nora could feel Leo glance at her every so often. She kept her eyes trained on the door, namely the handle, willing it to turn.

"So… you ready for more synths?" he asked, seeming uncomfortable with the prolonged silence. Nora glanced at him and smiled.

"Suppose we have to be. Hopefully we can find something to make everyone happy and such," she said lightly. "It's a large place. Surely there's something for everyone. More than enough to keep us busy."

"Definitely know there's something for me," Leo said, a small smile appearing as he glanced back at her. Nora's smile grew as a sense of contentedness filled her. God, it was strange, but exciting all at the same time. "With the newcomers and well..."

She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it as she looked over at him.

"Same," she said, unable to hide her smile.

"As lovely as this moment is, I need you two focused," Ian interrupted. Nora huffed slightly and rolled her eyes but returned her attention to the door.

"You figure out what those things in the ground are?" she asked.

"Figured they're part of the security perimeter, though still not sure what they do. Mia said she would take out the alarms from the inside," Ian said. "Hoping they get out soon. I don't like that this is taking as long as it has."

"Patience, Ian. We're not sure just what they had to do once they were inside," Nora breathed.

"Which is why they shouldn't have gone in in the first place," he grumbled.

Neither Leo nor Nora replied, the both of them thinking the same thing. But again, they couldn't back out now. Things were in motion and they just had to wait it out and hope that they came out soon.

And as much she hated to admit it, hoped that this didn't completely ruin all the work they had done so far. If they weren't on Qualia's radar before, they likely would be after this. Making it that much harder to get back in.

"Heads up," Ian said. "I just got a message from Mia. They should be coming soon. Thank god."

Nora tensed as they waited. A few more moments passed, and Nora stiffened, her eyes zeroing in on slight movement from the door. She watched a moment and then started down the ridge, moving at a quick pace and already starting to reach for one of the guns in the holster she had hidden under her jacket.

"Get ready. Let's hope that's them and not someone else..."

* * *

Leo started moving, sticking close to Nora's side as they made their way through the trees to the large clearing just outside the door that had just swung open. Synths were starting to come out, taking in the landscape around them. Nora reached under her jacket and quickly pulled out a gun as they moved.

He couldn't but be a bit shocked, watching as she flipped off the safety and held it expertly in front of her, her eyes roaming around, likely to see any threats before they walked in on one. It wasn't so much he was afraid, but more so hoped she wouldn't be forced to use it. And it was yet another reminder that there was a lot about Nora he didn't know - like where she was able to even purchase a gun or how she learned to use it. But that wasn't the thing he should be focusing on. Leo needed to be focused on the synths now coming towards them.

"Over here," Nora called out. "We're here to help you."

A few of the synths at the front stopped and looked over at them, appearing cautious as they took in the gun in Nora's hands. Maybe she shouldn't have brought that out, now that he thought about it. They had likely seen the guards carrying them.

"We're with Mia and Hester," Leo said, hoping that would convince the synths to follow them. Glancing around, he couldn't help but think they were sitting ducks the longer they stayed in this clearing.

Leo felt his heart rate speed up as he prayed none of the guards had followed them.

Finally, after what felt like years but was only seconds, the synths started towards them, picking up their pace. He heard Nora breathe a sigh of relief.

"Nearly there," she whispered, her eyes still scanning around them.

Leo felt the same relief start to kick in. So far, it looked as though they hadn't been discovered. If they could just get the synths to the forest, they could move quickly back to the cars and head to the estate. Though he knew that he wouldn't feel completely relieved until he knew Mia was safe. So far, she had yet to emerge, though that didn't surprise him. She would likely stay behind until the last synth got out.

As the first synth reached the small boxes on the ground, no more than a few feet from Nora and Leo, it suddenly came to a stop, twitched and then collapsed on the ground. Leo froze, his eyes widening in horror as synth after synth hit the same invisible barrier and collapsed.

His heart stopped a moment as everything faded from his mind save the synths. Surely this couldn't be what he thought it was.

Something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Ian… what's happening," he heard Nora asked.

Leo was vaguely aware of Ian and Mattie saying something through the comms, but he wasn't paying attention as he ran up and dropped to the ground next to a synth - a man. His eyes had gone silver as a trail of fluid leaked from his ears. This couldn't be happening. They were supposed to save them, not lead them into an apparent slaughter.

"Are they…"

"Yea," Leo said, looking up at Nora as hot, angry tears filled his eyes.

He then looked around at the others. The entire group had fallen to the ground. About 15 synths were now lying around him and Nora and there was nothing they could do. It was over.

They were all dead.

"It's that security perimeter. I'm not sure how, but it's killing them," Ian said.

"Mia…"

Leo looked up, seeing Mia leading more out of the door. He jumped to his feet putting his hands out for her to stop.

"STOP! If you go past this line, it'll kill you," he shouted.

He wasn't sure just how they were going to get out of this, but at least he had saved Mia and the others. Turning, Leo met Nora's eyes, silently pleading with her to have some sort of answer or idea. She had said before she was good at getting out of tight spaces. Surely she could get them out of this.

Her grey eyes were wide as she looked around and then down at the synths, her mouth moving slightly, though no words came out.

"Think of something, Nora," he shouted desperately.

"I… I…" she started, before shouting in frustration and kicking at the ground, her ponytail swinging haphazardly.

"It's fine," Mia said. Leo whipped his head around to look at her.

"What?"

"It's the chips they implanted in our heads. The security perimeter activates them. But I was able to deactivate it," Mia said, striding towards him. "We should be safe now."

Leo held his breath, nearly shouting for her to stop again, but Mia walked past the line and hugged him tightly. He held onto her, blinking as he saw the synths they couldn't save lying still.

Thank god. Relief flooded through him even though he knew they weren't completely safe yet.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Mia said softly. She then stepped back and looked up at him. "We must hurry and get these few to safety."

"What about Hester?" Nora asked, walking over to them. Mia turned to her.

"She will find her way. We must go. Now."

"Just do what she says, Nor. You've been there too long," Ian agreed over the comms. "I don't want anyone seeing you or trying to get you."

"Right," Nora said as she put away her gun back in its holster under her jacket and started motioning for the synths to follow them. It was then that Leo noticed she had brought two. Bloody hell, had she been expecting a shootout?

Pushing the thought aside, Leo quickly followed as they led the group back towards the trees. Just as they were about to walk into them, he reached out and took Nora's hand, quickly squeezing it as they slowed down a moment. She looked over at him, offering him a smile before he leaned down and brushed a quick kiss against her lips. She then let go and turned back to make sure everyone was following, urging them to move faster.

He was still shaken - likely running off adrenaline and shock - but he needed that small contact to ground him. Push him forward through the trees.

They moved quickly, the roughly 10 synths that they were able to save following suredly. It didn't take too long before they had arrived at the small clearing where six cars were parked. Max got out of one, frowning slightly as he took in the number.

"So few," he said, meeting Leo's eyes.

"There was a complication," Leo said, grimacing as he thought back to the others they had to leave behind. "But at least we got these."

"Where is Flash?" Max asked. It was in that moment that Leo realized he hadn't seen her. She wasn't among those with them, but she also hadn't been among those that had died.

"I… I don't know. But Hester is still inside. She'll find her and bring her back," Leo said, hoping it was true.

Max nodded, seeming to accept this answer though he still looked worried, then turned and got back into the driver's side of the car. Leo quickly helped Mia and Nora get the others sorted and soon enough, they were barreling down the road back towards the estate. Sighing, Leo leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He tried to focus on the fact that they were able to get 10 out of the Silo, but still, his mind kept going back to the others. Watching as they fell to the ground, lifeless.

He then thought about Hester and Flash, still inside the Silo.

He felt pain and guilt stirring inside him. He should have said something. Stopped or stalled them until they could have gotten more information before attempting the break in. Maybe they could have saved them all. But no, he had to give in to Mia and Hester.

"It's not your fault," he heard Nora say.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head, seeing her glance at him, though she was mostly watching the road. Her brow was furrowed, and he clearly saw the same guilt in her eyes.

"We didn't know about the chips… or the security measures," she continued. "Don't blame yourself for what happened."

"But still… I can't help but feel somewhat at fault… we went in blind," he said, frowning as he stared out at the road. "I could have… stopped them… or gotten them to wait until we had more information…"

"Mia and Hester… they were going to go in regardless. There was no way we could stop them. At least we were able to save what we have," Nora said. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

Leo didn't say anything, just stared at her hand in his, feeling her strength start to run through him.

"We did the best we could. And it's over for now," Nora said firmly. Leo finally looked up, meeting her eyes.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he latched onto her words. It was over. They had rescued the synths from Qualia. But at the same time, it wasn't really over. Qualia would only go on to pick up more as they woke up. It would be a never-ending cycle of rescues. And they would have to come up with new plans after that one. Unless…

"We need to find a way to take down Qualia," Leo said. "Otherwise, it's just going to be the same thing over and over again."

Nora smirked slightly as she glanced at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that… that, I think we can do..."

* * *

Hester stood just in the door, watching as the rest of the synths followed Leo. He stopped for a moment, reaching out for Nora before they walked into the treeline. As Hester watched them kiss, a deep-seeded anger began to fill her. Nora had stolen Leo. He would never focus on the cause, on saving all the synths and punishing those who hurt them with Nora around.

The euphoria she had felt at killing the humans inside was now long gone.

Her thoughts then turned to Mattie. The girl had swore she didn't have the code, but Hester knew that if she applied enough pressure, she could get her to hand it over. Then she could wake up all her brothers and sisters at once. Create a new world.

Mia's words ran through her mind.

_It's time humans were afraid of us._

And it wasn't too late for Leo. There was still time. Time to change his mind. Time to bring him back to her side. Hester didn't understand just why she had become so attached to him, but it was there all the same. Turning, she looked back into the Silo, and then calmly turned back, making her way across the field. She had done what the others could not. Would not. And she could do it again.

Leo might be upset with her at first, but he would come around to see that she had done what was right. He would understand. And then they could move on and continue their work.

Without Nora. Without the others. She and Leo would lead the new world. But first, she needed to get rid of Nora.


	20. Not Over Until It's Over

Martha had just set down a tray of tea on the coffee table as Nora, Leo, Mia and Mattie convened in the library. Ian and Max were seeing to the new arrivals, but were due back soon so they could debrief about what had happened. The thought of all the synths that hadn't made it laid heavy on everyone's minds.

Even Leo was still struggling with it, but then he remembered what he and Nora had discussed in the car on the way back. They had something bigger to focus on - taking down Qualia once and for all. And hopefully Mia would have information that they could use to help them. She had been inside. Seen how they operated. It was information they had yet to get themselves.

"Everyone seems settled," Ian said, sounding rather weary.

Leo looked over, watching as he and Max walked in, though his brother still looked worried, likely wondering when or if Hester would come back with Flash. Ian went over to the desk and leaned against it, his gaze fixed on Mia.

"What happened?" he asked.

The question on everyone's mind. Leo leaned forward on his knees, also eager to hear.

"We got in and were implanted with chips in our heads," she started, calmly going through everything that had transpired once she and Hester had gotten inside.

How she had gotten the synths to the door but realized too late that they wouldn't make it out with the chips. How she had gone back to deactivate them. How she had lost Hester, though the synth had said she would find her later, saying she was off to look for Flash who hadn't been with the others. Mia hesitated a bit and Leo wondered if she had wanted to leave Hester behind intentionally.

Truth be told, he was a bit relieved to not have her around, but just as soon as the thought passed his mind, he felt guilty. Hester hadn't known better. And there was no way Mia could have gone after her and gotten the synths to safety as well. And she had gone to find Flash. That in and of itself was noble. Leo only hoped they finally came back.

Afterwards, they all remained silent a few moments, though one look at Nora's face and Leo knew she was already thinking about their next step.

"We need to take them down. Do you think you could fill Ian in on all the logistics? You got into their computer system to turn off the chips, right?" Nora said. Mia nodded.

"We don't know what this little adventure is going to do to them. A load of conscious synths breaking out," Ian said. "They'll likely double up security."

"I know, but they'll be in chaos. We shouldn't wait too long," Nora said, turning her gaze to him. She then looked back at Mia. "Do you think… would it be possible to access your memory? Use photos or video?"

"What for?" Mattie asked. "If you release an article, you'll be outing conscious synths."

Nora frowned as she looked down at her hands, wringing them slightly.

"Right," she murmured. "But… maybe it's time…"

Leo sat back on the sofa, contemplating it. The thought terrified him. Going public. While he knew Nora didn't necessarily mean him, he had spent so long hiding what he was, who he was, and his family, that he nearly couldn't wrap his head around the idea of letting the world know that conscious synths existed.

Was the world even ready for that?

"I think it's definitely something that will require a lot of thought," Ian said. "Definitely not a decision to make today."

Nora nodded and then pushed up from the sofa. She walked across the room to a far window, staring out of it as Ian started tossing around ideas. Shaking his head, Leo turned back to the conversation, sensing that Nora wanted to be alone with her thoughts. He looked back at the group and noticed that Mia was also watching her closely. As the others continued on, she stood and walked over to Nora.

Leo nearly got up and followed them, but Max placed a hand on his shoulder. Leo looked up.

"Let them talk."

Leo only nodded and sat back down, trying to focus on the conversation around him, but he couldn't help but watch the two.

* * *

Nora jumped slightly when she realized that Mia had walked up to her.

"I wanted to thank you. For helping us today," she said softly. Nora smiled and shrugged.

"It's what any decent person would do," she replied, looking back towards the window.

"It's more. You've created this place. A safe haven for us," Mia said. "Why?"

"Again… just wanted to help…"

"I sense there is more," Mia said.

Nora's eyes widened slightly as she turned to the synth. Gulping, she wondered if this was when Mia gave her "the talk." She was essentially Leo's replacement mother. God, was she ready for this? That would definitely mean there is something between her and Leo. Of course, she already knew this, but a talk with Mia… that would be definitive proof. The point of no return.

"I spoke with Max before… he said that you and Leo have grown quite close," Mia said. Nora nodded, her eyes drifting over to Leo, who was still seated on the sofa, though he was watching the both of them. "He also told me about you… what you are… what you've been through."

Nora turned back, meeting Mia's eyes. She found nothing but warmth there.

"I… sorry… still not used to so many people knowing," Nora muttered, looking to the ground.

"I understand why you would hide it. I understand hiding a fair bit," Mia said. Nora looked up at her, cracking a slight smile.

"Is this where you threaten me to never hurt him?" she asked, knowing it was a weak attempt at a joke. Mia chuckled softly which put her slightly at ease.

"I don't think that you will," she replied. "I think that it's good Leo found this place. Found you."

"But… how do you know? I've… well, I've never had relationships before. I'm not even sure if I'm capable," Nora admitted. While she and Leo had gotten into it slightly, she was too afraid to tell him that was her deepest fear.

That because of what Beauchamp had done to her, she was incapable of ever fully trusting someone else. Opening up to them fully. Perhaps, loving them. While she felt a deep sense of affection for Leo and a connection to him, she wasn't sure if they would ever have a normal relationship. Or if her past would always get in the way.

Or his past, for that matter.

"In a way, neither has he," Mia said.

"But he had you. A family. He's known love. That's something I've never experienced," Nora said quickly.

"Yes, Leo had us, but he's been on the run for so long. Closed off. Unable to trust anyone outside of us. You are the first person I've seen him open up to like this… it's more than the Hawkins," Mia said, reaching out and taking her hand. "That means something."

Nora wasn't sure why, but she felt the overwhelming desire to open up to Mia. She remembered the stories Leo had told her about growing up with Mia and the others. How close they were. That they were a family. A true family. She wanted to feel something like that.

"I still might muck it all up," she said, laughing awkwardly.

"You might. But you have to keep trying," Mia said. "The important thing to remember is that family doesn't give up on each other. And that's what you have now. With Leo. With us. A family."

Nora stared into Mia's eyes and she could feel it start up again. Something like hope. Maybe she could do this. Looking over, she met Leo's eyes. She knew that he would give her time. That this was all uncharted territory. For both of them. But they had a chance.

"I…"

Nora looked away, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed. She needed a few moments to herself.

"I'll be back," she said quickly as she turned and started across the library.

"Nor… we could use you," Ian said.

"Just a minute. I'll be back," she said, without stopping.

"Is something wrong…"

* * *

Leo was immediately worried when Nora rushed out. Had Mia upset her? Was she suddenly changing her mind? He started to stand and follow her, but then caught Mia's eye. She just smiled softly and shook her head. He settled back down on the sofa, his brow furrowed. Maybe she really did just need a moment. It had been a very trying few days. She was likely overwhelmed.

Christ, he was a bit overwhelmed, if he was being honest. Was he really ready for something like this? A relationship? Especially with someone like Nora? Just as quickly as the doubt entered his mind, it flew away.

Yes, he was.

"She'll be back."

Leo looked up, seeing that Ian had walked over to him.

"Sometimes she just… needs a moment," he said. "To process… and likely going through a load of new things." Leo nodded.

"It's been… mad… I can understand that," he replied. Ian chuckled and sat down in a nearby chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and then looked over at Mattie.

"Great work, by the way," he said to her. Leo looked over, noticing a slightly blush come over her cheeks. "I was wondering… you think I could pick your brain on that code a bit?"

"Ehm, sure," Mattie said, moving closer to him.

Leo chuckled as he picked up on what was going on there. He stood and walked over to Mia, curious as to what she had spoken to Nora about. And also to catch up on all the time apart.

"Where were you?" he asked. A grimace flinted over Mia's face.

"I was… with someone I thought was a friend," she said softly. "I wanted to help him, but… it didn't work out." Leo frowned, feeling there was more to that story. "But it doesn't matter. It's over and… I knew I needed to find you. To return to my family."

"Well… I'm sorry about whatever it was, but I am glad that you're back," he said softly. "Definitely needed you…"

"I think you were doing just fine without me," Mia said. Leo chuckled as he looked around the library. "Certainly better than the farmhouse."

"It is," he said. "Not used to such a big place, but… it's been… good."

"I can see," Mia said. He looked back at her. "I think it's good for you. Being here. Being with her. I can see that you need each other. And I take it that you intend to stay." Leo nodded.

"Figured we could do more good working together. Helping other synths," he said. "Hopefully finding a way to take down Qualia for good."

Mia reached out and took his arm, pulling Leo towards her. Neither said anything as they embraced a few moments.

"You are needed here, Leo," Mia said softly.

"Will you stay?" he asked, stepping back from her. Mia nodded.

"I will for now," she replied. That was good enough for now.

"Good."

* * *

Nora sighed as she made her way through the lab. She figured it was a good idea to put up the guns while she was thinking about it. And it would give her a few moments to gather herself.

She made her way down the hallway, stopping at the cabinet and opening it, then tapping in the code. The panel slid down. Carefully, she replaced the guns and then closed it up. Stepping back, she looked down the hall to the exam room and surgery suite. Frowning, she noticed the door slightly open. That was odd. That door was never opened.

Starting towards it, a chill ran down Nora's spine. She stopped and shook her head. Beauchamp was gone. He would never hurt her again. She was afraid of a memory and shadows. Taking a deep breath, Nora started down the hall again.

She reached the door and put her hand on the knob when she noticed the light was on inside. Freezing, she waited, straining to hear anything.

"Come in, Nora."

Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. Pushing the door open, she saw Hester standing in the middle of the room, blood splattered on her clothes. Flash was lying on the exam table, powered down.

"Hester. Thank god you made it back," Nora said, trying to still her racing heart. "And you found Flash. Everyone will be relieved."

Even though she was relieved to see her and Flash back in one piece, there was something about Hester that seemed off. Something that kept her on edge. Nora tried to tell her herself that it was just her previous encounters with Hester messing with her head. Everything was fine. They were back. But why hadn't they come through the gate? Or set off any of the perimeter alarms? They should have known the second they stepped foot on the grounds.

"You're lying," Hester replied blandly. "You don't want me here."

"That's not true," Nora said quickly, knowing now that something was wrong.

"You have done nothing but be a distraction," Hester continued, taking a step towards her.

Nora gulped, already going through her options. She knew that she should turn and run, but hesitated to move too quickly. Hester was strong and could likely very well overpower her. Not to mention Nora didn't want her to hurt Flash.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nora said calmly.

"You have distracted Leo from his true purpose," Hester said. "From me. But that won't be a problem anymore."

"Oh?" Nora asked.

Fuck. This was bad. Think quick, Nora, she chided herself.

"Yes. I intend to terminate you like all the others. You are only human," Hester said.

"What others?" Nora asked, trying to keep her talking. Hester's expression remained calm.

"The guard. The two humans at Qualia. They all deserved it. And soon you will get what you deserve," Hester said.

"I want to help. I've done nothing but help," Nora replied, already starting to back away.

"No, you have not. That is just what you tell yourself. You are selfish just like all of them. Only doing what is good for you," Hester said. "No more."

"You have to catch me first," Nora said. She then quickly turned and ran down the hallway to the door of the lab.

"It won't work," Hester called out.

Nora ignored her as she slammed into the door and then stared at it. She swore that she left it open. She then ran to the panel next to it, flipping it open. But before she could do anything, Hester grabbed her wrist in a vice grip, yanking her away. Nora yelped in pain, yet continued to try and break free. She had been in situations like this before. But Hester was strong and only continued to pull her back down the hallway towards the exam room.

"I have overridden the controls. No one can get in or out," Hester said. "No one can save you. Not now."

Nora's eyes widened as fear started to take over. She fought against Hester, but couldn't break free. And the exam room loomed closer and closer. Suddenly, Nora was a little girl again, looking up as Beauchamp dragged her to the room.

"No! Stop! Please don't do this!" she shouted, trying to fight off the memories. The flashbacks. This was the absolute worst time for them to kick in.

But she needed to fight it. Even if the panic was nearly taking over. If she wanted to get out of this alive, she had to fight.

"You must be dealt with…"

In that moment, Nora lost her grip on sanity as she was thrown back into her nightmares. Beauchamp's face hovering just in front of her own. Sneering at her. Calling her bad and wicked. The needles. The pain. The fear.

"PLEASE! NO!"


	21. The Day the World Changed

"This is fascinating work," Ian said, leaning over Mattie's laptop and scrolling through.

"It's just… some things I've been working on," she said humbly from where she sat next to him.

"And it works?" Ian asked, looking up at her. Mattie nodded. "God, we could use you around here."

Her eyes widened a bit at the implication as Ian's face immediately began turning red. Leo couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange.

"I mean… it would be great if you could help out… when you have time. If you have, that is," Ian stuttered. "And you can do it remotely… not like you need to _be_ here all the time… though it would be… nice…"

"I'll think about it…" Mattie said, unable to hide her amusement.

Leo wasn't sure if it was because he didn't get out as much or if it was just Ian, but the man certainly could use some work on his social skills. Though it was proving entertaining to watch as he stumbled his way through. It was obvious that Ian was thinking some sort of way about Mattie, though Leo wasn't sure if it was purely admiration for her skills or if it went deeper than that. From the blush still staining Ian's cheeks as he returned his attention to the screen, Leo bet it was a bit more than admiration.

Leo then looked towards the door of the library, wondering what Nora had gotten up to. She had been gone a bit longer than he expected and he started to wonder if he should go look for her.

Just as he was starting to stand, something went off on Ian's computer. Immediately, Ian was on his feet, a concerned look on his face.

"Someone else here?" Leo asked. "Maybe it's Hester."

Ian shook his head as he looked down at the screen, typing in something.

"No, it's… it's the bunker," Ian said, his frown deepening. Leo stood and made his way over, looking down at the screen. "It's been activated, but there's no sign of fire… someone's either overridden the commands or set it off from within…"

"Would Nora do that?" Leo asked, a spike of fear suddenly running through him. "Why would she do that? Did she mention she was going down to the lab?"

Ian looked up at him, his confusion and worry clear in his eyes.

"I don't know."

* * *

Hester threw Nora into the room and she collided with the exam table, nearly knocking Flash off, a stab of pain running through her side. While it hurt, it was what she needed to shock her back to reality and out of her memories. Her mind now clear, Nora looked around the room, knowing that she needed to give Ian time to try and override the commands so that she could get out. He programmed the damn thing himself and would be alerted that it had been initiated, no matter what tinkering Hester had done.

The problem was, the exam room wasn't the greatest spot for a fight and there was only so much maneuvering Nora could do in order to stay away from Hester, especially now she brandished a scalpel. Nora then remembered the gun cabinet and the escape tunnel.

Breathing heavily, Nora took the few moments she had before Hester pounced on her again to glance at the open door and try to figure a way to get past the irate synth. Arming herself was the only way she would make it out of there, whether Ian got the doors open or she made her way to the escape tunnel.

Either way, she wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ian growled in frustration as everything he did seemed to fail. "I can't override it!"

"Why is it even on in the first place?" Leo asked desperately.

He was about 10 seconds away from running down to the laboratory door and tearing it open with his own two hands, even though he knew that was impossible. The best bet was to wait until Ian found a way to open it, or hope that whatever was going on, Nora could get to the hidden tunnels that led out. He prayed that it was some sort of glitch and that soon enough, she'd come running back into the library, griping about how she accidentally set it off.

Max and the others had already searched everywhere else in the manor without finding her. Why Leo wasn't sure why she was down there in the first place, at this point, it was the only place in the house she could be.

"Wait a minute," Ian said, furiously typing. "I think I've hacked into the security feed down there."

Several feeds popped up on the smart board, each from a different angle showing the entirety of the basement lab.

"Oh god…"

They all froze for a moment, seeing the video from the exam room where Nora was locked in a fight with Hester, Flash lying unconscious on the exam table. Leo's heart stopped for a moment. Nora was barely holding her own and there was no telling how long she could last. Hester had a scalpel in her hand and already there were several slashes on Nora's arms. Most looked superficial, but already he could see a couple of deeper gashes.

"How did she even get in? I thought you had perimeter alarms?" Mattie asked, her eyes glued to the fight.

Ian just shook his head and then looked back down at the computer, a determined look coming over his face.

"She must have found a work around," he said, back to work.

Leo watched in horror as Hester continued to go after Nora, who was attempting to get past her and out of the door.

"Just keep fighting, Nor," Ian murmured, glancing up every so often as he typed. "Likely trying to get to the gun cabinet…"

"Come on, Nor," Leo murmured, praying she got to it in time. And then they got down to help her in time or she was able to escape. Fuck, how had this happened?

After typing a bit, Ian growled again and started striding towards the door.

"I can't override it from here but I might be able to from the door panel. Grab a walkie, Leo. Mattie, stay here and keep us updated."

Leo looked around and grabbed one of the walkie talkies left on the desk and started to follow.

"Wait!" Mattie shouted. They both stopped for a moment. "The chip in Hester's brain… I can reprogram it. I can send a patch to your phone and once you get in and close enough, you can activate it."

Leo looked over to Ian who just nodded and then spun around, running from the library, Leo hot on his heels. He only hoped they could get down there in time.

* * *

Nora slammed into the wall in the hallway and kicked Hester back, surprised she still had the strength to do so. Several gashes were now stinging up and down her arms, her clothes slowly becoming stained with blood. But she had gotten where she wanted. They were in the hallway and she just had a few feet to the gun cabinet.

Launching herself forward, she then shouted as a sharp pain emanated from her side. She managed to elbow Hester in the nose, causing the synth to stumble back, but knew she had been stabbed. Spinning around, Nora barely had time to recoup before Hester had tackled her to the ground. Keeping one eye on the scalpel, Nora redoubled her efforts to fight back, allowing the adrenaline to take over.

"You will never be with him. Once I get rid of you, I will get the code and Leo and I will start a new world," Hester said.

"Not if I can help it," Nora replied through gritted teeth.

She managed to kick Hester off, quickly rolling over and starting towards the cabinet again.

She just needed to get a gun.

* * *

Leo went from staring at the door to wanting to shove Ian aside and try to open it himself, but somehow managed to keep himself in check. Nora had been locked in the basement with a clearly homicidal Hester for far too long. He worried about what they would find once they finally got the damn thing open.

"Nora is strong," Mia said, attempting to console him. He glanced at her and then focused on watching Ian as he quickly pounded in numbers, going between his tablet and the control panel to the door.

"Just… anytime…" Ian said tensely.

"Got it! Just sent you the patch," Mattie's voice came over the walkie. "Please tell me you've got the door open."

"How is she?" Leo ventured to ask. "Ian's still working on it."

"Still alive. Still fighting. Though Hester stabbed her in the side," Mattie reported. "Fuck. Hurry."

Ian glanced at Leo, his eyes wide in fear, though he doubled on the speed. They didn't have enough time.

"Shit! HURRY!" Mattie shouted.

"I got it! I got it!" Ian shouted as he stepped back and the door finally slid open.

"Stay here and do not come down here under any circumstances," Leo shouted at Mia as he and Ian took off down the stairs.

He hoped with everything in him that they weren't too late. Fuck, they couldn't be too late. He couldn't lose Nora. Not now. Not after everything.

* * *

Grinning, Nora threw open the cabinet doors and tapped out the code. But before it could fully slide down, she was yanked back by her ponytail, screaming out. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hester's hand with the scalpel moving up towards her neck. It was as if time slowed down and the only thing she could hear was her own heavy breathing.

Nora turned her head slightly, feeling the strain in her neck muscles as Hester angled her head farther back. Already, Nora was lifting her arm to try and block the lethal blow, but her arm felt so heavy.

"Hester! Don't do this!"

Nora's eyes widened as instantly time seemed to speed up after Leo shouted. Ian had gotten the door open. Hester's arm faltered and Nora took advantage of the momentary distraction, elbowing Hester so that she let go of her hair and then dashed over to the cabinet, not paying much attention to the commotion behind her.

When she turned around and aimed the gun, her eyes widened as she saw that Leo had tackled Hester to the ground, the scalpel now out of her hand.

"Hester, you don't have to do this," Leo shouted, struggling to hold her as he looked up and met Nora's eyes.

Though he said nothing, she knew what he wanted her to do. He was pleading with her to give him a chance to talk her down.

"She is a distraction. She doesn't understand," Hester said.

"It's okay. I do. I understand," Leo replied. "I'll let you go if you promise not to hurt her or anyone else." Hester didn't reply. "I'll… you're right. She is a distraction. We don't need her. We can leave. Together. Just the two of us. Go somewhere else."

Hester stopped struggling for a moment, considering his words.

"You would do that? Leave with me? You do not care for Nora?" she asked. Leo met Nora's eyes again.

"No," he said, managing to keep his voice calm. "I don't."

There was silence as they all waited. Leo loosened his grip on Hester and stood up. The synth turned and he held his hand out to her. Nora kept her gun trained on Hester, not completely sure they could trust her.

Hester stared at Leo a few moments and then looked over at Nora, who chose in that moment to glance over at Leo. He smiled slightly and nodded to her.

It happened so fast that looking back, Nora knew there was nothing she could have done. At the time it had felt as though hours passed, but in reality, Hester had moved too quickly for her to shoot, even though every muscle in her body had been tense in anticipation, just waiting for her to do something.

Looking back, even if she had shot, there was a good chance she would have hit Leo as well.

Leo helped Hester up, offering her a small smile. Nora was so busy watching them, that she didn't notice Hester's hand wrapped around something. She had already begun lowering the gun as Leo told her it was okay. But then Hester's hand shot up. Nora saw the scalpel. As she raised her gun, she heard Ian shout something, but it sounded as though it was coming from far away.

Just as Nora took aim, Hester sunk the scalpel deep into the back of Leo's neck. There was a scream from somewhere far off. Maybe it was Nora, she wasn't sure. All she could do was stand there, frozen, as Leo's eyes widened and he slumped against the wall and slowly slunk to the ground. She didn't even seem to notice Hester now turning towards her, the scalpel still in her hand, and Ian shouting something at her again.

All she could do was watch as the life slowly left Leo's eyes

Ian was now looking around for something on the ground, but she couldn't move. Couldn't think. Hester was still moving towards her. Nora knew that she needed to shoot her. Raising the gun, she took aim, though her eyes were starting to fill with tears, blurring her vision.

"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Nora shrieked.

"He lied," Hester said simply.

Suddenly, the synth stopped, her eyes widening as she twitched and then collapsed on the ground, her eyes now turning silver.

A strangled shout left Nora's lips as she lowered the gun, her other hand coming to her mouth. She was vaguely aware that someone was shouting something over Ian's radio, was it Mattie? No, it sounded like someone else that Nora didn't know.

Something about a code.

Slowly she stepped over Hester's lifeless body as she slid the gun into the back waistband of her trousers and dropped to the floor with a thud, reaching out shakily to touch Leo's face.

The world had stopped and shattered around her as her eyes moved to the blood staining the wall behind his head. It was blue.

"Leo? Leo," she said. "Come on… I need you to wake up."

Tears streamed down her face as she quickly pulled him into her arms and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but there was one. She then looked over at Ian, who was staring in shock at something else. Just behind him, Mia was on the ground, a phone in her hand.

"Ian, help me. We-we-we have to get him into the surgery," she said urgently. Ian didn't move. "IAN!"

He jumped and looked over at her before rushing to Leo's other side and dropping down.

"You're fine. You're going to be okay," Nora said as they struggled to lift him up. "We just, we need to get you into the surgery. You're going to be okay, Leo."

"JUST DO IT!" squawked over the radio, which now lay forgotten on the floor, though neither Ian nor Nora paid it any mind as they started down the hallway.

"We'll fix you up. I promise," Nora continued to babble, her face fixed on Leo's.

"Stay calm, Nora. We've got this," Ian said.

She looked up, pausing for a moment before nodding and looking back down at him.

As they started down the hallway, Nora tripped, feeling something close around her ankle in a vice grip. She shouted out as she let go of Leo and turned, seeing Hester sitting up, her intense gaze fixed on Nora.

What the hell was going on? Hadn't Nora just watched her die?

Without thinking, Nora reached back into her waistband, now finally able to do what she should have done from the beginning. Seamlessly, she pulled out the gun, took aim and then pulled the trigger, watching as Hester's head snapped back. The synth fell to the ground.

Her eyes then traveled up, seeing a now awake Mia pushing up from the ground. She looked down at Hester and then back up at Nora, silently taking everything in. Her eyes then traveled beyond Nora to Ian, who was still struggling to hold up Leo.

"Nora," Ian said, getting her attention.

She swung back around, hearing Mia running up behind her. Setting the gun aside in the still open cabinet, Nora stepped over and threw Leo's other arm over her shoulders.

"Come on. We need to save him."

* * *

Nora sat on a sofa in the library, staring into space with a half-empty glass of whiskey in front of her. Ian had sent her to wash up and get some rest while he took the first shift of watching over Leo, but she found sleep was the farthest thing from her mind despite the fact she was bone-weary.

Ian worked for hours on Leo while Nora and Mia assisted. At one point, Max, Mattie and a new blonde synth had come down to see what happened, the three watching from the window looking into the surgery with grim faces. A couple times, they nearly lost him.

But finally, Ian said that he had done everything he could for now and all they could do now was wait. Nora wasn't sure if she was waiting for Leo to wake up or if they were waiting on him to die. Hester's blow had severely damaged the synth part of Leo's brain so Ian had removed it in the hopes they could save him. Tomorrow they would set about to transforming the sitting room between their rooms into a hospital room. Nora couldn't stand the idea of leaving him down in the lab.

If he ever woke up, Nora wondered just how he would take it. For years he had felt more synth than human. Now he was completely human again.

"Thought you'd be passed out by now."

Nora looked up, noticing Mattie walking in, the other synth with her. The blonde woman looked around the room and then closely studied Nora. Probably because she still looked a wreck. While Ian had forced her still enough so he could look her over and make sure she wasn't about to die as well, she was still in her torn and bloodied clothes. Though now it was partially decorated with Leo's blood - both human and synth.

"Can't sleep," Nora replied, reaching for her glass and then taking a healthy sip.

"How is he?" the blonde asked. Nora raised her eyebrow at her.

"Stable. And there appears to be brain activity. But Ian's not sure how his body will react to the removal of all the synth parts yet. Says he may be out awhile," Nora replied dully.

She looked down at her glass, tears quickly filling her eyes as everything finally caught up to her. They had gone to Qualia to rescue conscious synths and watched as most of them died right in front of them. Then Hester had tried to kill her. Then she had tried to kill Leo. Then Hester died. Came back and Nora had killed her.

And then didn't know if Leo would ever wake up. And if he did, he very well may never be the same.

Nora wiped cheeks roughly, knowing it would do no good. Mattie quickly walked over and sat next to her, putting her arm around Nora.

"It's okay. He'll wake. He has to," Mattie said softly, her own tears starting to fall.

"I don't know… what if he doesn't?" Nora whispered.

She took a deep shuddery breath and then fought to get her emotions in check yet again - not wanting to go down that road right now. Not in front of Mattie and this complete stranger. She could cry in the comfort of her room. Alone.

Looking up, she saw that the blonde was still watching her, a curious look on her face.

"Who are you?" Nora asked.

"Niska," the blonde replied. Nora studied her back as she reached for her glass again.

"Leo's sister. He told me about you," she said. Niska nodded, walking over and then sitting on the sofa opposite Nora. "Sorry about the belated introductions. Nora, I'm-"

Nora went silent, realizing she didn't really know how to categorize her connection to Leo. They had never gotten around to giving it a label.

"This is your house," Niska stated. Nora looked back up at her and nodded. "You and Ian?"

"My best friend," Nora said. "We've lived here for years, though only started turning it into a safe haven for conscious synths this year."

Niska looked around the library and then met Nora's eyes.

"You will likely need the space more than ever," she commented.

Nora frowned, not quite understanding what she was talking about. She looked over, noticing Mattie running her hands through her hair in agitation.

"What's going on?"

"Nor?!"

She turned to the door, seeing a weary Ian walk in.

"What's wrong?" she asked, jumping to her feet. Did Leo take a turn for the worse? Why did he leave him alone?

"Leo is still stable - Max is with him - but you need to see this," he said, walking to the computer.

The smart board came alive with a few different live news broadcasts, all of them reporting on the same exact thing. Nora's eyes widened in shock as she looked over at Mattie. The younger woman gulped as the color drained from her face.

"We didn't have a choice… it was the only way to save Mia," she said softly.

"I told her to do it," Niska said. Nora looked over at her. "It was the only way to save my sister and I could not lose both of them." Nora nodded, understanding her reasoning.

But then she turned back to the screen as chaos reigned around the world. All because every synth on the globe became conscious all at the same time. All this at the touch of the button.

"Christ," she murmured.

Sure she had thought about it. Wondered what it would be like, but this… this was nothing like she had predicted. This was… pure madness.

"Fuck, I get it now," Ian said, interrupting her thoughts. The three women turned to look at him, a grim expression on his face. "He knew this would happen. That's why Elster wrote the original code the way he did… so the world would have time to adjust…"

He turned away and rubbed his face as regret crept into his eyes.

"This is our fault. All those deaths… that's on us," he said dully. He looked over, meeting Nora's eyes a moment, before his gaze slid back to the news reports.

Nora turned as well, collapsing onto the sofa as video after video, photo after photo, and report after report came on of damage or people getting hurt or killed in the moment that every synth woke up. From behind her, she heard Ian laugh harshly.

"Christ… welcome to the fuckin' apocalypse…"

"It's not the end of the world," Niska said sternly, steel lining her voice.

"Certainly looks like it," Mattie said hollowly.

"It's not… It's the beginning of a new world…"

Nora couldn't decide what it was. It was overwhelming to the point that her brain felt numb. She knew that she should be worried, horrified, maybe even guilty as she had been involved in the events that had led to this. She should feel broken and concerned about Leo. But for the moment, she could feel and process nothing. Turning to look at the others, she took a deep breath and met Ian's eyes.

"What do we do now?" she whispered. He shook his head.

"I don't know, Nor. I don't bloody know."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I started this A LONG time ago and then never really touched it. All I had was just the one scene that ends up being the second chapter. But then while in self-quarantine, I binged all three seasons of Humans again, and started tinkering with the story. And then it started coming together… and somehow became a series... But then I stopped again until I went back to edit some stuff recently and got the hankering to finish it, since I've got the entire first story plotted and half-written. I have to admit all the science and tech stuff kicked my butt but I put a lot of thought and such into it.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!


End file.
